


K2

by MyCatIsMyEditor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Android Kara, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lex is evil, Protective Alex Danvers, Some angst, SuperCorp, You may cry over a cupcake, but there will be a happy ending, lena is a badass, lillian is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/pseuds/MyCatIsMyEditor
Summary: Lena Luthor loves working with her best friend. Granted her best friend is an android her brother made but she still loves working with her. Not that she'd ever tell anyone. Her life is already pathetic enough without everyone knowing she works 100 hour weeks because her closest relationship is with a robot. Not that K2 is the main factor in her hours, no she and her team make revolutionary medical technology for Luthor Corp. She's there because she loves her job, not because sometimes K2 hugs her and it makes her crushing loneliness disappear for a moment.Kara Zor-El was kidnapped by Lex Luthor when she first landed on Earth and has been kept hidden from the world disguised as a robot ever since. It's not so bad though, his sister found her and brought her to work with her and her team and despite believing she's a robot they treat her as one of their own. It's a little awkward that she has a teeny tiny crush on Lena and Lena thinks she's a robot. But Kara can deal with that. It's not like Lena could do anything even if she did know Kara was a person, Lex made sure of that.Rated Mature just in case.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 495
Kudos: 1355





	1. K2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all so this story has been chilling unfinished on my computer for a couple of months now so I'm going to start posting it to make myself finish it. I apologise for the awkward expostion tangents I haven't yet figured out a good way around them with this story in the early chapters. Once it's finished I might go back and fix it all up if I find a neat solution.
> 
> The chapters will probably be fairly short and it's not really in the same style as my other longer form projects but I hope y'all still have fun with it.

It was late. Definitely after midnight but Lena still sat at her desk hunched over the prototype. She was close to fixing the bug she was sure. Another hour and then maybe she would go to her office and get a few hours sleep on the couch before tomorrow. She sighed blinking at the screen. Everything was just a little fuzzy around the edges. She rubbed her eyes removing the blur as she returned her hands to their place on the keyboard.

A hand gently touched her shoulder making her jump. Spinning around she saw the reflective black of K2’s screen looking at her. K2 held up her hands in apology. Lena smiled pressing a hand to her pounding heart.

“K2,” she couldn’t help her relief at seeing the android was the one behind her. “You startled me.”

(K2 was an old project of Lex’s. An AI controlled robot, a real android. It was a bit of seamless engineering with a human shape covered in metal plates and grey fabric at the joints. The head was a smooth reflective helmet with an inbuilt screen. Being Lex of course he had loved it for a year showing it off to everyone despite it’s rudimentary communication skills, then he found something new to be excited about and sent her to be used in the Luthor Corp basement for basic inventory retrieval. Which was where Lena had run into her several years later and seen the potential for her team. She’d basically stolen the android to help her and her team in the lab. 

Lex had initially been reluctant to let her near K2 claiming she was potentially dangerous, but by the time he said that it was too late. K2 had already become indispensable to the team and she had a long list of reasons why she and her team should be allowed to keep her. In the end it had been base manipulation that won out as she played the younger sister card… and she’d agreed to the long list of conditions he’d given them.)

A soft chime from her phone told her K2 had said something. She’d given only two people in her phone individual ring tones, K2 and Lex. She’d even gone so far as to make sure her notifications from K2 were exempt from all settings so she always knew when K2 was talking to her. She glanced at her screen.

_K2- I’m sorry._

“It’s alright K2 I was just surprised. It’s late, shouldn’t you be charging right now?” she asked turning fully to face the robot.

_K2- It is late. You should be asleep._

“I will, it’ll just take me a few hours to finish then I will go to sleep.”

K2 shook her head and clasping her hands in a prayer motion as the black visor of the helmet suddenly lit up with a picture of a sad puppy. Lena laughed. 

_K2- Lena sleep now._

Lena couldn’t understand how Lex had ever gotten bored of K2. She never could. Sure she had started out with only basic communication skills but K2 had learned remarkably quickly even picking up how to mimic body language and make jokes. K2 had even spontaneously learnt how to display a collection of images one after the other like a cartoon to explain ideas.

“Did Lex program you to look after me when he did your updates?” she asked.

K2 shook her head. It showed a picture of Lena, then of a sleeping person followed by the puppy again. Lena fought the urge to hug the android. She knew it would hug her back but she didn’t like showing just how attached she was. Her life was sad enough already without people —namely Lex and her team— knowing she got most of her physical affection from a robot. She still hugged K2 regularly though, she couldn’t quite help herself. That K2 also seemed able to recognise when she wanted a hug and gave them freely was another consideration entirely. The only person who had been anywhere near as physically affectionate to her had been her ex boyfriend Jack. She'd decided long ago not to unpack that little tidbit. 

“If Lex didn’t program you to look after me then why are you trying?” she asked. “What if I gave you an order to go back and charge?”

Lena wanted to find the edge of K2’s capacity in interaction. Maybe if she could it would stop her feeling so dependent on K2 for emotional support. It used to be easier to make K2 display a question mark, but after two years with her team K2 seemed more like an actual person than Lena wanted to admit.

(She wanted to blame her team for K2’s affect on her, they had after all given the robot an in depth understanding of human emotions and interactions just as much as they had taught her to perform basic tests and errands. Alex had treated K2 like a younger sister teaching her how to do everything at the start and reassuring K2 that it was okay every time she accidentally broke something or got it wrong. Then Winn had decided the AI was his new best friend teaching it high fives and jokes, including puns much to Lena’s horror. Brainy had spent hours trying to explain to K2 how to interact socially and what different facial expressions meant, which had been a surprise to them all. Even more so when K2 turned around after a year and started teaching Brainy. Lena wasn’t really sure what she’d taught K2, other than how to spot the signs of an emotional breakdown and how to nod politely while someone else talked about their day. K2 had taught her a lot about herself however. Mostly how sad her life had been, and still was, because her best friend was a robot.)

_K2- Please don’t._

The image of Lena flashed up again followed by a pink heart interrupting Lena's thoughts. Lena sighed and turned off her computer picking up her phone.

“How did you know I was still here?”

_K2- I can still hear while sleeping._

“Okay K2 I’m going to my office get some sleep. No point heading home at this hour. You can go charge.”

K2 showed a smile emoji and didn’t move. Lena shook her head smiling as K2 walked her the five meters to her office and picked up the blanket on the couch. It was intended as a decorative throw but it’s use was almost exclusively for nights like tonight. Lena smiled kicking off her heels and unbuttoning her shirt. K2 covered her head with the blanket and Lena laughed softly. The android was strangely awkward about nudity. She suspected that was Lex’s doing. She knew there had to be a series of cameras recording behind the screen and Lex probably checked them himself from time to time. He’d probably decided that he really didn’t want to see his sister shirtless —let alone whoever else might check the footage— and made K2 cover the cameras. Lena removed her bra and tucked it into her bag for tomorrow. She redid the buttons and sat on the couch.

“It’s safe now,” she said. 

Lena couldn’t help her laugh at how adorable K2 looked cautiously peeking out from under the blanket as though scared she had lied. Seeing it was indeed safe K2 removed the blanket and shook it out. Lena lay down resting her head on her jacket and let K2 tuck the blanket in around her.

“Thank you K2,” she murmured.

Now that she was lying down she was suddenly very tired. She smiled at K2 as she gently stroked her head with a gloved hand. Her phone chimed and she smiled.

_K2- Goodnight Lena._

“Goodnight K2,” she whispered.

Kara gave Lena one last look before she left the office closing the door quietly behind her. She headed back to her “charging station” and closed the door. She pushed the button and the lift started taking her down to her private living space. Inside was a bed underneath a series of sun lamps, a bathroom, and a fridge containing her ration packs. 

Kara removed the helmet and set it aside before undoing the various zips and stepping onto the pressure plate. Mechanical hands came out and removed her robot facade leaving her in a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt. She went back to the bed and lay down under the lamps. Closing her eyes she smiled remembering Lena’s sleepy goodnight. 


	2. The explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explosion sets things in motion between them

“K2!” Winn said raising his hand. 

Kara gave him a high five then wriggled her fingers and finished their special high five with a fist bump. Alex came in frowning at her phone. Kara quickly displayed a big smile jumping up and down to get her attention. Alex turned and gave Kara a smile.

“Hello K2,” she said.

“Message Alex, Hello Alex,” Kara said

The helmet changed it to a chat message and sent it. Alex smiled as she saw the greeting. Kara turned back to Winn who gave Kara a look.

“How come you’re never that excited to see me?” he asked smiling. 

Kara recognised it was a joke. In the past she would have apologized promising Winn she was just as excited to see him. But after two years watching and learning she could tell he wasn’t upset. He was teasing her so she teased him back.

“Message Winn, you’re not pretty.”

Winn looked at the message and laughed. Lena walked in carrying a coffee and Kara took a moment to appreciate her walk. She’d changed since she woke up putting on a blue shirt instead of the white one she’d slept in. She still looked beautiful. Kara was careful not to look for too long. She didn’t want Lex to know how she felt about his sister.

“Good morning K2,” Lena said smiling and giving Kara a gentle pat as she passed.

Kara flashed up the happy smile emoji turning to look at her as she walked away. Winn shook his head.

“How come we got the gay robot?” he asked.

Kara had a moment of alarm as she tried to think of some way to dissuade Winn from guessing her orientation. Brainy walked in and Kara flashed the happy smile jumping up and down to get his attention.

“Good morning K2,” Brainy said looking a little confused.

Brainy looked at Winn.

“Why is K2 jumping?” he asked.

“To show she’s excited to see everyone else,” Winn said pouting.

Alex came up and put a protective arm around Kara. She pointed a warning finger at Winn.

“You two do that special high five the rest of us can get a smiley face and jumping. She’s probably just experimenting with greetings again.”

Alex removed her arm and went to her desk.

“How come she didn’t jump for Lena then?” Winn asked.

Alex shrugged already starting up her computer.

“Because K2 doesn’t need to jump to get Lena’s attention,” Brainy said.

Winn sighed and patted Kara on the shoulder heading to his station. 

“K2 did my analysis arrive from Lab G?” Alex asked. 

Kara nodded and quickly retrieved the report for Alex. As the morning went on she continued her usual duties assisting the team in their work, fetching things, finding tools, scanning objects, doing calculations. Providing instruction on how to assemble the various pieces.

Just before lunch her ears picked up the sound of the elevator and his voice. Kara froze halfway through copying notes for Winn. Lena looked up.

“What is it K2?” she asked.

“Image display, Lex Luthor.”

As she saw a picture of him flash on her screen Lena straightened up.

“Alright team, look professional,” she said. 

Everyone looked up and suddenly coats were being straightened and figurines swept into desk draws. Lex entered and smiled around at the group.

He looked his usual confident self in dark gray suit pants and a black shirt. He’d rolled the sleeves up and undone the top two buttons to give himself a casual look that fooled only the unfamiliar. His head was bald and his beard perfectly trimmed with just a touch of oil. His suit jacket was in one hand a grey metal briefcase in the other. He beamed at them all.

“How is my best project team?” he asked.

“Hello Mr Luthor,” chorused everyone except Lena.

Kara flashed up a neutral smile and waved before returning to her work.

“Hello Lex, to what do we owe this pleasure?” Lena asked.

Lex approached Lena and wrapped one arm around her with a smile.

“Well I was stopping in to check on some other bits and thought I’d come see you. I’m here for the afternoon would you like to do lunch?” he asked.

Lena smiled at her brother.

“I’d love to. Just give me five minutes to finish up here.”

Kara heard something click in the briefcase as Lex set it down on the workbench next to Lena.

“Of course. I’ll be back in a minute. Which way to the- ah left.”

Lex left and Kara looked at the briefcase. She couldn’t see through it but something had definitely clicked inside. She approached the briefcase listening hard as she tried to see through the joints.

“Do you think we could ask him to let us give K2 a voice?” Alex asked.

Lena scoffed her attention back on the prototype in front of her.

“I barely managed to let him agree to the pictures. After the whole accidental porn library I don’t think he’ll be too keen to let us make anymore changes to her communication possibilities,” Lena said.

Kara smiled her attention still on the briefcase. 

(Winn had accidentally made the image search parameters too wide when they gave her the image communication option and it gave Kara access to a lot of pornography. It had been an informative week exploring the collection by herself. The team had only discovered it when Winn had said something about getting lucky on his date and she’d put up a rather graphic image followed by a question mark. Winn had found it hilarious.

It had been a very fun two days for the team as they kept it secret from Lena using Kara to make a never ending stream of sex jokes. She’d learnt a lot in that time. Kara had felt bad keeping a secret from Lena though; so when Lena said something about needing to relieve stress after they finished a project Kara had flashed up a picture of a woman receiving oral attention from another woman followed by a question mark. That it had been a blonde woman between the legs of a dark haired woman who looked a little like Lena had been a complete coincidence.

After Lena had gotten over the shock she’d ripped into Winn for introducing Kara to pornography and told him to block the entire library before she got a sexual harassment suit against a robot. Kara had put up the sad face and hugged a very sad Winn throwing up a dozen pictures of sad puppies until Lena had relented saying she could have twenty “adult images” for the purposes of improving her communication programming, but she was only allowed to show them to the team and Lena had to approve them first. Kara had been delighted and had gotten to spend fifteen minutes with the team going through pictures and selecting some. Lena had approved all but one, because it was “Too kinky” which had made the rest of the team sad, but she’d let them swap it for another one which was apparently still kinky but less so.

When Lex found out he’d actually called Lena out in front of everyone during a project leaders meeting. Kara listening in from the lab had been amazed at how calm Lena was as her brother told her Kara was not for “personal use” and just because she looked human didn’t mean she could use her as a porn library or try to fuck her. It had been a weirdly aggressive meeting that stunned most of the people in the room.

When he was done yelling Lena had calmly pointed out that it had been an accident originally, but because of the images his advanced learning AI could now tell sex jokes which was an astounding feat of programming and what kind of scientists would they be if they didn’t explore the possibility. Then she’d summoned Kara and had her demonstrate. 

“Temporarily remove block on use of adult images outside the team,” Lena said. Kara had shown a green tick. “K2 I think my brother is stressed, do you have any recommendations on how he could relax?” Lena asked.

Kara had shown a picture of a nature trail and a bubble bath.

“He’s not really a bubble bath kind of guy. Got any other ideas? Maybe something he could do with a friend?” she’d dropped her tone towards suggestive and winked.

Kara had tapped her fingers to her chin and then nodded. She had deliberately chosen the image of two men engaging in anal sex, the bottom being a bald man. The whole room laughed. Lex had glared at Kara. Lena however had beamed at her clearly happy. 

Lena had turned around to the room and pointed out the many steps involved in her being able to make that joke. She’d understand the implications of Lena’s tone, then used body language to draw it out, selected an image using an understanding of the cultural implications, and chosen the closest physical match to the subject from her options. Lena went on about how Kara could only do that because they gave her access to such images. She also said that the near constant stream of sex jokes and innuendo from her team over the last two weeks had been about testing the edges of Kara’s learning. Which was only half true.

Lex had given up stopping her access only because everyone else called him a genius for being able to create such an advanced AI and no less than three other project heads had asked if their staff could have Kara help with their teams. Lex had immediately refused that option stating that only Lena’s team was allowed to use Kara because he didn’t trust anyone else with such valuable technology. Kara had still slept on the bare concrete floor for a month for the joke but it had been worth it. Lena’s smile had been worth it.)

Kara turned her head scanning the legs of the briefcase. She saw a pair of wires up the legs. She twisted further trying to see through the leg into the briefcase proper. 

“What are you doing K2?” Lena asked.

Kara finally found an angle to peer inside. There was a second click and Kara dived forwards covering Lena as the briefcase exploded. She heard the rest of the team yelling as debris rained down on them. Kara felt the zap of electricity across her face as her screens died. Kara found herself looking at a shocked Lena for half a second before the failsafe activated and her helmet was suddenly encased in lead. 

Suddenly blind and deaf Kara tried not to panic as she twisted around trying to find something to orient herself with. She couldn’t feel the desk to her left her reaching hands only finding air. The explosion must have shifted things. Panic started setting in as she tried to find the manual helmet controls to lift the lead visor. She fumbled with increasing urgency as she struggled to stand up but her gloved hands couldn’t operate the tiny dial. Lex had probably done that on purpose.

She felt a hand stopping her panicked actions. As she slowed her attempters to remove the visor the hands moved and felt someone hugging her. Automatically she hugged them back trying to work out who it was. She breathed deeply and could smell perfume. _Lena_. Lena was hugging her. 

She relaxed. Lena was okay. She sighed in relief holding Lena. Everything was- 

Someone grabbed her head and she found herself dragged backwards. Kara stumbled and fell trying to get her feet back as she was hauled roughly to the side. The lead protections lifted a little and she saw Lex staring at her. He looked furious. She blinked at him trying to orientate herself in the sudden brightness. Lex looked into her eyes. He seemed very angry with her for some reason. 

“The screen is broken, K2 power down.”

Kara closed her eyes and let her body drop to the floor. The lead casing returned, but with a tiny crack. Kara smiled. He must have slammed it shut and it bounced. Which meant she could hear again.

She breathed a sigh of relief as her anxiety slowly eased.

“Lena are you sure you’re alright?” Lex asked.

“Yes I’m fine. K2, K2 saved me. I don’t know how she worked out it was an explosive.” Lena’s voice sounded shaky. “Lex why was there an explosive in your briefcase?”

“Well I would guess someone wanted to kill me,” Lex replied. 

There was silence for a few minutes then Lex sighed.

“I’ll have security do a sweep. I want all of you to take the rest of the day off. You can do statements tomorrow. Mandatory counseling sessions for all of you. That means you too Lena. I may be your boss but I’m still your big brother.”

Kara heard some muttering from the rest of the team and the sound of rubble being moved as people walked around. 

“What about K2?” Lena asked.

Lex sighed. He sounded irritated.

“I’ll get a new screen made and fix her when I come back. I’m sure your team can do without her for a while.”

Kara sighed. She would probably be alone in her room for a couple of weeks until he “fixed her”. She heard some protests then Lena’s hushed voice.

“Lex, I know how busy you are and I am sorry to ask this but could you please make fixing K2 a priority-”

Lex sighed again clearly irritated.

“Having K2 around increases my team’s productivity, and significantly improves their morale. With the hours this team works burnout is normally inevitable but since we got K2 there hasn’t been a single instance. After what’s happened they’re shaken and nervous and we’re now going to be a whole month behind because of the damaged prototype.” Lena took a deep breath. “Please Lex having

K2 around will make them feel like things are normal and they’re really going to need that after today.”

Lex sighed a third time.

“Are you asking for them or for you?” he muttered.

“Both, please Lex,” Lena whispered.

“Alright, but only because you’re my little sister.”

“Thank you.”

Lex walked past and Kara listened as Lena reassured the team that everything would be okay and they’d have her back soon. Kara lay still listening to the talking around her. She heard the team depart one by one until there was just Lena and the security guards collecting evidence. Lex returned to take Lena home and ordered security to put Kara in her charging station. 

Rough hands grabbed her and she heard Lena’s yell for them to be careful. Kara smiled as she was suddenly held with much more care and propped up in the charging station. The door closed and she waited a moment before feeling around for the button. The lift started and she stepped blindly out removing the helmet and taking a few deep breaths. She sighed. She would be in there for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments, what made you laugh, what made you smile, what gave you feels. I always love hearing from y'all.  
> Stay safe out there.


	3. Lena, Lex, and K2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena talks about K2 with Lex

Lex took Lena home personally and didn’t leave choosing instead to work from her kitchen as he insisted she take some time to rest. His hands were shaking at points and he seemed furious. When questioned he said nothing. She took the time to get a few hours of sleep, and then she read for a half hour pretending to be shaken from the explosion. Once she was sure Lex was occupied she picked up her laptop.

She pulled up the security footage of the lab and watched the explosion again. She watched closely as K2 saved her She sighed rewinding and rewatching. 

Lex had come in, K2 had barely looked at the briefcase before going back to work. Then Lex left. K2 approached the briefcase examining it. It was almost as though she had been trying to see around something as she twisted her head. Then K2 had dived forwards and the case blew shrouding everything in white as debris fell. 

Lena looked closer at the screen hoping the video caught a glimpse of what was under K2’s helmet but the angle was wrong and all she could see was her own shocked face. Then the protective case came down and K2 scrambled her hands outstretched feeling for something. Lena watched herself stumble up and the shock and confusion of her staff. Then the hug. She sighed.

Rewinding it back to the minute of the explosion she slowed it down and re watched it over and over. There was nothing to tell what was happening in K2’s head. Just the tiniest tilt right before she moved. Finally she watched the video from the start of the hour. She watched it through to the explosion twice. On the third rewatch she saw it. She stopped and replayed it a final time. 

The pause and head tilt as though K2 was listening. She quickly searched through the other cameras and checked the times to confirm her suspicions. She played them side by side and froze it. The moment the elevator doors opened K2 stopped. Did Lex give her a special alert whenever he was nearby? She played it forwards watching as Lex came in. K2 barely looked at Lex outside the greeting.

Then as Lex set the briefcase down she did that same tiny head tilt. Suddenly K2 was interested in the briefcase. She watched it through one final time then looked up at Lex.

“How good is K2’s hearing?” she asked.

Lex looked at her surprised then he laughed.

“K2’s hearing,” he repeated with a smile.

She sighed.

“You know what I meant. The microphones, how good are they?”

Lex thought about it for a second. 

“They’re very sensitive but I have some blocks to filter out most noise otherwise it would just be an indistinguishable wall of sound. Why do you ask?”

“What can K2 hear, in simple terms?” she asked.

Lex indicated his stacks of paper in a silent protest. She smiled at him.

“Humor me. I almost died today.”

Lex sighed getting up and coming over to her. She was sitting on her bed and Lex hated being in her bedroom. Side effect of growing up a Luthor. 

“In the lab I’d say K2 could easily identify the sound of a passing police siren-”

“From twenty stories up?” Lena asked shocked.

Lex smiled at her as he leaned against the wall clearly smug about it.

“Okay what about closer, within five feet?” she asked.

“Your heartbeat, easily.”

Lena blinked at Lex.

“Why would you use such sensitive microphones?”

“To see if I could get it to distinguish what was and wasn’t important. It took months to create the algorithm, and that was before bug fixing.”

Lena sighed.

“Well could I get the audio files? I think K2 heard the bomb activate. It could give us more information about how it was made and what the trigger was.”

Lex frowned in confusion his face getting serious. Lena turned her laptop around.

“Watch K2.” 

She started the video shortly before he got off the elevator.

“See the head tilt. K2 heard you arrive.” Lex watched closely. “She doesn’t care about the briefcase when you enter. See her attention shifts back to her task almost immediately. But the moment you set it down next to me she’s interested in it.”

Lex sighed rubbing his neck.

“It’s probably because K2 can’t see through the lead lining.”

“No, watch she’s examining it but nothing changes and then see, same head movement.”

Lex moved back as Lena stopped the video.

“I have a theory. I think K2 heard the bomb activate, she got curious tried to work out what it was when she heard the noise again she realised what was happening and protected me. See, the bomb was pointed at me, all smoke but very little fire which is why it blew the workbench to pieces but I was barely scratched. Most of the damage to the lab is cosmetic from the ceiling and the prototype getting blown everywhere. You said it yourself the only damage K2 got was a broken screen.”

Lex was thinking hard. 

“Do you have the recording from K2? I bet if we played it back we’d be able to isolate the sounds.”

Lex shook his head giving her a sad smile.

“The recordings I have of K2 are for the secondary microphones. They’re not as sensitive as the ones that K2 actually processes.”

Lena looked up at Lex bewildered.

“Why would you not record the more sensitive ones?”

“Because I had to create an entire algorithm to process it. Trying to get sense from K2’s recordings is a task only K2 can manage. I’ve tried.”

Lena sighed disappointed.

“Once you fix K2 could she tell us?”

“Maybe, if the information wasn’t damaged. I think there had to be some memory damage though. You saw how it glitched when the protective case finally came down. I’ll try and retrieve what I can but I can’t make any promises.”

Lex gave her a kiss on the forehead and went back to his papers. A clear dismissal. Lena sighed and nodded. She watched her brother out of the corner of her eye for a while as she studied the footage. She knew she was right.

When seven o’clock came she gave up on finding anything new and went to have a shower and get changed for dinner. 

As they arrived at the restaurant a dozen camera’s flashed. Lex got out and gave her a hand. He smiled and waved at the paparazzi his arm protectively around her shoulders. This was a part of her brother’s life she could happily do without.

“Lex! Lex! Is it true there was an explosion in one of your labs?”

Lex turned to nod at the reporter.

“Yes. Thankfully no one was hurt and it sounded a lot worse than it really was. We are cooperating fully with the police in their investigations.”

Lex quickly led her inside. They were seated immediately. Lena looked at the menu quickly deciding on the chicken.

“Are you going to tell anyone how close it came to killing me?” she asked.

Lex quickly shook his head.

“No, I don’t want to encourage whoever tried to kill me. If they think they can get you too we’ll be in real trouble. What is your issue with my suggested security?” he asked.

“The number of people and cameras involved. After our upbringing surely you can understand. Though I’m starting to think all I need is K2. How soon can you repair her?”

Lex looked up from his menu with a sigh.

“Why are you so invested in a robot?” Lex asked.

“It’s social bonding I suppose. She looks human, communicates, interacts-”

“You mean she hugs you back? Don’t think I didn’t see that.” 

Lena smiled at Lex as the wine was poured.

“I saw her glitching after the cover came down and decided to replace the command from remove covering to hug human and it worked. I’ve noticed her programming consistently favours emotional needs over the practical.”

Lex nodded sipping his wine. He glanced over to the side at a pretty brunette. Lena considered her brother carefully. He wasn’t an especially comforting man. Sure he was charismatic and charming when he wanted to be. But he rarely offered actual comfort. Unlike K2 who seemed to exist to.

“Why did you program K2 to offer emotional support?” Lena asked. 

Lex laughed.

“I didn’t, I just gave it the capacity to learn. Your team are the ones who decided to make a five billion dollar android give hugs.”

Lena couldn’t tell if he was lying or not. Sometimes when K2 had been especially sweet she had wondered at the depths her brother had. It had actually been a deciding factor more than once in her decision to stand by him when he pulled a stunt. But now she had reason to wonder. Lex looked up noticing her staring. She smiled quickly.

“Well as far as I’m concerned it’s money well spent,” Lena said picking up her wine. “If I gave you five billion dollars would you let me have K2?”

Lex shook his head giving her a smile.

“You’d take it apart and discover my genius and I can’t have that.”

Lena said goodnight to Lex and thanked him for dinner. He’d been very attentive to her since the explosion and she had to admit it had rattled her. But what had rattled her more was K2. The blast had shattered parts of the screen and for a moment it had blinked away and she found herself looking at a face. A woman’s face. A beautiful woman. 

Then the protective casing had snapped down hiding her. It had taken Lena a moment as K2 had gotten off her scrambling at the covering to realise exactly what she’d seen. So she’d hugged her. Normally she didn’t hug K2 in front of the team letting K2 be the one to initiate all contact in front of them but in that moment she hugged K2 and considered the possibility that it might not be wires under that metal shell but a living breathing woman. 

It would certainly explain a lot. When Lex said they would have to do without K2 she had been worried. The last time K2 got damaged she had come back a month later acting oddly. At the time she’d put it down to technical bugs being reworked but when she thought about it she could put it down to the effects of social deprivation. Wherever K2 went it was alone. 

Lena poured herself a glass of scotch to still her shaking fingers. The more she thought about it the more sense it made. Lex would never bother to make an AI capable of providing emotional support. He would consider it pointless. Beneath him. It would explain why he wouldn’t let them modify anything or see the code. Everything about K2 was highly secret, known only to him. It would explain why there was only one. He’d claimed the backups were all destroyed years ago and trying to copy them could damage her. Lena had thought it a weak excuse at the time but the lie made more sense if K2 wasn’t a robot, she was a person. A person trapped living as a robot.

It did however raise certain questions. First among them being why? Followed by others such as how she could lift a car, or how she could x-ray objects, or hear well enough to pick up Lex’s voice through a closed door and down a hallway. K2 being a person didn’t explain all of it, but it certainly made more sense than her brother being the one to create an AI that could be taught to make puns.

Or one that would give her a hug after a bad date, or tuck her in when she went to sleep. 

The first time she hugged K2 had been the anniversary of her mother’s death, which coincidentally was only a few weeks after she broke up with Jack. She’d stayed late to work herself to exhaustion in the hope she’d be able to sleep that way. 

Then sometime around ten thirty she was working in her office and couldn’t find her pen. It was such a small thing to get upset about but she started throwing everything off her desk in anger looking for it. She’d just wanted to break something, anything. She’d thrown her notes into the air then all of a sudden she broke down sobbing on the floor. She’d been a mess curled up on the floor trying to hold herself together as her heart broke into a thousand pieces when K2 had come in very slowly as though afraid. 

She’d looked up at K2 through blurry eyes not sure what K2 was doing as she squatted down and carefully held out a pen. K2 had seemed so nervous looking at her with a blank face one arm outstretched. It had cut through the grief and Lena was able to breathe long enough to wipe her eyes and accept the pen.

“Thank you K2.”

When she’d stood up K2 had as well. She had expected K2 to leave, task complete, but she stayed. For a minute Lena had forgotten K2 was an android her brother programmed and hugged her. She had sobbed into K2’s metal shell and found actual comfort as K2 hugged her back. Somehow she’d cried herself to sleep in K2’s arms and woken the next morning on her couch a blanket tucked in around her and a glass of water on the coffee table.

Lena drained the glass of scotch and poured herself another with shaking fingers.

The second time K2 hugged someone —that she knew of— had been in the lab. Alex had just broken up with her girlfriend and was having a rough day when she accidentally knocked over a set of samples and it had been the final straw. She’d kicked her chair over and slammed her fist into the table trying and failing not to cry. 

They’d all stopped and Lena had been about to say something when K2 had walked up and wrapped her arms around Alex and held her until she stopped crying. Once they broke apart they were all staring at K2 in shock. Lena had offered Alex the rest of the day off but she’d said she’d much rather stay at work where she could get a hug from K2 than sit at home alone.

Lena sighed putting down the scotch. She needed more, she needed to know about what happened when K2 wasn’t in the lab with her. She needed to know if she had actually seen a face or just some strange reflection or stock image. She needed to be certain. She went to her private lab and started work. Lex had promised he’d repair her for the end of the week.

Kara was very happy when the box arrived five days later containing her new helmet. She put it on to check the fit and found it was identical. She got into her robot clothes and waited for everything to connect. The screen flashed and she smiled checking all the files were still active. They were stored in the body so it made sense he hadn’t been able to change much.

She ran a few quick searches to make sure she had all her previous options. She smiled as she pulled up the adult pictures and the three hundred puppy and kitten files she had. She’d spent the week without access to the internet listening to the activity in the lab above her. She had little else to do. Lex had never really cared about her enrichment. When she was younger she’d had a few things to play with but once Lex gave her access to a restricted internet he seemed to consider this enough. He probably hadn’t even realised —or cared— she had nothing to do without a functioning helmet.

She listened as the team worked almost non stop all week. Kara listened as they struggled and heard more than once her team lamenting not having her around to help. They would say her name and stop realising she wasn’t there. It made her sad to not be able to help when they needed her. But the hardest part was late at night. Lena was always the last one there and before she left she would start in her office and walk to the lift door as she whispered to her.

“K2 if you can hear me when you come back show me the number one. K2 if you can hear me when you come back show me the number two…” she would go up to ten stopping as she stood next to the lift door. Then she would say goodnight before she left. 

The alarm beeped in her helmet telling her it was time to start the day and she smiled. Kara took her place in the lift and let it take her up. She stepped out and heard Alex’s excited cheer as she came down the corridor coffee in one hand. Alex hugged her in greeting and Kara hugged her back as tight as she dared.

“Aw K2 did you miss me?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded quickly and puled up a sad emoji. Alex smiled patting her shoulder and they entered the lab. Brainy looked up and waved happily. Kara waved back. Winn stumbled in and his face lit up as

he saw her.

“K2!” 

He raised his hand and she did their special high five. Winn followed it up with a hug. Kara returned it happily. She had missed touch.

“Welcome back K2.”

Kara spun around and saw Lena in the doorway a pair of sunglasses on and a large cup of coffee in her hand. Kara found her biggest smiley face for Lena followed by the number 1 and a heart. Lena smiled wider coming in and wrapping an arm around Kara and pressing a kiss to her screen. It was a more affectionate greeting than she had ever given and Kara struggled for a moment trying to work out how to respond. She settled on her usual pink heart emoji. Lena laughed and headed to her office.

Kara looked at the team, they all looked exhausted.

“Message team, Did you not sleep?”

Winn laughed.

“We’re a month behind and we’ve been trying to catch up without our favourite android,’ Alex said turning on her computer. 

Winn patted her shoulder.

“Hey K2 why did you show Lena a number, were you saying she’s your favourite?”

She shook her head quickly. Brainy looked up.

“K2 is lying,” he said.

Kara shook her head again.

“Message team, I cannot lie. I am a computer.”

They all looked at the chat and a sudden chorus of contradictions begun. She smiled overjoyed watching her team all being so happy to see her.

“Alright everyone we’re already behind,” Lena said smiling. “You can play with K2 on your breaks. K2 come here so I can clean the lipstick off your face.”

Kara walked over and showed Lena a smile then a kiss emoji. Lena smiled at her and bit her lip as she placed a hand on Kara’s neck as she used a tissue to wipe at the mark she’d left. Kara tried not to breathe. Her neck was one of the few parts of her body she could properly feel touch on. The team had learnt early that touching her hands or neck were the only way to physically get her attention as she couldn’t feel them trying to move her. Technically she could feel anywhere that wasn’t metal plated but it was stranger for someone to touch the backs of the knees or under the arm.

It seemed to take Lena some time to clean the mark as her fingers continued to press firmly. As though she was feeling for something. Kara swallowed and for a moment Lena’s hand faltered but she stepped back smiling.

“Your new face is all clean again. I’ll have to send Lex a thank you for fixing you so soon.”

Kara sent a smile in response. Lena nodded.

“K2 I want you to look at something.” Lena opened a video file on her computer. “Why were you interested in the briefcase? What did you hear?”

Kara watched the video play seeing herself stop and go investigate.

“Message Lena, I heard something inside the briefcase click when it was put down.”

Lena looked at her phone and nodded. 

“How did you know it was an explosive?” she asked.

“Message Lena, I heard a second click and saw the ignition.”

Lena looked up from her phone in shock. 

“You were able to see the moment it fired upside down through the leg and still react before it killed me?” she asked amazed.

Kara nodded. The whole team stopped to look at her.

“Well I knew you were fast but I’m not sure even Su-” Winn quickly shut his mouth. 

Lena gave him a warning look. Winn busied himself with his work his face very red. Kara looked at Lena confused. Lena gave her a reassuring pat. Kara could hear the racing heartbeat of Lena and Winn as she stood there trying to work out what Winn had been about to say.

“You’re fine K2 Winn was just so excited by how fast you are he almost forgot one of the rules.”

Kara nodded. She knew there were some things the team weren’t allowed to talk about with her in the room.

“Hey K2,” Alex called. Kara turned around. “Can you carry this for me?” 

Alex held out a two page report. Kara nodded quickly taking the report and following her out the door. Her mind was whirling trying to work out what the tension in the room was for. Who was the super fast person. Alex walked with her towards the elevator.

“Hey K2, did I tell you I have a date tomorrow night?” Alex asked with forceful cheerfulness.

Kara shook her head half of her still listening to the conversation in the lab between Lena and Winn.

“Sorry I wasn’t thinking,” Winn mumbled.

“It’s okay Winn no harm done,” Lena said. “I don’t think K2 understood and even if you had I doubt K2 would have actually broken at the mention of him. I suspect it’s more a sting to Lex’s pride than anything.”

“-So what do you think? Is it a date or not?” Alex asked with a smile.

Kara shrugged quickly having missed whatever Alex said before. Alex laughed taking the report back.

“Come on K2 I can do this later.”

They walked back to the lab and Winn gave Kara a smile. Kara put up her biggest smiley and jumped up and down. Winn laughed and gave her a playful shove. 

“K2 can you check these calculations while I get coffee?” Brainy asked. 

Kara nodded walking over to Brainy. Brainy quickly straightened his shirt and she gave him a thumbs up. 

“Message Brainy, you should ask her out today.”

Brainy nodded and gave her a smile before he went back to looking nervous. Kara sighed. One of these days she needed to actually go with him and make him ask Nia out.


	4. Kara Zor-El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out the truth and Kara finally get's a real hug.

Lena quickly realised she hadn’t actually thought through the full implications of putting a camera on the suit. She had just thought there’s be a glimpse of her face as the suit was removed, just enough to know for sure. She hadn’t expected to see the woman in full. She certainly hadn’t considered she would see her step out undress and have a shower in the bare concrete room. She really hadn’t expected that body to be flawless.

She looked away from the screen again as she saw the woman walk over to a chest of draws and get a change of clothes. This was definitely an invasion of privacy but she couldn’t focus on that as she sat with the knowledge her brother had a living breathing woman trapped in a life as a robot. 

Lena watched as the woman opened a silver ration pack sitting in front of the helmet as she ate. Between mouthfuls she would say something and the image display would change. Mostly animals, but then she seemed to be practicing sequences. The image would change one after the other. Lena spent some time guessing the meanings. And then it stopped and it was her face appearing randomly between pictures of puppies and kittens. Kara threw out her food wrapper after licking it clean and picked up the helmet one last time changing it to another picture of her then a basket of puppies.

She returned the helmet to it’s place on the dresser where a red light glowed underneath. Lena guessed it was a charger of some kind. She watched as K2 begun some kind of patting with her hands while talking. It took a while for her to work it out. Lena smiled. She was playing music. K2 was singing. 

Lena couldn’t drag her eyes from the woman seeing that smile as she played a beat. Lena watched for a minute then her attention caught. She tapped along for a moment then smiled. She knew that song. She also knew where Kara had learnt it. Eventually the woman went to sleep on the bed under the light of some kind of lamps. Lena finally went to bed letting the camera record overnight. That night she dreamed of K2. The real K2. 

Kara wasn’t sure why Lena kept watching her with that smile but she liked it. Lena looked very tired when she came in early but she had greeted Kara warmly again. It seemed Lena was now hugging her good morning instead of waving. Kara wondered if it was lingering attachment about saving her life. Either way she definitely liked it.

Lena did seem to be in an odd mood. When Lena noticed Kara looking back her smile widened a little and she motioned Kara over. Kara made her way with a big smile on her face.

“K2, do you know anything about music?” Lena asked.

“Message Lena, I know some music.”

Lena smiled. Kara wasn’t sure what it was but Lena seemed to be both happy and sad when she looked at her this morning. Lena motioned for Kara to copy and she hit the table twice and and clapped her hands. Kara did so then Lena did it again. She copied and after a minute Kara was smiling. She knew this song. She had played it last night… She looked up at Lena who was watching her very intently as they kept up the beat. 

“Are we finally teaching K2 about music?” Alex asked. 

Kara and Lena stopped and looked at the smiling Alex. Lena nodded. 

“Well I figured we should expand K2’s repertoire. One day we might get to take K2 to a party again,” Lena said with a smile.

Kara grinned. She had been allowed to attend exactly one party with Lena and her team and it had been great fun, well up until it wasn’t. 

(It was the night of the company Christmas party. Kara had been listening to the sound of music far below her and smiling. A few hours in and the rather inebriated team —even Lena was a little tipsy— decided to come fetch Kara from her charging station. 

They’d put a Santa hat on her and wrapped tinsel around her chest insisting they needed to test her programming in the busy environment. She’d only been with them six months at the time and was still learning a lot about what she could and couldn’t do and the party had been a bit of a shock at first. Then Lena had taken Kara’s hand and led her around showing her off to the other teams getting her to make jokes and talk to people with the text on her screen. 

They’d even gotten a group photo done with the photographer. Kara in the middle with Lena and Alex on either side of her Brainy and Winn kneeling in front. Lex had even jumped in at one point taking a photo with Lena. Lena had insisted Kara be in it too so there was a photo somewhere of her standing between the smiling Luthor siblings the three of them in Santa hats.

Kara had attended several parties in her first year as Lex’s “project” but they had been strictly look but don’t touch things where she was stood to one side with guards. She was there to be oohed over not have fun. Lena’s team however had been big on the fun. As midnight approached Kara had seen Lena standing by herself watching the party go on around her a glass of scotch in her hand. Kara had been feeling very good in her impromptu party attire and how relaxed everyone had been and started walking over. She’d been beaten to it by one of the other project team leaders, Todd, who started talking to Lena. 

Winn noticed her stopped by the food tables and started rambling about the various and important ways to eat nachos while Kara half listened. Her attention primarily focused on Lena’s conversation with Todd. It had been quite clear to Kara that Lena did not want to talk to Todd.

“Todd you’re drunk go away.”

“Don’t try that ice queen routine with me. I know you’ve got needs. I can satisfy them, discretion assured.”

“Todd leave or I’ll have you thrown out.”

“You won’t-”

Kara immediately turned around even though Winn was speaking and looked at Lena. She had been backed up against the wall and Todd was pressing further into her personal space. Lena had looked profoundly uncomfortable with the much taller man in her space.

Kara had taken two steps lead up before jumping over the crowd landing almost silently behind them. Todd had scoffed his hand reaching for Lena again as he winked. Lena momentarily distracted by Kara’s sudden landing didn’t react leaving Todd a second to touch her hip. Kara grabbed him from behind with both hands. She’d had a moment to recognise the sudden fear on his face as she lifted him off his feet and moved her arm back to throw him. Lena had stopped her quickly stepping in the way.

“No K2. No.”

Kara froze and the whole party was watching them.

“Text. Task, throw him out. K2 throw.”

Her words had appeared on the screen and she saw the sudden realisation on Lena’s face then she laughed.

“Not literally K2. We don’t actually throw people, it means have him walked out by security.”

Kara glanced around nervously. Lex was storming over looking furious muttering under his breath so she could hear the threats.

“Text. I’m sorry. K2 bad. Question mark.”

Lena shook her head. She seemed to find the situation funny.

“K2 put Todd down.”

Kara let go ignoring the pained yell of Todd as he hit the ground. Lex arrived shoving his way forwards.

“Bad K2!” he yelled.

Kara hung her head in shame. She knew she’d probably made a mistake but she had wanted to help Lena. And Lena had laughed so she thought it was okay.

“This is exactly why I didn’t want you to have her she’s dangerous,” Lex insisted.

Lena rolled her eyes.

“Lex shut up,” she said.

If there had been quiet before there was silence now as everyone looked at Lena in shock.

“K2 thought I’d given her a task. She was trying to help me.” Lena turned to Todd. “Congratulations Todd even an AI can recognise what you were doing as sexual harassment.”

Lex looked like he was about to explode and Kara had been worried for Lena’s safety. Lena however seemed perfectly relaxed. It was probably the three glasses of scotch she’d had.

“Lex focus. K2 thought I was in danger and came to help me. This is astounding. Let me work on this okay?”

Lex opened his mouth to object but Lena turned away to look at Kara once more.

“K2 if you think I need help in a social situation you should ask.”

Kara nodded.

“Text. Lena need help now?”

Lena smiled and shook her head.

“No K2. Watch,” she turned to Todd. “You forgot you were harassing your boss. You’re fired effective immediately. Security escort him out.”

Security had been hanging around the edges and quickly came forwards removing the stunned Todd and marching him out. Lex was still furious. He pulled his eyes from Kara to glare at his sister.

“She’s still dangerous, what if Todd had told her to carry you off for him?” Lex said.

“Text. Prime directive help Lena,” Kara said quickly.

Lena saw it and smiled.

“Lex I think you should pay more attention to your own programming. What is K2’s prime directive?” Lena asked.

“She was made to serve,” Lex growled.

Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure about that because I think it’s changed.”

Lex turned around to glare at Kara. She knew she was going to be in a world of suffering for days. 

“K2, state your purpose,” Lex ordered.

“Text. To serve.”

Lena pulled her brother back stepping in front of Kara.

“K2 who do you take orders from?” she asked.

“Text. Humans.”

“In what order?”

“Text. In order, Lex and Lena Luthor. Alex, Brainy, Winn. Other employees of Luthor Corp.”

Lena turned to her brother a challenging smirk on her face.

“Now, tell her to hit me.”

Kara started to panic. She didn’t want to hurt Lena ever. But if Lex told her, she knew she would be in a lot of trouble. Lex glared at his sister. She raised an eyebrow silently challenging him as she sipped her scotch. Lex looked at Kara.

“K2, hit Lena.”

She took three very quick steps back. 

“Text. Error. Error. Error. K2 cannot hurt Lena. K2 loves Lena. K2 never hurt Lena. Error. Error. Error. Error.”

She kept backing away saying Error until someone grabbed her gently from behind stopping her retreat. She looked and saw a smiling Alex holding her still.

“See Lex. Your programming won’t let anyone, even you, use her to hurt me.”

Kara was sweating as she tried her best not to react as Lex glared at her. She was panicking now. He knew she loved Lena. She hadn’t meant to say that. The team quickly surrounded her.

“We’re really sorry boss we’ll be more careful with her we promise,” Winn said wrapping an arm around Kara.

Lena looked at Lex and went to stand with her team.

“The AI is still learning what is and isn’t allowed. Let us keep her, please Lex. No more parties until you think she’s ready but you can’t put something this brilliant back in the hands of a foreman.”

Lex had looked from the team surrounding her to the watching company.

“Alright, but until I’m satisfied it won’t pose a threat it’s to stay only in the lab. If you want to take her anywhere, even to another floor I’ll have to approve it. And Lena you are personally responsible for anything that happens as a result of those trips. Now put it back in the lab before it hurts anyone else.”

Lena had nodded as the team cheered and high fiving each other and Kara. Lena took her hand leading her away from the party and back to the charging station. She’d taken the hat and tinsel off before she directed Kara in.

“K2, thank you for coming to help. Even if I didn’t need it.” Lena glanced around the empty hallway. “It was still nice to have someone come to my defense.”

“Text. K2 always protect Lena.”

“Good K2.”

Lena smiled patting her helmet fondly before closing the door leaving Kara alone.)

“We’re taking K2 to a party?” Brainy asked walking in.

Lena shook her head.

“No I was making a joke. I just wanted to test K2’s learning capacity. It seems K2 can keep a beat. I wonder if K2 can learn a more complicated one. It should be fairly straight forward.”

Lena tapped a new beat. Kara watched it and copied as best she could but this was harder than she was used to. Lena smiled as she struggled.

“Don’t push yourself K2 I was just seeing the edges of the programming,” Lena’s hand went to Kara’s neck again. “Can you bring me the folder on my desk?”

Kara nodded and left to fetch it. She didn’t see Lena’s frown as she left but she did hear her whisper.

“Don’t turn around K2, keep walking act normal.” 

Kara’s eyes were wide as she forced herself to keep walking. 

“When you can’t hear my voice anymore make a noise. I want to work out just how good your hearing is.”

Kara could feel her heart rate spiking as she tried to remain calm. She walked to the office and picked up the file listening to Lena.

“You can still hear, interesting. I wonder just how good your ears really are. I know you sleep but how well. Do you sleep enough? If yes then put the file to my left on your return if no then put it to my right.”

Kara returned cautiously and placed the folder to Lena’s left. She smiled at Kara and thanked her. Kara was nervous but Lena acted mostly normal the rest of the day. Eventually everyone else had gone home and it was just Kara and Lena in the lab. Lena looked up and smiled at Kara at ten exactly. 

Kara got up as usual and went to her station. She closed the door and hitting the button. The lift activated taking her down to her room. When she went to get undressed this time she wondered. Stepping out of the suit she glanced back and saw it, the tiny circular button hidden on the highest part of her neck where the helmet would hide it. One brief flash of x-ray vision and she knew what it was. 

She remembered Lena’s hand on her throat the day before. She decided to test if Lena was the one with the camera. She made sure she was directly in front of it when she started stripping out of her clothes. She heart Lena’s heartbeat suddenly start racing.

“Fuck.”

It was barely more than a whisper but Kara heard it. She smiled. But then the heartbeat returned to normal. Kara made her way to the shower and turned showing off her body but there was no reaction. She frowned thinking and tested again. No reaction.

So Lena had possibly stopped watching. A few minutes later there was another spike. Kara smiled. So she was checking waiting for her to finish but trying not to see. Kara smiled. It was sweet that Lena was trying to protect her privacy. She would have to play with that. Although that might be unfair on Lena. Kara sighed. It was definitely unfair to use it against Lena.

She finished her shower and got dressed again. She pulled out her food and sat down with her helmet following her usual routine. When she thought Lena was watching she started a sequence. _Lena, sea, K2. Lena. Voice. K2. Ear._

On her third repeat She heard Lena above her cough.

“Yes.”

_K2. Person. Sea._

“Yes.”

_Smiling emoji._

“How long have you been here?”

_Ten. Earth. Fireworks. Question mark._

“Ten years. Shit. How long has Lex had you?”

_Ten. Earth. Fireworks. Question mark._

“I’m so sorry K2. I’ll find a way to free you.”

_K2. Pink heart. Lena._

“Oh K2, I wish I’d known earlier. I’m so sorry.”

_Red heart._

“Okay, what can he see, what does he know?”

_Lex. Eye. Ear. Computer. Folder. K2. Helmet._

“Are there any other cameras down there?”

Kara looked around using her x-ray vision as she listened to Lena’s rapidly beating heart.

_Two. Bed. Elevator. Camera. Helmet. Microphone._

“I’ll find a way to shut them off so I can get you out for a bit. It might take some time and I’m sorry for that K2 but I know my brother and if I want to get you safely away it will take planning.”

_Clock. Thumbs up._

“Uh K2, sorry about the um… accidental invasions of privacy. I promise I wasn’t intending to look.”

Kara laughed and it took everything in her not to turn and look at the camera. She fell backwards laughing to make eye contact with the camera before she said the next sequence. 

_Lena. K2. Woman masturbating._

Kara laughed harder when she heard Lena drop something. Kara shook her head and then she suddenly stopped as a high pitched whining begun to emit from the helmet. She covered her ears and glared at the helmet. 

_Lex. Devil. Ear._

The whine got louder.

“I was making a joke Sir,” she said knowing Lex would hear it. “I’m sorry I won’t joke about you again.”

The helmet changed on it’s own and Lena appeared.

“Or about hearing your sister have sex. Rao.”

The whine got a little louder and Kara stuffed her fingers in her ear. The number five turned up on the screen. Kara sighed. She got up and removed her fingers for a second to grab her dirty clothes and use them as makeshift ear muffs. She put the helmet on to charge and went to lie on her bed. She turned to the suit where she could see the camera. She smiled brightly. Lena knew she was real. She closed her eyes. _Lena knew._

Lena checked the feed regularly throughout the night watching Kara lying on her bed the clothes against her ears. When she strained her ears she heard nothing. She sighed. Kara’s hearing was far too sensitive in it’s way.

She dove into the prototype. She needed to get ahead of schedule. She needed time to save K2. For the first time she wondered about K2’s real name. Surely she had one, or did she not know it. She looked about twenty she should know her name. Lena resolved to ask her at the first opportunity. 

The next day K2 seemed a little less energetic and Lena felt bad. She smiled at K2 and gave her an affectionate pat after giving her a hug good morning. K2 gave her a big smiley face and she couldn’t help smiling back. She worked as hard as she could pushing herself to finish as much as she possible so she could find a way to communicate with K2 without her brother knowing. 

She needed a microphone on K2. Well a microphone, and a way to bring her out of her room without Lex knowing. She glanced at the cameras. She could probably put some kind of patch through. She needed to get into the system, access to the wires that would lead down to the camera’s in Kara’s space. They had to be on a separate network but Lex wasn’t one to deviate too much from existing systems if he could avoid it. She looked at the heating. 

It would take a few days to make sure Lex didn’t know but she would get K2 out for a little bit. Maybe just five minutes. She could isolate the cameras for the floor and K2’s room and loop the whole system for five minutes then create something more sophisticated. But how closely would Lex be watching K2 now. It seemed he had known immediately so he probably had a close watch on her. He or someone else watched her constantly. Whoever watched her probably had a direct line to Lex if she misbehaved. Lena needed a new way to talk to K2.

Two days later she walked into her office removing the microphone from it’s pouch under the guise of searching her handbag. 

“K2 if Lex can hear me talking to you like this answer yes to the next thing I ask you,” she whispered.

She pretended to look through her coat pockets to add the glue.

“K2 do you know where my phone is?”

K2 appeared in the doorway and shook her head. She looked around slowly clearly using her X-ray vision to find it. Lena smiled and bent over pretending to be searching the couch. Lena had a feeling she was getting looked over. Her phone buzzed with a message.

Lena smiled taking it out.

_K2- It is in your back pocket._

“Thank you K2. I must be more tired than I thought. I might go home at a normal time tonight. Curl up and watch a movie.”

K2 showed a smiley face. Lena smiled back and looked down. She sighed.

“Hold still K2.” 

She placed a hand on K2’s shoulder and pressed firmly putting the microphone in place as she pretended to adjust her shoe. K2 didn’t move. When she was sure it was stuck Lena put her shoe back on and patted K2.

“Who knows if I get out of here before ten I can start my movie at ten thirty and be in bed not long after.”

K2 showed her a pink heart did a double thumbs up.

That night Lena packed up at nine fifty five and gave K2 an affectionate pat checking the microphone was still in place. 

“Goodnight K2. I’ll see you.”

K2 showed a smile and waved goodnight. 

Lena headed downstairs and got in her car directing her driver to take her home. She was back in her apartment at ten past ten and kicked off her shoes. She brought up the video feed from K2 and smiled. K2 was sitting on the floor with a silver packet of food open and her helmet. She was running sequences. Lena recognised some of them. She smiled. K2 was practicing instructions for assembling the prototype fans. 

She turned the sound on just to check. The sound was surprisingly clean. It occurred to Lena that the room might have some sound dampening. Lex had mentioned blocks in the helmet so it probably made sense. Then she heard K2’s voice for the first time.

“Alex, left, screw 4. WD, spray, smile.”

Lena gasped her hand coming up to cover her mouth. K2 had a _voice._ K2 could tal _k._ She listened as K2 ran through the long sequence of instructions for Alex. At ten thirty she saw K2 sigh and throw out the food packet having licked it clean again. She looked nervous. Then sad. 

“I am an alien. I am also the last of my people. I think,” K2 took a deep breath. “I am sure I am the last Kryptonian. I was saved by my parents as our planet… died. They put me in a pod and sent me to earth to look after my cousin. But he is dead. At least I think he is. I have never seen any evidence he is alive, or that he even made it here.”

Lena wasn’t even sure she was breathing anymore as she looked at K2. She felt her stomach drop as she realised just who K2 was talking about. So much about the situation suddenly made sense, and she felt herself slowly sinking to the floor.

“Our parents chose earth for it’s yellow sun, the radiation would give us power we never had on Kryption. It was supposed to help keep us safe. It didn’t really work out that way though.”

She was silent for a minute seeming lost n memory before she took a deep breath.

“I was thirteen when I arrived. Barely a more than child sent to look after a baby. The two of us the last of our people, our culture. I was supposed to teach Kal our language, our culture.”  
She watched K2 wipe away tears. She seemed more determined as she kept talking.

“I had a good childhood and a good family. My mother was a judge and my father a scientist. I had an Aunt called Astra who always answered when I called. I was going to go into the Science Guild when I grew up and be just like my father. Astra always said I would do something special for our people when I did. My mother would tell me bedtime stories and my father taught me mathematics at our kitchen table. I was loved.”

Kara took another deep breath her gaze focused very determinedly on the wall. 

“I come from a people of great strength, pride and intelligence. We-”

K2 made a noise of pain. Stuffing her fingers in her ear. 

“Really Sir, I’m not allowed to talk to myself now?” she asked. 

Lena’s heart broke a little as she realised why it was happening. She pulled up the sound and applied a filter trying to work out the frequency when K2 spoke again.

“My name is Kara Zor-El. I am a Kryptonian and no matter how loud that sound I will not forget who I am or where I came from!”

Kara sighed and covered her ears with her dirty clothes again lying on the bed.

“Okay I’m done,” she said loudly glaring at the helmet.

Lena sat watching for another hour as Kara silently moved her lips in what looked like a prayer. She got up and started work then. She was going to free Kara Zor-El. No matter what.

Kara was tired. The two nights of barely any sleep in a week had hurt but she tried not to show it. Lena had a determined look in her eyes and she was driving through the work with a zeal Kara had rarely seen. The whole team seemed to have picked up on Lena’s change and oddly they turned to Kara.

“Hey K2, you know what’s up with the boss?” Winn asked.

Kara tapped her chin thinking. She shrugged and threw up a picture of a man then a question mark. Winn laughed and shook his head.

“She would be more distracted if there’s a man,” Winn said.

Kara smiled.

“Message Winn, maybe he’s not very good.”

Winn checked his phone and smiled. He looked back at Lena who looked up at them. They looked away. Kara looked back again. Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Well best get back to work I guess,” Winn muttered.

An hour later Alex motioned Kara over.

“Hey K2 do you know why Lena’s so tense?” Alex asked.

Kara repeated the suggestion of a man and Alex laughed shaking her head. Brainy was last and the most blunt.

“K2 have I upset Lena?” he asked.

Kara shook her head.

“Has someone upset her?”

Kara suggested a man again and watched Brainy nod looking at Lena. Lena looked over and sighed pushing away from her computer. 

“K2, what’s happening?” she asked.

“Message Lena, we are wondering if you have a bad boyfriend.” Lena looked at her screen and started laughing. “Message Lena, a bad girlfriend?”

Lena stopped laughing her eyes wide and Kara noticed the sudden change to her heartbeat. She quickly smiled at Kara trying to hide it.

“No K2 I do not have a bad boyfriend, or girlfriend. We’re just behind schedule and I don’t like it.”

Kara nodded and looked at the team. She shrugged.

“And that air conditioner is irritating me. K2 set a reminder for me to fix it tonight. I’m not going to wait for maintenance to come and tell me they’re missing a part for a week.”  
Kara nodded making a note to remind Lena. 

Lena left after she “fixed” the AC. She took her car home and immediately opened her home computer. She started the program and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the robot where she wanted it. She spent an hour getting it carefully into position with it’s tiny robot legs. Once the job was done she had to wait. She needed a storm. She sighed. It could be weeks before the weather conditions and timing were right. 

Then as though some greater power was supporting her it was only three days before a large thunderstorm swept through. It crashed into the city late that night as she was in the lab alone with Kara. She activated the robot on her phone and waited for the perfect moment. As lightning flashed she hit the button and the power drained from the floor. 

“Look away Kara,” she whispered.

Kara got up and turned to look at Alex’s samples. Lena set a timer. She stood on the desk and lifted the ceiling tile reaching up and finding exactly what she expected. She smiled Lex was rather predictable at times. She clipped the tool in place and returned the tile. Finally she went to the air conditioner collecting her robot from it’s spot and hiding it in her bag right before power returned to the room. She glanced up and saw the light return to the cameras. 

Kara turned around. She flashed a low power sign. Lena smiled. She walked over and gave Kara another hug clipping an override into the exposed wires under the helmet.

“Go charge K2. I promise I’ll go home soon.”

Kara smiled and left. Lena sighed slumping over and breathing a sigh of relief. She waited half an hour working on the prototype. Once she was sure no one would make the connection she pulled up her personal tablet and started checking. She smiled, she had the cameras in the helmet, Kara’s cell and the floor. She made sure she could do what she needed and put her phone aside. It was clunky and a little risky but it would work. 

She looked back at the prototype. It was almost finished. Lex was going to be very happy, she might even have it done early. Her team really had done wonders. Though they always did wonders. She sighed as she considered the device. 

“Kara, pretend to go to sleep. Make it a position you can return to and stay still. In five minutes I’m going to loop the footage and we’ll talk face to face.”

Lena tapped the timer and slowly slumped over pretending to gradually fall asleep on her workspace. It wasn’t at all uncommon. She sighed letting her body relax. It wasn’t easy. 

She was aware of the adrenaline rushing through her system. The way her heart was pounding and the sudden dryness in her mouth. She was about to meet Kara, see her in the flesh, not over a camera. Kara would be in front of her _real_ and not covered in metal. Her phone beeped softly and Lena got up. She was shaking as she reached the door to Kara’s room. She opened and saw for the first time the panel in place hiding the secret elevator. Then it lifted and she saw Kara climbing up the chute grinning at her.

Lena held out a hand and felt Kara touch her for the first time. Kara’s hand was strong and surprisingly warm as it wrapped around hers. Lena pulled Kara up wrapping her arms tight around her and felt the tears.

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” she whispered.

Kara was crying holding Lena tighter and tighter.

“Can’t breathe,” Lena gasped.

Kara immediately let go. 

“I’m so sorry Lena are you okay?” Kara asked.

Lena laughed and hugged Kara again. Kara lifted her off her feet with ease spinning her around the hallway. The two of them laughing and crying. Lena couldn’t quite believe it was happening.

“We’ve only got a few minutes. Any more and he might notice. But I promise Kara I will find a way to get you free I swear I will.”

Kara nodded pressing their foreheads together.

“I can wait. It’s been ten years. I could wait another ten as long as I have you.”

Lena felt more tears and she breathed in Kara’s warm scent. She smelt of leather, soap, and sunshine.

“How do you smell so good?” she asked laughing.

Kara shrugged and she had never looked more like K2, or rather she finally saw how much of K2 had been Kara all along.

“I’m sorry that question made no sense,” Lena said smiling at her. 

Kara laughed and Lena wiped her tears away. Some part of her wanted to cling to Kara and never let go. It was going to kill her to send Kara back into that room again.

“I always wondered about how you really smelt,” Kara whispered. “It’s a sense that’s not heightened for me here. I love your perfumes. Sometimes I would get them on me and I could smell you for a little while and it made me feel better.”

“I’ll wear perfume tomorrow and find a way to get it on you so you can smell it. Fuck Kara. I’ll do anything you want,” Lena whispered.

Kara held her tighter for a moment.

“Get more sleep. You work too hard,” Kara said.

Lena laughed. 

“Okay I promise. I will go home soon after this and sleep in for once. For you.”

Kara’s smile was dazzling. Lena wanted to cry when she saw the dimples. She touched them and sighed watching Kara melt into the contact. Kara hadn’t taken her hands off her for even a moment.

“How long has it been since anyone touched you?” Lena asked.

Kara looked up eyes full of tears.

“With love? When my mother hugged me goodbye. Physically, skin to skin a year.”

“Oh god how are you-”

“I can still feel some things through the suit. All the affection from the team helps.”

“They don’t even know. Alex will lose it when she finds out.”

Kara laughed and nodded. Lena’s phone beeped and Lena forced herself to let go of Kara.

“Okay here’s what we’re going to do. Go back down get into position. I’m going to pretend to wake from a nightmare. Put on your suit and come up. You can give me a hug and send me home. Okay?”

Kara nodded and smiled climbing into the lift shaft. She stopped looking up at Lena.

“There’s one thing I always wanted to say to you.”

“Yes?” Lena asked.

“You’re my best friend.”

Lena felt a fresh wave of tears.

“And you’re mine.”

Kara gave her another smile then slid back down the chute watching Lena lower the plate back into position once more. Lena made her way back to her work station and resumed her previous position. She hit the button to end the loop and counted to ten. Then she let the emotions overwhelm her. It was only a few minutes before she felt Kara’s arms around her. 

She sank into the embrace sobbing into Kara’s shoulder. Now she knew who was under everything she wanted to tear the metal and cloth and feel that warm skin once more. Her hands clawed feebly at the metal and leather. She wanted Kara not K2. She wanted Kara to be able to feel her.

She would get her out. She would free her. Whatever it took.

The next morning before getting out of her car —arriving at ten thirty having gotten a proper eight hours sleep for once— she applied her perfume and went straight up to Kara and hugged her rubbing her wrists and neck subtly against the fabric of the suit. Kara gave her an extra squeeze in her hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this chapter. Let me know down in the comments what you liked, what feels you got and anything else that comes to mind.


	5. Red hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Lena knows it's harder for them to stay away from each other, which it turns out is a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all just a note, if you like the concept of Kara being disguised as a robot there's another fic called Kill Command by rancordesherzens (special thanks to JBQ for telling me the name and to ASmolBean for reminding me about it last chapter) so if you like this story you'll probably like that one as it was one of the early inspirations for this story.  
> There was also a one shot fic about Lena being an AI on Kara's work computer and she's flirty af. If anyone knows the name of that fic let me know down in the comments so I can share it with y'all as it was also an inspiration for this fic.

Kara couldn’t help her good mood. It was a good day. She had gotten a hug, a real one from Lena and now she could smell Lena’s perfume all over her. Today was going very well. She had barely slept last night too happy and excited after her hug and touching Lena. Rao she had actually touched Lena with her own hands and she felt every bit as good as she had thought, better even. 

She would sleep more tonight. Make up for the long nights but today she was too happy. She kept feeling herself drawn into Lena’s orbit. Lena kept smiling at her whenever she did. Kara watched as Lena kept playing with her tools her eyes seemingly drawn to Kara. Kara couldn’t help looking at her. She wanted to drape herself across the workbench and ask Lena to pet her. After last night she had a feeling Lena would. Rao she had actually touched Lena.

“Are we teaching K2 flirting now?” Alex asked.

Lena and Kara looked over at a smirking Alex. Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Well, you keep smiling at K2, did you give K2 an upgrade or something last night? Give her a secret dick or something?”

Lena rolled her eyes. Winn returned bearing coffee as she replied.

“No Dr Danvers I did not give her a secret dick or something.”

Kara looked down at herself as though half expecting one to appear. Winn looked between Lena and Alex.

“What did I miss?” he asked.

“Alex suggested I was flirting with K2.”

Winn laughed.

“But you always flirt with K2,” he said.

They all looked at him. 

“You hug K2 more than Alex even though you pretend not to and how many times have you accidentally put lipstick on her?”

Lena sighed shaking her head as her heart rate accelerated. Kara displayed a smiley face then the kiss emoji. Brainy started counting.

“I don’t think Winn meant for you to actually count Brainy,” Lena said.

Brainy stopped.

“I apologise, I misunderstood the intention behind-”

“What were you up to?” Winn asked.

“Ten.”

Alex laughed. She looked over at Lena.

“Boss I think you might need to get out more.”

“I get out plenty,” Lena huffed. “I just don’t talk to you perverts about it.”

Alex looked at Lena clearly disbelieving but saying nothing. She looked at Kara. Kara put up another smile emoji. 

“K2, would it be possible to give you a dick?” Alex asked.

Lena glared at Alex in silent rebuke. Alex shrugged.

“I’m just asking we don’t know how much on their innards are free real estate. Maybe we could put like a radio in them or something. So K2 could you fit a little extra down there, for recreation?”

Kara quickly shook her head. Then thought about it. She looked down at herself, technically it was just a shell covering her body so if they wanted they could just add something-

“K2 do not answer that,” Lena said.

“K2 tell us!” Alex and Winn said.

Kara looked between them and Lena unsure what to do.

“K2, command override. Do not tell them how much space you have. None of us need to know if it’s possible.”

Alex coughed clearly trying not to laugh. Lena glared at her. She raised an eyebrow silently reminding Alex she was still the boss. Alex sighed.

“It’s not like she needs one to do the job.”

Kara displayed a picture of a woman with her hand down the pants of another. Alex laughed.

“Yes K2, just like that.”

Lena actually growled. Kara tried not to laugh. Alex was going to get her in serious trouble one of these days. 

“Danvers if you continue to speculate about the sexual uses of K2 I’ll do an override so your coffee is always-”

Kara didn’t hear the gunshot, nor did she hear the bullet shooting through the air, it was the glass that warned her. She heard the glass shatter and moved without thinking. She slammed into Lena sending her crashing into the wall. She felt the bullet slam into the side of her head as the whole team froze in shock as the glass continued to fall over the floor. Kara rushed forwards covering Lena and carrying her into her office as another bullet hit her back. 

“Message team, sniper.”

The team took cover, Brainy hit the alarm and Kara ran back carrying the team one at a time to the cover of Lena’s office. Security swept in after and checked them over. Kara looked at Lena and started apologizing for shoving her. Lena looked at her for a moment seeming a bit stunned.

“K2, I would rather a concussion than being dead.”

Then she was hugging Kara very tightly.

“Thank you,” Lena whispered.

Kara hugged her back as tight as she dared and Lena hung on. She wouldn’t let go. Kara wasn’t entirely sure what to do as Lena kept her arms tightly around her holding on. On one hand she wanted to hug her back just as much, but she also knew Lex might object. She decided it was worth it. Lena always was. 

Alex eventually managed to pry Lena off Kara so she could check her injuries. Alex examination concluded bruising and a possible concussion. Treatment being ice packs, rest, and painkillers. Lena chose to stay at work. She chose to stay with Kara. Lex called. 

“Lena are you alright? Why are you still at work?”

“Hi Lex, I’m fine. A little bruised and shaky but otherwise fine. K2 saved me again. You sure I can’t just make her my new security-”

“Don’t even joke about that! I saw the footage I’m shocked she didn’t shove you out the window,” Lex said.

Lena sighed.

“I’m pretty sure her programming would prevent that.”

“Even my code has gaps,” Lex said.

Lena sighed again looking at her team and Kara sitting in a chair as the police took their statements. 

“I’m fine Lex. Do you think K2 got footage of the sniper?”

“No the glazing on those windows is specifically designed to prevent people looking in. It messes with the camera even from the inside.” Lex sighed. “And K2 was turned away from the sniper at the time. I checked.” Lena rubbed her eyes. “I’ll do some digging, see what I can find out. Until then will you please let me get you some extra security?” 

“No Lex. Don’t increase security, not one person extra. I mean it. They’ll just increase the body count.”

Lex begun to protest but Lena cut him off.

“Goodbye Lex, I promise I’m fine.”

Lena hung up and looked at her team. They all looked a bit shell shocked.

“K2.”

Kara stood up. Lena opened her mouth and closed it again. She gave Kara a small smile.

“Come here so I can take a look at those bullet holes.”

Kara went over and turned for Lena to examine the holes. One had punched through the metal shell on her back to fall somewhere in her boots the one that hit her head was still in the helmet. Lena looked at both holes and sighed.

“At least they haven’t damaged any of your circuits. Don’t go to far today K2. I might need my robot shield,” Lena said forcing a smile.

Kara nodded doing a double thumbs up.

“I’m scared,” Lena whispered.

Kara wrapped herself around Lena’s back hugging her gently.

“Message Lena, Robot shield activate,” Kara said.

Lena’s phone chimed and she looked down. Then she laughed and it was a real laugh. Kara watched the effect it had on the team as they all relaxed a tiny bit.

“I won’t be able to work like that. You can just stay close, and between me and any windows.”

Kara let go and saw the rest of the team relax slowly as they kept working. Winn decided to do all the fetching instead of sending Kara. Kara stayed close to Lena. At several points when the others weren’t watching Lena reached out holding Kara’s hand under the table.

The following day was remarkably quiet by comparison. Lena was nervous about the window but overnight the maintenance team had come in and added several layers of tint and reinforcement to prevent anything coming in. Kara still shifted her usual place to be near Lena at her desk. It gave her less room to work but the grateful smile Lena gave told Kara she didn’t mind. At ten thirty Brainy stopped and stretched for his break. 

He took a deep breath and then deflated a little and Kara decided enough was enough. Lena had almost died the day before and she would not allow the team to put off their happiness any longer. She put down her pen walked over to Brainy and begun straightening his clothes.

“K2 what-”

“Message team, Brainy is going to ask Nia out today.”

Everyone looked at their phones and there were several laughs from everyone else as Brainy looked terrified.

“Message team, I am going to help.”

Kara didn’t give Brainy time to read the message instead turning him around and giving him a gentle push towards the door the team’s laughter following them out. At the elevator Brainy turned to Kara.

“I don’t think I can do this K2.”

“Message Brainy, yes you can. I will help you.”

Brainy looked very white but he nodded as they stepped into the elevator and headed down. On the ground floor they walked to the small coffee shop and waited for the person ahead of them. Kara drew a lot of attention but she was used to it by now. While intrigued by her everyone in the building was aware they were not allowed to take pictures or initiate interactions with her. Any guests were quickly dissuaded if they even thought about it. She smiled as she listened to the whispers and stood next to the increasingly nervous Brainy trying to be supportive.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Brainy whispered.

“Message Brainy, breathe. I will help you. I promise.”

Brainy checked his phone and nodded. Kara gave his shoulder a reassuring pat drawing some attention but not enough to worry Brainy. His attention was on Nia who was still serving the customer before them. 

The coffee shop staff were familiar enough with Kara picking up orders for the team that they didn’t pay any attention until she and Brainy made it to the counter and Nia.

“Hello Brainy, Hi K2,” Nia said with a smile.

Brainy nodded. Kara waved politely throwing up a smiley face.

“Hi Nia. Uh just the usual orders please,” Brainy said quickly.

She smiled brightly and started preparing the four coffees. Brainy rocked back and forth on his feet as he looked from the smiling Nia to Kara. Kara gave him a small push and motioned towards Nia. Brainy stumbled forwards and Nia looked at him. She smiled. He smiled back quickly.

“You brought K2 along this time,” she said nodding at Kara.

“Uh, I think it is more accurate to say K2 brought me along.”

“Oh,” Nia looked at Kara seeming a little confused.

“Images, Brainy, speaking, Nia Nal.”

“You wanted Brainy to talk to me?” Nia said.

Kara nodded and gave Brainy and encouraging thumbs up. Nia laughed looking back at a nervous Brainy with a smile.

“What did you need to talk to me about?” Nia asked looking back at Brainy.

Brainy gulped and took a step back.

“It can wait,” he said quickly.

Kara stopped his retreat turning him around and pushing him back towards Nia. Nia seemed to realise what he was meant to be asking and smiled as she leaned across the counter.

“I was wanting to uh, to…”

He looked at Kara again.

“Image, go.”

“To go on a uh, a to go with me…”

“Yes?” Nia asked leaning even further forwards.

Brainy glanced at Kara again.

“Image, romantic date.”

“Onadatewithme,” Brainy finished.

Nia beamed at him and picked up his coffee writing on it with her pen.

“Here’s my number, call me sometime and we can go on a date,” she said smiling.

Brainy’s face broke into a smile immediately and he visibly relaxed. 

“Yes, great. Excellent. I will call you and we can plan our date. Thank you Nia.” 

Nia gave him one last smile turning away to finish making the coffees. Kara approached Brainy and gave him a congratulatory pat. He smiled at her and then looked back at Nia with the biggest smile.

When Nia held out the tray Brainy didn’t move so Kara took it and turned him around gently guiding him away as Nia laughed softly.

“Bye Brainy, bye K2.”

Brainy turned around immediately only to be turned back by Kara who waved to Nia as she did. She heard Nia’s soft laugh as they made their way back to the lab.

Back in the lab Kara distributed the coffee as Winn and Alex gave Brainy high fives for finally asking Nia out, then hugs for her saying yes.

“K2 helped,” Brainy mumbled red faced.

Lena gave Kara an affectionate hug as she handed over her coffee.

“Of course, K2 always helps.”

Kara saw her move to kiss her cheek but she stopped herself instead giving an extra squeeze on her neck. Kara knew she was blushing and for once was very happy to have the helmet to hide it. 

“Image, red heart.”

“Aw K2 changed their heart for Lena,” Winn said with a smile.

Lena and K2 looked at him surprised.

“It used to be pink now it’s red. It’s the third time I’ve seen it,” Winn explained.

Lena smiled at Kara and then laughed as Kara quickly flashed up the pink heart.

“It’s probably from the new helmet. I’m surprised there haven’t been other changes that come up. Lex mentioned she might have some minor changes.”

Lena gave Kara a pat and a smile as she tapped her helmeted chin.

“Right because it has nothing to do with how affectionate you’ve been,” Winn teased.

Lena scoffed.

“K2 command override, Winn’s coffee order-”

“I take it back. I take it back!” Winn protested

“Decaf. One week.”

“Image, affirmative.” 

The green tick appeared and she looked at Winn smiling. He pouted and Kara threw up a smile emoji.

“Damn gay robot!” he said trying to keep his pout as everyone laughed at him.

Kara couldn’t help her smile, today was a good day. 

When she crawled out of the room and found herself hugging a beaming Lena again she knew today was one of the best especially when Lena accidentally put lipstick on her and had to rub it off as Kara tried not to smile too big. If she could she would have Lena put a kiss on her cheek with that lipstick just so she could show everyone she had been special enough to get a kiss from Lena Luthor. As she snuggled into Lena’s side and felt Lena holding her just as desperately as she told her the plan.

Lena smiled at Cat Grant across her desk. Cat smiled back. Lena could feel the _Queen of all media_ trying to get a read on her. She knew this was a risk but Lena wanted Kara out and this was the best way to get her message sent. Well the best option she had that Lex wouldn’t be able to trace easily. 

“I was surprised when you reached out, and by a letter no less. You’ve always been such a private person I must confess I was surprised,” Cat said

Lena nodded.

“Well I have need of your assistance with something.”

Cat raised an eyebrow. 

“One interview. I will answer ten questions of your choice, any topic. In return I need you to get a message to someone for me. He can't know who it’s from though.”

“How clandestine. And why do you think I can get this message out?” Cat asked.

Lena looked at the papers on Cat’s desk.

“I was surprised to hear you’d hired James Olsen. I would have thought he would never leave Superman’s side.”

Cat’s eyes widened a fraction. Lena sat back. Cat seemed to think for a moment. She met Lena’s eyes and adjusted some papers clearly thinking.

“When can you do the interview?”

“Once I get a response.”

Lena dropped an envelope on Cat’s desk. Cat picked it up turning it over.

“I wonder what would happen if I opened this envelope.”

“If you look probably nothing. If you show anyone, someone might die.”

Cat considered her carefully. Lena smiled back unflinching.

“Is this someone important to you?”

Lena took a deep breath and looked at Cat waiting for her to work it out. It only took a minute. Cat picked up her phone dialing an extension.

“James come to my office.”

Lena rose and gave Cat a smile as she picked up her bag.

“Until next time Miss Grant.”

Lena left breathing a sigh of relief. It was a risk but Superman would make all of it much easier. Without him extraction would be difficult.

Lena tapped the button and after counting to fifteen got up. She met Kara as she crawled out of her lift shaft and smiled as the other woman swept her into a hug. Kara was always so happy to see her. It made Lena feel an enormous amount of guilt especially considering everything her brother had done, and yet here was this woman who was happy to see her every single time. Kara should hate her. 

“I spoke to Cat Grant today. If I hear from her again I’ll go for an interview and be able to collect what we need. Maybe a month at most. How are you going?” she asked.

“I’m good, I like your perfume today,” Kara said rubbing her face into Lena’s neck.

Lena laughed. 

“It’s new. I thought you’d like it. You said you liked the floral ones.”

Kara beamed at her and Lena smiled. They sat down backs against the wall Kara’s head in Lena’s lap. It had been two weeks since they first met face to face. Most of Lena’s extra efforts in that time was spent getting control of the security systems so she could get Kara out at night for longer periods. They’d developed a routine at this point. Lena stayed extra late three times a week —she wished she could every night but Lex would get suspicious, and Kara insisted she needed sleep— at some point she would go to her office and fall “asleep” around one am and trigger the camera loop. Then she would let Kara out and they could sit and talk freely for an hour before resuming their places.

Lena pulled her bag over and took out a small cardboard box. She removed the cupcake undoing the wrapper and holding it out to Kara.

“What’s this?” Kara asked.

“I’ve noticed you’re always hungry. I know what my brother feeds you probably has zero flavor. I’m not really sure what your taste buds are like but if they’re similar to human you’ll probably like this.”

Kara looked at the cupcake and Lena saw tears as she gently took it and touched the frosting. She caught the tiniest bit and touched it to her tongue tentatively. Lena watched her eyes widen and tears fall as she carefully ate the whole thing in tiny bites licking her fingers over and over. Lena felt her heart breaking yet again.

“I’ll bring you more food. It probably won’t be much but I can probably get you above starving with some-”

Kara was hugging her again. And crying into her shirt. Lena hugged her back patting Kara's hair soothingly as her own tears fell. Well at least it would be easy to hide the marks from Kara’s tears with her own. Lena held Kara close until her timer went off and they wiped away their tears and separated. Kara gave Lena a kiss on the cheek and a smile before she disappeared and Lena replaced the lift panel. Lena tried not to think about the kiss.

Lena had a plan. And she was happy to have it involve her separating from her family a lot more. After all the loss of a beloved robot seemingly at the hands of your brother was something normal to be upset at your family for… well it was if you were a Luthor. With Superman’s help she could get Kara to safety and then freedom. It was going to break her heart but it would be done. She would have to give up Kara for the rest of her life but in return Kara would be safe and free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a few days before the next chapter because I need to write part of it still and I have to at least finish drafting the final two chapters of my other fic first.  
> Still let me know your thoughts and feels down in the comments. I always love hearing from y'all and how you're feeling about the story as it's posted.  
> Stay safe!


	6. Dancing and a capable doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena learns that Kara can dance and Alex finally learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry for the delay it's been a busy couple of weeks for me. I was sick and then work was hectic but here's your next (hopefully) feels inducing chapter.
> 
> Also for those interested the story with an AI Lena is Chemistry or Engineering by gveret. It's a fun one shot and I would recommend it if you're at all interested by the description. Special thanks to WriteSaidTheWriter for finding it.

Lena listened to the song Alex was playing and smiled. She had danced to it with Clark Kent years ago, back before Lex… before. She stretched her mind back to find the memory. 

(She had been sixteen or seventeen on holiday from boarding school. Lillian had been in Switzerland for some meeting and Lex was celebrating by hosting a party. He’d come up to her room and knocked on the door greeting her with a new dress and a happy smile insisting she put it on and join them downstairs. He'd even waited outside her room the ten minutes it took for her to change and do her hair. 

When she was ready he'd escorted her downstairs and shown her off all evening telling everyone how she was top of her classes and clearly the smart one. Everyone laughed and smiled saying how she’d be exceeding her brother in no time. Each time Lex had playfully suggest she already did. 

It had been a lovely night. One of the last before Lex’s obsession with Superman took over everything. One of the last before what remained of her brother disappeared completely.

Clark Kent had been there with Lois the two of them smiling and happy. Lex had begged a dance from Lois leaving Lena with Clark and a smile. They’d stood together watching the drunken pair as they spun around the dance floor. They were laughing and completely off beat as they tried to spin laps around everyone else and being generally silly as Lois dipped Lex and he did a pirouette through a turn.

Clark had turned to her with a small smile and offered her his hand. 

“Let’s show them the real steps,” he said.

She’d smiled and let Clark gently lead her around the dance floor. He’d even lifted her into a turn at one point making her laugh. She’d really felt like a princess that night. Safe and happy with her big brother and his friends. Everyone treating her like she was special because Lex insisted she was. It had been a small taste of what could have been. If only Lex had stayed like that. If only...)

Lena looked at Kara seeing her attention caught by the music. She was moving her fingers just that tiny bit. Lena turned to consider her team all bent over their work. They looked tired. She stretched standing up.

“K2 come here, I need a break.”

Kara came over immediately displaying a happy smile. 

“K2, do you know how to dance?”

Kara shook her head.

“I wonder if you can learn to waltz. Alex can you put this song back to the start for me.”

Alex smiled pausing the music as Winn and Brainy looked up watching closely. She positioned Kara’s hands and they went through the steps a couple of times before she gave Alex a nod and the music started. 

It was just the very basics. Kara stumbled a few times and Lena saw her constantly trying to watch her feet but Lena tapped her shoulder each time silently reminding her she was a robot. Lena sighed letting herself soften a little as Kara picked it up and grew more confident. She let Kara hold her as they moved around the lab her team watching and smiling as they shuffled around the room avoiding benches and boxes of equipment. 

On their third lap of the room Kara lifted her over a box in a turn causing Lena to let out a surprised squeal that had her team laughing. Her feet were quickly back on the ground and she was leading again. She had missed this, dancing. It had been a very long time since she had danced with anyone. The song ended and she let her hands fall.

“It seems you can dance K2. I’m impressed.”

Kara showed her a red heart and bowed. Lena laughed and the team applauded. 

“Are you sure we can’t take K2 to another party?” Winn asked. “I promise we won’t let anyone set off her protective programming.”

Lena smiled at Winn.

“I’ll see if Lex will let us take her to something more formal. Maybe the investors Christmas party. They’d be suitably impressed by her and stroke his ego. If we put in the request now I’ll have plenty of time to wear him down. Though you’ll all have to learn to dance if we go. I can’t let K2 show you all up.”

The team immediately promised they’d learn and all swore they wouldn’t drink at all if they got to take her. Lena laughed at their eagerness and sent the request to Lex along with the various promises of her team. She doubted he’d answer anytime soon. 

Kara was out of the chute the moment Lena lifted the plate. She swept Lena into a hug breathing deeply. The mix of lavender soap and expensive perfume that to Lena’s skin filling Kara with a sense of peace. Lena wrapped her arms around her hugging her as tight as her human strength would allow. Kara had missed this even if the reason why was more important. Lena needed sleep. Not that time at home seemed to make Lena any better rested. Kara suspected Lena spent all her time away from the lab going over every possible problem in her plan and finding solutions. 

They separated a little and Kara changed the position of their hands moving Lena through the first steps of the waltz. Lena laughed and Kara felt her insides melting at the sound. It was so rare that Lena laughed properly each time she did Kara couldn’t help but stop and listen.

“I take it you like dancing,” Lena said.

“Yes,” Kara said immediately.

“Did you dance on Krypton?”

Kara nodded turning Lena in a spin.

“On special occasions and festivals but we did not dance with partners. Not like you anyway. Each person was an individual dancer but we all moved as one.”

Lena smiled.

“I would like to see that sometime.”

Kara laughed.

“If you wish to learn Kryptonian dances you must do something for me in return,” Kara said pulling her closer.

“Anything you want,” Lena promised.

Kara’s gaze was caught for a moment by Lena’s lips and the urge to ask for a kiss was right there on the tip of her tongue. She moved Lena through the next few steps stalling before she gave her a smile. 

“Teach me a human dance in return. Once I can waltz I will teach you our wedding dance. Then the tango, and I will show you the…” she thought for a moment trying to think what would be the best descriptor. “The new science guild members arrive dance.”

Lena laughed.

“There was a dance for that?”

“Yes, it was an important day. Each guild had a dance for those joining to do as they walked in together. Imagine hundreds of students walking into the hall for the first time all in perfect time moving their bodies to show Rao their thanks for the honour. It was a very big deal. My father was sure I would do science so he taught it to me when I was little. So I would be prepared.”

Lena smiled holding Kara close.

“Well then. If you’re willing to teach me, I will be happy to learn.”

“Of course, you are a scientist. You must learn so that you can show Rao you are happy to be a scientist. Then Rao can give you extra blessings in your work.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara holding her close apparently overcome with some emotion. Kara was confused as to hy but she held Lena closer.

“How are you this good?” Lena whispered.

“I was a happy child who understood love and kindness. No matter what Lex does he cannot change who I am at my heart. I am Kara Zor-El and I will not forget who I am,” Kara said giving Lena a smile.

Lena gave her a very sad smile in return her hand moving to touch Kara’s covered stomach. 

“And you will be free again. I promise.”

Kara smiled.

“I know. Until then I have Lena Luthor, my best friend, and our team.”

Lena laughed softly.

“ _Our team_ is it?” Lena asked.

“Yes,” Kara said without hesitation. “They’d be lost without us.”

Lena laughed again her hand coming up to touch Kara’s face.

“And I would be lost without you.”

Kara returned the gesture her thumb stroking Lena’s cheek. One day she would work out how Lena's skin could be so impossibly soft. 

“No, you are never lost Lena. Even when everything tells you to turn away, to just let it go, you do not. You are too good, and too kind to ever be truly lost. But I think without me you are a little alone.”

Lena scoffed a single tear rolling down her cheek as she looked at Kara. She stroked Kara’s face with her hand and sighed.

“I am nowhere near as good as you Kara.”

Kara shook her head. She didn’t understand how Lena could fail to see the truth about herself. 

“If Lex cut you open and placed a bomb inside you would you kill people for him?”

Lena’s eyes became sadder as she looked at her saying nothing.

“If he starved and beat you would you push a button to kill hundreds?”

Kara wiped away Lena’s tears holding her face gently in her hands. 

“Would you make him devastating weapons of war to sell to the highest bidder if he locked you in a room that made you sick for days on end?”

Kara shook her head.

“No Lena you would not. You are like me. You can never forget who you are. You can be contained but you cannot be changed. Not in your heart.”

Lena was crying too much for Kara to wipe all her tears away so she hugged her closer.

“I’m a Luthor,” Lena whispered. 

“Exactly. You are Lena Luthor. And even though you were taken as a child and raised by them you are not like them. You are good. Even though the whole world thinks you are like your brother you get up every day and you are good. Even as you take on the weight of your families crimes you still manage to rise each morning refusing to let it crush you. Every day you do your work to make the world better no matter the temptations placed in front of you to do otherwise. You ask how can I be good, and I wonder how you cannot see that you are like me. Lillian may not have put a bomb inside your stomach but she certainly tried to put one in your head.”

Lena clung tightly to her breathing heavily as she struggled to control her tears. 

“You are not alone anymore Lena. You have me, and I’m not going anywhere. I promise”

There was a choked off sob as Lena clung tighter her whole body shaking as Kara held her tightly. She could feel Lena’s nails digging into her back as Lena tried to hold her tighter. Her nails tearing at the cloth covering Kara’s skin as though she wanted to tear it away and feel the skin underneath. Kara closed her eyes holding Lena in her arms letting her cry.

Lena pulled herself together five minutes later wiping her face and mumbling an apology before offering Kara a box of museli bars. They sat together on the floor Kara snuggled into Lena’s side her legs in Lena’s lap eating her way through the museli bars with a smile listening to Lena talk about music on Earth.

Starting the next night Lena left a small music player in her desk draw for Kara to listen to when she wasn’t around. There was a couple of hours per playlist each one a different genre to let Kara work out what she liked. What Kara liked was musicals and pop music. Both of which she wanted Lena to teach her to dance to one day.

Lena had an obstacle with Alex, she needed to get the woman alone but there hadn’t been any opportunities and time was running short. She had her interview with Cat Grant set up and she wanted to be sure of Alex first. She needed Alex. Deciding to take the risk she walked over to Alex’s desk and pretended to be checking over her work. Alex seemed confused for a moment as Lena frowned at her notes.

“Act normal,” Lena muttered trying not to move her mouth. 

Alex froze then sighed rubbing her eyes tiredly. 

“Stay late tonight there’s something I need to show you but no one else can know. It’s about K2.”

Alex sighed and rubbed her neck looking over at Lena for a moment. She turned to look at Kara. Kara noticed her watching and displayed a smile.

“This is going to take forever,” Alex muttered. “Hey boss, you mind if I work a little overtime tonight.”

Lena scoffed.

“Go ahead. You’re salaried.”

Alex laughed and Lena handed back the report after scribbling a few meaningless notes in the margins with instructions. She watched Alex read over them and look at Kara.

“Hey K2, can you get me some more coffee? I have a feeling I’ll need it.” 

Kara flashed up her little affirmative tick and left. Lena sighed and went back to work pushing herself to get as much done as possible. They were getting close to finished on the prototype and then it would require testing. When there was testing she’d have an extra excuse for Kara to come out of her room at night. That was if she couldn’t get her out before then. 

Lena sighed rubbing her eyes. She was so tired but she couldn’t stop. She’d sleep when all this was over. It would add an extra layer of believability anyway.

At twelve thirty two Lena activated the loop and left her office to see Alex slumped over her workbench apparently asleep.

“Okay, I’ve got the cameras on loop so when we go back make sure you’re in the same position,” Lena said.

Alex nodded getting up her face serious. 

“I’m about to show you something alarming. I think you’re probably going to have a bit of a hard time with it but I promise I’m working on a way to help her.”

Alex looked at her concerned. Lena motioned for her to follow.

“What are we doing?” Alex asked.

“We’re going to steal K2,” Lena said. “Or rather, we’re going to free her.”

Alex looked completely bewildered for a second before the wheels begun turning in her head. Lena walked over to the door and pulled Kara out. Kara turned to Alex with an enormous grin.

“Hey Alex,” she said. 

Alex took a step forwards her eyes wide as she stared at Kara. Kara swept her up into a hug lifting Alex completely off her feet and spinning her around for a moment. 

“You’re a person,” Alex mumbled hugging her back. 

“Yes! Well technically I’m an alien.”

Alex looked at Lena suddenly suspicious. Lena had expected this. It still stung.

“How long have you known?” Alex asked.

“Since the bomb. Her helmet glitched and I saw her face for a second. I attached a camera then a microphone. Now I’ve got a back door in our camera feed to allow her out for short periods when I stay late.”

Ignoring Alex’s continued glare Lena unwrapped and handed Kara a muffin. Not letting go of Alex Kara stuffed it into her mouth with a happy moan.

“Then why don’t we let her go now?” Alex demanded holding Kara protectively as she continued to glare at Lena.

“Because Lex has a bomb and several tracking chips in her, and I need you to cut them out.”

Alex held out a hand.

“Give me a scalpel then.”

Kara shook her head still holding Alex as she begun devouring a second muffin.

“It won’t penetrate my skin. We need a special one. A kryptonite one,” she said around a mouthful of muffin.

Lena watched as realisation hit Alex. She stumbled a little but Kara held her in place.

“Superman?” she whispered.

“How do you think I’m getting the scalpel?” Lena asked.

“How has he not smashed his way in here?” Alex asked looking around.

“Because he doesn’t know exactly where Kara is. If he tries to take her Lex will know and he’ll activate the bomb he has inside her. She dies, he dies. We need to remove the bomb and trackers first. Then we can get her out. I’ve got a plan Alex. What I need from you is a doctor capable of performing the surgery, and a second hiding place for Kara. You have a holiday booked from months ago to see your mother for her birthday. If we get lucky with the weather you can smuggle Kara to your mother then.”

Alex looked at Lena her jaw tight and her eyes narrowed. Lena met her accusatory glare saying nothing. Kara held out her hand. Lena came forwards and took it letting Kara pull her in for a hug. 

“Alex don’t be angry at Lena, she’s trying to save me. She’s not like her brother,” Kara said nuzzling her face into Lena's neck.

Alex sighed her whole body seeming to deflate. 

“I know, I’m sorry Lena. I’ve worked with you for five years and I know better.” Alex let out a frustrated growl. “It’s just- Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!”

Lena handed Kara a third muffin as Alex went through her breakdown. Alex sighed holding Kara tighter. 

“Okay tell me the plan,” she said. 

“Well for starters, can you start having a snack draw? Dior did not design their handbags with a lot of storage and I want to get another three thousand calories into K2’s diet,” Lena said with a smile. 

Alex smiled watching Kara devour another two muffins with a happy smile.

“Any special requests?” Alex asked looking at Kara.

“Not kale.”

Lena laughed. It had been the only thing Kara disliked so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who celebrates Merry Christmas, and to everyone else I wish you all a Happy Holiday season.  
> Stay safe out there y'all and I'll update again soon.


	7. An interview and a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has her interview with Cat Grant and Kara gets to make a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all I came across another android Kara story for those of you into this trope, Circuitry of the Heart by ShadowWrites.  
> The next chapter will be up within a few days and hopefully I'll have finished the final couple of chapters before New Years for you all.

Lena walked into Cat Grant’s office and set her handbag beside her chair. She slid it under the table towards Cat as they shook hands. Cat smiled and thanked her for agreeing to the interview. She bent down and a moment later Lena felt her bag nudge her foot. She glanced down and saw a small brown package had been added. She smiled.

“Ms Grant. I believe I promised you an interview.”

Cat nodded reaching for her phone and setting it to record. Lena was silent waiting as Cat looked up at her. Lena looked back waiting. She had a feeling she knew what the first question would be.

“Your brother is known to have a level of animosity towards Superman. Their rivalry is well documented and yet you have never been on the record either way.”

Lena nodded. It had taken a lot of work to keep it that way but now here she was. 

“So Miss Luthor, how do you feel about Metropolis’ caped crusader?”

Lena sighed.

“Like many siblings just because Lex and I are close does not mean we see eye to eye on everything. Superman is one of those things.” She gave Cat a very practiced smile. “I applaud Superman’s efforts to make the lives of citizens in Metropolis and the world safer. I don’t think anyone could disagree with the tremendous amount of good he has accomplished. His cult of worshipers however, they disturb me greatly. He may be an extraordinary man, with extraordinary powers, but he is still a man with flaws, whether we see them or not.”

”And yet you still support your brother and even reportedly create weaponry for him in your lab,” Cat said.

Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Your sources are incorrect Ms Grant. Yes I work as a scientist and technician in Luthor Corp’s R&D department, but my work is exclusively focused on the medical field. My team and I don’t do weaponry of any kind. It’s a term specifically written into my contract and that of my team. I would be happy to provide you a copy if you want. As for my support of Lex, he is my brother and I love him. I support _him_ , that does not mean I support or even agree with his actions.”

Cat nodded.

“Speaking of your team I’ve heard they work 100 hour weeks, not an especially healthy practice Miss Luthor. Would you care to comment on that?”

Lena laughed softly. Only she worked those kinds of hours.

“I think the actual number is closer to eighty hours when we approach our deadlines. During the testing and other early research stages my team works a regular forty hour week. If I ever tried to push my team that hard I’m pretty sure K2 would prevent it,” she said with a smile.

“K2? Is that a HR policy?”

Lena laughed again looking away to hide the beginnings of a blush.

“No K2 is certainly not a HR policy. K2 is…” she looked back at Cat and sighed. “K2 is the most wonderful, brilliant piece of technology my brother has ever made. K2 is an android, an actual android. K2 is…” She sighed again. “A stunning act of sheer technical brilliance and I admit ever since we got K2 my awe of my brother’s intelligence and ingenuity has only increased. To answer your question simply, K2 is a five billion dollar robot that my team uses mainly to assist in running tests and calculations, sending emails and making puns.”

Cat smiled. 

“Are there any images of K2?”

“If you dig deep enough you might be able to find some early images of K2 from when my brother first built her nearly a decade ago. She’s had several upgrades since then. There’s probably a few unofficial photos floating around on employee social media and a few from a very memorable office Christmas party. Other than that no.”

“How interesting. An actual android. Is there expected to be any version of K2 released by Luthor Corp?” Cat asked leaning forwards eagerly.

Lena shook her head giving Cat an apologetic smile.

“No I’m afraid K2 is destined to be one of a kind for a very long time. The cost of creating K2, plus the years required to gradually train the AI to help are simply not worth it. While K2 does have the ability to lift a bus with ease you could honestly hire a human for a lot less who would be as efficient in performing the role K2 does. I’m honestly shocked my brother dedicated as much to her as he did. I’m very glad though. For myself and my team K2 is worth every cent. We couldn’t get even half as much done without her, and after spending three years training K2 to work perfectly with us I confess we’re very attached.”

“You certainly sound very attached. Is there a particular reason for that?”

Cat was watching Lena closely. Lena shrugged.

“Just human nature I suppose. We work with K2 for an average sixty hours a week, talking, joking, interacting. It’s only natural we’d all be attached of her, especially since she gives us hugs.”

“The robot hugs you?” Cat asked in disbelief.

“Yes,” Lena smiled. “She also has a special handshake with one of my team, helped another finally get a date with their crush, and comforted another member through a breakup. Like I said, all things a person could do but K2 is a robot.”

“Are you sure she’s a robot?” Cat asked smiling.

Lena knew her laugh sounded a little forced but Cat didn’t call her on it.

“Yes, I’ve seen her glitch after getting too close to a magnet once. It would’ve been funny if we weren’t terrified of losing all her memory.”

Lena met Cat’s gaze and looked down at her bag. Cat raised an eyebrow and nodded. So she had opened the envelope.

“Let’s move on to other attachments then, your relationship with Jack Spheer…”

Kara jumped out of the chute and immediately swept Lena into a hug. She breathed a small sigh of relief as Lena hugged her back. She could hear the small uptick in Lena’s heartbeat and smiled. 

“Okay first things first I have some chocolate for you and we need to check the scalpel,” Lena said pulling back a little. 

Kara nodded and let go as Lena picked up her handbag and dug through it handing Kara the three small blocks of chocolate. Kara quickly unwrapped one shoving some into her mouth with a moan. Chocolate was definitely one of her favourite things. She smiled hearing the slight change in Lena’s breathing at her moan. That was another of her favourite things.

“Okay so here’s the scalpel it looks right but I want you to confirm as I’m not actually familiar with kryptonite.”

Kara stopped eating and looked at the small blade Lena was holding. She felt vaguely ill looking at it and when she put her hand close it did cause her veins to glowed green.

“Looks and feels like Kryptonite but we should probably make sure,” Kara said. 

“We don’t need to-”

“Yes, we do.” Kara said cutting her off.

Lena sighed and nodded.

“Where do you want me to test it?” she asked.

Kara looked down at herself. It couldn’t be anywhere that Lex might see. Which gave them two options really for places she could safely bleed.

“Cut my lip,” she said.

Lena flinched but Kara pulled her lip down exposing the inner flesh. She watched Lena hesitate then step forwards the scalpel held carefully in her hand. It was a small but clean cut eliciting a small whimper from Kara. Lena quickly cleaned the scalpel putting it on the ground and wrapping her arms around Kara. 

“It’s okay now. We know it works,” Lena said quickly.

Kara snuggled into Lena with a sigh as the sickly feeling of the kryptonite faded along with the taste of blood. Lena stroked her hair and Kara smiled listening as Lena whispered that it was all okay now and she was safe. It was oddly cute to have Lena comforting her. She clearly wasn’t very familiar with the role but she was trying.

“Will you kiss it better?” Kara asked.

“Sure,” Lena said pulling back a little and pressing a quick kiss just under her bottom lip.

Kara sighed pouting a little. Lena raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“You were too quick. I was gonna be real sneaky and get my first kiss from you,” she said.

Lena laughed as her heart sped up.

“It doesn’t count if I kiss you by accident,” Lena muttered tapping Kara’s cheek affectionately. 

Kara smiled wider and went back to devouring the chocolate Lena had brought her. 

“I’m just going to go hide the scalpel and I’ll be right back.”

Kara gave her best pout.

“Can I come with you?” she asked. 

Lena rolled her eyes and nodded.

“You know you are allowed to just walk around on this floor if you want.”

“Yeah, but I want to walk around on this floor with you,” Kara said.

Lena laughed and wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist. 

“Come on then. We can hide it in my office.”

“Ooh where in your office? Do you have a hidden space in a draw or something” Kara asked.

“Something like that,” Lena said. 

Lena entered her office and opened the bottom draw where she kept her personal items. She removed the scalpel from her handbag and carefully wrapped it in one of her spare shirts placing it near the bottom of the pile.

Kara smiled and waited for Lena to close the draw again. Lena considered the draw for a moment. She picked up an unopened box of tampons.

“What do you think, should I scatter some tampons in the draw to stop the boys finding it?” she asked.

Kara smiled remembering the last time Winn had seen a tampon. One had fallen out of Alex’s bag and rolled across the workbench towards him. He'd yelled and made a fuss. Alex had rolled her eyes and pinned him to the bench bouncing it off his face until he apologised and promised not to be such a big baby again. 

“It would certainly stop Winn,” Kara said. 

Lena laughed tearing open the box and emptying it over the draw. She sighed as two bounced out rolling away and under the couch. 

“Would you?” she asked motioning to the couch. 

Kara nodded using her Xray vision to look for them under the couch. She froze. 

“What?” Lena asked.

“I think someone put a bomb in your office,” Kara said slowly.

Lena looked at her alarmed. Kara picked up the couch moving it aside as she examined the carpet. There was cut in the fabric and the edge was lifting.

“When would someone have had a chance?” Lena asked.

“Maybe it was the cleaners last night,” Kara suggested. 

She knelt down carefully peeling back the carpet and then examining the floor beneath.

“What do you mean cleaners?” Lena asked. 

“There was two last night, they came wandered about the lab did some scrubbing used a vacuum and when security came to check they said they were told it was in preparation for an inspection. They showed their IDs and security let them be.”

Kara lifted up the section of floor that had been cut away to reveal the bomb. She looked at Lena. Lena looked very pale as she considered the device. 

“Kara get me my small toolbox,” she whispered.

Kara raced away fetching the box from it’s draw and handing it carefully to Lena. Lena let out a deep breath.

“Someone really wants me dead,” she said. 

Kara gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Don’t worry if it’s set off I can protect you from most of the blast,” she promised.

Lena let out a nervous chuckle putting on a pair of gloves.

“Says the woman with a bomb inside her.”

Kara gave her a nod and Lena started work. It was a tense few minutes for them both as Lena carefully removed the cover and examined the wires beneath.

“Okay I’m going to just remove one of the wires and the explosive components. It will be harmless after that.”

Kara nodded her attention focused on the device in front of them. She looked up to see Lena looking back at her the pliers in her hand.

“This could actually kill us if I fuck it up so… any last requests?”

“How about a kiss?” Kara asked with a wink.

Lena laughed and placed a hand on Kara’s neck pulling her closer.

“Sure.”

And that was how, kneeling on the floor of Lena’s office with a bomb between them, Kara got her first kiss. The soft press of Lena’s lips against her own sent a shiver through her body as her lips parted of their own accord one hand coming up to hold Lena’s face for just a second as Lena’s lips moved against hers while her heart did a funny little skip. Lena made a small noise in the back of her throat as Kara pressed closer. 

Then it was over and Kara was having trouble remembering to breathe. Lena gave her a very soft smile her hand caressing Kara’s cheek for just a moment. Kara licked her lips and Lena winked and just like that Kara was blushing. Lena laughed softly and they both looked down at the bomb.

“Here we go,” Lena muttered.

Kara watched carefully as Lena tugged the wire free and the then loosened a series of connections. She opened the second casing and removed the twin metal cannisters inside. They both let of a relieved sigh.

“I’ll be taking this I think,” Lena muttered putting the cannisters to one side. 

They put everything else back on the bomb and Kara gathered the two missing tampons dropping them in the draw and closing it before moving the couch back into position and looking at Lena. Lena smiled and Kara started blushing again. Lena walked closer wrapping her arms around Kara.

“Did you know you’ve got lipstick on you?” Lena asked.

Kara could feel the heat radiating from her face as she slowly shook her head. Lena chuckled reaching up wiping the mark off with her thumb.

“Well since we’re not dead did you want to go see what snacks Alex has put in her draw for you?”

Kara nodded. Lena led her over to Alex’s desk and the draw now full of a variety of snack foods. Kara smiled perching herself on Alex’s chair and pulling out a bag of pretzels. Lena chose to sit on the desk leaving Kara to eat as she examined the explosives she’d removed from the bomb.

“I think it’s best we not discover that bomb… ever,” Lena said with a sigh.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked between mouthfuls “It’s a bomb. Someone was clearly trying to kill you, again.”

“Yes but it’s now useless. When they attempt to activate it nothing will happen. In the mean time however I can examine this and hopefully get some clues as to who is trying to kill me.”

Kara nodded shoving another handful of pretzels into her mouth.

“Lena, uh…” Kara hesitated.

“Why would someone want to kill me?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded.

“You’re not exactly a threatening person. You’re nice and kind, and you make things to help people. You’re good.”

Lena sighed wearily.

“In short it’s because they think I’m like Lex… usually.” 

Kara tilted her head to one side confused. 

“But you’re nothing like Lex.”

Lena gave her a small smile. 

“Thanks. But I am a little like him, just not in the ways they think. We’re both brilliant workaholic engineers with a tendency towards alcoholism. Oh and we both have a strong connection to a Kryptonian.”

Kara scrunched up her face and Lena’s expression softened a little more.

“You’re more like Alex than Lex if we’re doing a tally,” Kara muttered.

Lena laughed. 

“I’ll be sure to point that out should the opportunity arises. In the mean time I’ll try and work out who it is and have them quietly arrested. Or rather Lex will. I’m surprised he hasn’t called about the sniper yet.”

Kara having eaten most of the pretzels now swapped over to a bag of chocolate covered peanuts. 

“Why is Lex the one following up? Shouldn’t that be like the police?”

“Lex is very close with quite a few police chiefs and is therefore able to lean on them a little to dig deep and find out what’s happening.”

Lena rubbed her face seeming very tired. Kara put the peanuts down and reached out carefully picking Lena up off the desk and holding her in her lap. Lena sighed heavily closing her eyes and snuggling into Kara. For a while they stayed like that Lena curled in Kara’s lap as Kara ate her way through the bag of nuts then two thirds of a box of cookies. 

Eventually Lena’s alarm went off and they separated making sure everything was the way it should be before Lena wiped Kara’s face and hands to remove any traces of the food she’d eaten. 

Kara could do it herself but she liked how gentle Lena was when she did it. Her hands touching Kara’s face over and over to make sure she’d removed all traces brushing her own hands over Kara to check. It felt oddly soothing. The sheer amount of attention she paid to the task a mark of just how much she cared. She would spent three minutes double and triple checking there was no evidence left behind before she would give Kara one last hug and help her back into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's in place and it's time for the great escape. Will it go smoothly or will there be complications keeping our kind hearted heroine trapped in her robot prison?


	8. Free Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena enacts her plan to free Kara..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time y'all.

It was three am and Lena was wide awake as she slipped out of her bed and took the private exit into the park beyond. The building cameras were looping one by one erasing her trip down. She’d tested and timed it until she knew it was perfect. Not even she could find evidence of the tampering on the files and she knew how it was being done. 

At the edge of the park was she found the car and got in. She had no idea whose car it was but Superman had left it where she asked and the key worked. Lena drove to the pickup and stopped. Alex materialized out of the shadows and got in beside her. They didn’t talk until Lena stopped the car a block away from the Luthor Corp building. 

“Ready?” Lena asked.

Alex took a deep breath and nodded.

“For K2.”

Lena laughed.

“I should probably tell you her name is actually Kara.”

Alex sighed heavily and shook her head.

“I’m an idiot. I should have realised that wouldn’t be her name.”

Lena gave her a reassuring pat and they got out. The walk over was nerve wracking but neither of them said anything. Both trying their best to act normally as the distant smell of sea and rain filled the air. Overhead thunder boomed and an electric buzz seemed to fill the air as though even mother nature herself wanted to take part. They entered using the side door and a falsified security keypass. At each floor they waited watching carefully as they made their way through the empty building and up to the lab. 

Before they entered Lena set the loop and waited exactly thirty seconds before entering. In the lab Lena went to fetch the scalpel as Alex helped Kara out of her room. They met her in the office where Lena had spread out a plastic sheet. Kara saw it and nodded lying down in the middle. Lena ran the scanner over Kara’s body and stopped each time it beeped looking carefully at the image and marking them. As suspected there were three tracking devices inside her. Lena put the scanner aside and handed the scalpel to Alex. 

Alex nodded and Lena changed her position moving the sit at Kara’s head. She gently stroked Kara’s hair whispering soothingly as the blade sliced into her skin. Kara grunted in pain as her blood poured onto the drop sheet while her veins glowed green. The first one was out, then the second, and finally after what felt like forever watching Alex dig around with forceps in Kara’s thigh the third.

Kara wiped at the tears pouring down her face and Lena handed Alex a cloth to remove the remaining blood. Kara said she would heal but it might take a few minutes so Alex applied tape bandages to the wounds and Lena did another scan. 

She nodded to Alex and they both looked at Kara who was sweating and shaking. She nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Lena held her head stroking her hair and looking into Kara’s eyes. Alex whispered an apology as the scalpel cut Kara’s stomach open. Kara was breathing heavily her eyes fixed on Lena. Lena stroked her face and hair whispering as much comfort as she could as Alex quickly plunged her gloved hand inside and worked to remove the bomb. The whole thing took maybe ten seconds but they were the longest ten seconds of Lena’s life as she watched Kara silently screaming in agony.

Alex quickly wiped the blood off and taped the incision shut. Kara was a mess of tears, snot and blood but she was still with them as Alex dropped the kryptonite bomb into the waiting container. Kara hugged Lena shifting until she was half curled in Lena’s lap. Lena held her pressing tiny kisses to Kara’s face and neck as she cried. Lena stroked her hair whispering how everything was going to be okay as Alex scanned her body again searching for any other trackers or embedded technology. She came up clean.

After a couple of minutes Kara was ready to move again. Alex wrapped up the drop sheet and put it in the bag handing Kara some extra clothes. Lena pulled out her laptop and did the final changes to te cameras.

Once Kara was dressed and Alex gave a final nod Lena went and placed the detonators. It took a few minutes but she had everything in place. She looked at the kryptonite bomb and made sure she captured the serial number. 

Kara struggled to stay standing as Alex attached her harness. Lena quickly did her own. Alex already had hers in place. Lena made eye contact with them both. She sent the message and activated the detonation timer. They had three minutes. 

They headed for the roof Kara being supported between the two of them in her weakened state. As they staggered out into the cold and rain Lena saw him. 

_Superman._ His family crest lit up in the flash of lightning as his cape billowed behind him in the wind. He looked terrifying silhouetted against the clouds. Lena was reminded of some angry god hovering in the air ready to pass judgment on the mortals below. But his face when he saw Kara was suddenly bright and hopeful as she whispered something lost to the wind and rain.

Kara was clinging to Lena as they raced across the roof. Lena held Kara in place as Alex clipped them all together and gave the rope to Superman. He smiled and with a gentleness Lena hadn’t expected they rose into the air Kara clinging tightly to her side as the wind and rain soaked through their clothes. Lena couldn’t help the smile on her face as she watched the Luthor Corp building grow smaller even as she was terrified by the height. Kara was finally free.

Several minutes later they landed on the roof of the Catco building. Everyone was disentangled and Alex helped Lena carry Kara as they quickly made their way across the roof and into the stairwell. Once they were all clear Kara had her arms around Superman and was speaking in a language Lena guessed was Kryptonian. Superman nodded but seemed to struggle to keep up as he hugged Kara tightly.

Lena turned away to give them some privacy. Alex joined her. Five minutes later Lena felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Superman looking at her his eyes red from crying.

“I will never forget what you have done for us. Thank you.”

She nodded trying to keep it together.

“We’re not done yet. We need to hide Kara until she’s recovered and Alex can get her safely out. Lex will have a close eye on you and anyone even remotely associated with you. He’ll also be watching my team sure it was an inside job.”

“I can fly her anywhere in the world-”

“Exactly. He will expect her to be hidden either in Metropolis or some secret location. Lex has been able to track your general flight path for years. If you fly her anywhere he'll be able to track it and find her. We need him to be so busy looking everywhere and anywhere that he won’t look down.”

“Where are you suggesting?” Superman asked.

“This is why I didn’t say earlier because I wasn’t sure if you’d agree,” Lena said hesitantly.

Superman was looking at her a little worried. Lena took a deep breath.

“There is one place in the world that I can guarantee Lex will never search… my bedroom.”

Alex, Kara, and Superman all stared at her for a minute. Then Kara had the happiest smile Lena had ever seen. 

“Wow,” Kara said laughing. 

“How can you be so sure?” Alex asked.

“Because even when he gave me his most paranoid, here’s the ultimate security setup I want to do for you to keep you safe, he had absolutely no cameras in there. Lex really doesn’t want to know about my sex life. Even walking in there makes him uncomfortable.”

“What if he suspects you broke Kara out?” Alex asked. 

Lena scoffed.

“Don’t worry I can handle Lex. The man still thinks I’m straight for fucks sake.”

Alex turned a bit pink and Superman coughed.

“Well I did too,” Alex mumbled.

“Alex you have the worst gaydar of any lesbian I’ve ever known,” Lena muttered.

“I knew,” Kara said brightly. They all looked at her and she shrugged. “Andrea Rojas. Your heartbeat changed even if your voice didn’t, and you put on your special perfume when she came to visit.”

Kara laughed as Lena covered her face with her hands. 

“If that wasn’t enough your reaction when you saw me strip was the final nail.”

“She what!” Superman said alarmed.

Lena pressed her head into the concrete wall silently praying it would crack open and swallow her before her blush got worse.

“I gathered she wasn’t actually trying to see it was just what happened with the camera could see everything. I kind of used it as a test to see if she was watching. Also I may have made my shower longer just because hearing Lena say fuck as her heartbeat went funny for a minute every time she checked was hilarious.”

Lena fought the urge to bang her head against the wall as Alex started laughing. 

“Superman if you would be so kind as to throw me off the roof I would appreciate it,” Lena said.

He laughed then. Lena sighed getting her blush under control she lowered her hands. 

“Let’s get the rest of this done so I can be seen back in Metropolis. I’ll take Kara and Miss Luthor to her apartment, do you have a balcony I can drop you?”

“Yes but it would be safer if you drop us on the roof. I can get Kara in without anyone seeing from there.” 

He nodded. Lena handed Alex the car keys. Superman looked at Alex.

“I’ll be back for you,” he promised. 

Alex nodded and gave Kara a final hug.

“I’ll see you soon for the great escape,” she promised. 

Kara nodded and smiled. They headed back onto the roof and Lena found herself on one side of Superman and being held surprisingly gently in his arms as he rose into the air. 

When they arrived Lena was shivering and Kara didn’t seem much better as they bid a quick goodbye to Superman. Lena took Kara down into her apartment and watched as Kara’s eyes lit up. Lena frowned. Kara had definitely seen inside the Luthor mansion at some point so she had seen wealth and comfort beyond Lena’s admittedly sparse apartment. Kara spun around smiling and Lena couldn’t help smiling in return as Kara explored the rooms picking up various objects and photographs to look at. Lena went to the fridge and started taking out the food she’d prepared. 

She had been carefully stocking her cupboards ever since she’d planned the escape. She had done some calculations and Kara needed about 10,000 calories to be at her best. She’d been existing on something between 6 and 8 depending on whether Lena fed her that night. Kara returned to the kitchen looking a little sweaty but happy. 

“Okay, so I have a whole lot of food here so don’t hesitate to keep eating if you’re hungry but these are all different meals for you to try. I can heat-”

But Kara had already grabbed the first box and started devouring the beef tacos inside. Kara was in tears as she ate.

“It’s so good,” she mumbled.

Lena felt her tears gathering in her eyes as she grabbed a couple of the boxes and put them in the microwave to reheat as Kara having demolished the beef tacos in record time moved onto the fried rice. As she finished the rice Lena slid over the now hot potstickers. 

Lena wanted to cry as she watched the pure joy Kara experienced eating them. The tears begun streaming down Kara’s face as she mumbled “So good” slowing to take her time eating the remaining potstickers one at a time. Lena made a note to get her more soon.

She smiled watching Kara slow on the fourth box. Each box had a thousand calories and Kara was making progress. She stopped Kara at the seventh and promised she could keep eating if she really wanted but she’d probably get sick if she forced it.

Lena almost gave in as Kara pouted making grabby hands at the lasagna. Lena asked if she was actually hungry. Kara shook her head and Lena laughed guiding the other woman towards the bathroom promising her a cupcake when she was clean. Kara’s pout immediately disappeared and she was suddenly very interested in a shower.

Lena sighed turning on the shower and set the temperature. Kara watched as she did and Lena was confident Kara could adjust it if she wanted. She got out an extra towel and then she found herself in a difficult predicament. Kara was a shaking, sweaty, uncoordinated, mess right now with a still bleeding stomach wound. Her clothing, while somewhat drier that it had been thanks to the apartment heating, was still sticking to her skin.

Kara gave Lena an almost apologetic look as she unzipped the jacket. Lena sighed. Kara needed her help. Lena carefully assisted Kara out of her jacket and singlet looking very determinedly at the ceiling as she did. Kara laughed.

“You can look Lena, I don’t mind. It’s not like you haven’t already seen everything.”

“That was different,” Lena muttered feeling a blush creeping into her cheeks. “You were on a very small screen and I was not expecting it. Nor did I look for very long.”

Kara laughed again and Lena did her best not to be affected. It really wasn’t fair how Kara’s laugh could somehow affect her very soul.

“Do I need to take off the dressings?” Kara asked. 

Lena turned around and immediately found herself looking at Kara in the mirror. She quickly shut her eyes.

“No, I’ll uh, redress them once you’re clean. Take your time I’ll be in the um… bedroom.”

She carefully turned keeping her gaze away from Kara and the mirror as she reentered the bedroom and picked up her tablet checking the various security cameras hadn’t captured anything. She got out the medical supplies and set them along with some pajamas for Kara on the edge of the bed. Finally she went and got a couple of cupcakes. She’d promised Kara one but if she wanted more Lena wasn’t about to stop her. 

Kara emerged from the shower fifteen minutes later and Lena returned her attention to the ceiling as Kara got changed and flopped onto the bed. Lena looked over and saw she was already starting on a cupcake with a smile.

Lena carefully pulled up the baggy t-shirt to expose the cut and the soggy bandage already lifting from Kara’s stomach. Lena gave Kara an apologetic look. 

“Just do it. I’ll be okay, I have a cupcake.” 

Lena sighed and whispered a silent prayer. Superman had promised Kara would heal when the sun came up but Lena suspected not if she died first. Lena took a deep breath and ripped the tape off. Kara screamed and Lena quickly replaced it with a fresh dressing firmly pressing it into place with her hands. She looked at Kara squirming and breathing heavily on her bed. She quickly shut her eyes before her brain put that image in other contexts. Kara’s breathy laugh made her open her eyes.

“Pervert,” Kara said grinning at her. 

Lena rolled her eyes. 

“People’s heartbeat changes for more than just arousal,” Lena muttered.

“Yes but I know yours very well. I can tell the difference.”

Lena tried not to think about what that meant for the last few weeks. Kara grinned at her and Lena offered her the second cupcake as a distraction. Lena ripped off the other bandages one at a time.

They were much easier to do and she could see the cuts were already sealed over and fading. Kara flinched as she ripped the tape but otherwise was relaxed her attention on savoring her second cupcake. 

Lena gathered the remaining medical supplies and cleaned up before she went to have her own shower and get changed. When she returned ten minutes later Kara was asleep holding half a cupcake in one hand. 

Lena stood in the doorway and let herself enjoy the sight. Here was Kara, clean, in a soft bed, her stomach full, free at last. 

She brushed a lock of Kara’s hair off her face and let her hand linger for just a second on her cheek.

“I promise, no one’s going to hurt you again. Not when I can stop it,” she whispered.

Kara didn’t react and Lena took the remains of her cupcake and tucked a blanket around her. She would sleep in the spare room tonight. Lena turned off the lights and crept to the door.

“Lena.”

She turned to see Kara had rolled over to look at her.

“Stay, please.”

Lena nodded and went back to the bed. She climbed in and felt Kara reach out. She gave Kara her hand and heard Kara’s happy sigh. Lena fell asleep smiling. It wasn’t over, not by a long shot, but this… this was everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And she's free!  
> Y'all know the drill tell me your feels down below because I love hearing what made y'all smile, catch feels and cry


	9. K2 Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len returns to work and Kara has her first day of freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the delay I spent a week banging my head on my keyboard trying to write a part and it took me a week to realise that hey maybe I should just drop it and go from the part I already had. Suddenly no writers block. Anyway here's your next part, enjoy.
> 
> TW: some sexual content towards the end

Lena walked into the lab her attention on her phone and glanced around confused.

“K2?”

There was no response. She looked over at the other work stations frowning before she headed to her desk getting set up. Winn came in looking at his phone. He started getting set up before he noticed K2 wasn’t there.

“Where’s K2?” he asked. 

Lena looked around again.

“I haven’t seen her. I thought one of you came in early and gave her a task,” Lena said.

Alex walked in wearing glasses and carrying a large cup of coffee. She froze as they both looked at her.

“What?” she asked. “It’s just a hangover.”

”Have you seen K2?” Winn asked.

Alex shook her head. They all turned as Brainy arrived. He stopped and looked at them all.

“What’s wrong?”

“K2 hasn’t come out yet.”

Lena pulled up the chat and sent a message to K2. They all waited. Then she saw everyone else send a message. There was no response.

“Okay this is really weird,” Winn said.

“I’m sure it’s just a bug. Maybe the charger broke or something. I’ll just go take a look.” 

Lena led the team over to the lift and opened it to see the empty space. She swallowed and looked down. She looked back at her panicky team.

“I’m sure it’s fine. Maybe she went to fix something last night and ran out of power. I’ll call Lex and ask him where she is. Surely there’s a tracker in K2, or twenty, K2 is a ridiculously expensive piece of equipment.”

She marched back to her desk and unlocked her phone. She called Lex and waited. It took three tries but he picked up eventually. Lena let her anxiety start to show as she tapped her fingers on the desk.

“Lena, is something wrong?” Lex asked.

“Yes! No! Maybe. We just can’t find K2 and she’s not responding to messages. Did you have her sent for maintenance without telling me?”

There was a long pause and she heard Lex get up and some typing. Then he was quiet.

“I will look into this for you.”

“Lex what’s wrong?”

“Nothing Lena, just looks like a bug I’ll be in National City soon and I’ll look into it.”

“Lex where’s-”

“Goodbye Lena.”

He hung up. She looked back at her team. She gave them a reassuring smile.

“He’s looking into it.”

The team looked back seeming unconvinced. She sighed.

“We have work to do, even if K2 isn’t here.”

There was some grumbling but they all went to work. She caught them more than once looking over at the door that hid Kara’s former cell.

Kara was having a wonderful time as she lay on Lena’s bed scrolling through the internet unhindered. She’d started out on dog and cat videos and then searching everything she could find about Superman but that had now led her down a much more dangerous path, researching Lena. 

It felt kind of strange to be lying on Lena’s bed wearing Lena’s clothes and reading things she knew were blatant lies about her. Lena had warned her not to read the comments on anything but she still did. She sighed after reading the four hundredth comment about Lena being worse than Lex. 

Lena had told her not to leave the bedroom and connected bathroom in case Lex hacked into the cameras in her living room. She’d left a large stash of food for Kara during the day and the tablet. She had a phone she could call Superman on, or Lena if she needed. Lena had written out the numbers and three possible scripts for her to say depending on what she needed. Kara was happy though. She was lying in the sun and enjoying the warmth. She felt stronger than she had ever been before. She’d almost broken the tablet three times and exploded one of the pillows when she’d gotten mad about a particularly unpleasant comment about Lena. 

She put the tablet down and picked up one of the boxes of food. It was donuts. She smiled. She’d had donuts with Lena already and loved them. The box had been labeled and Lena had even put a little note on it for her _I already know you love these_. 

She sat chewing a donut when she looked at the TV. She hadn’t turned it on yet, there wasn’t much point when she had the tablet but she’d never actually watched TV before, and well it was bigger. She looked around spotting the remote sitting in front of it she smiled grabbing for it excitedly. Maybe that dragon show Winn liked would be on, or sport! She’d never watched human sport. 

The remote broke in her hand and she sighed. Then frowned looking at the components. That didn’t look right. She put it down using her xray vision to look into it. There was something in the top that didn’t look right. She picked it up turning over as she tried to see exactly what it was. Her vision got a little more powerful and then in a sudden flash of light the remote was melted in her hand.

She jumped surprised at the discovery and looked around nervously. She knew she was alone but still. She blew on the remote gently trying to cool the melted components. It seemed to be working so she tried a little harder then getting an idea even harder and then there was a layer of ice all over her hand.

Kara awkwardly brushed it off and put the broken remote and ice in an empty food container. She looked around carefully using her xray vision to look for anything odd that might explain the remote. As expected there was something in the television. 

Kara sighed getting up and carefully pulling the front off the television. A bomb was hidden inside. She sighed removing it and carefully placing the dangerous device on the floor. 

“Why are people always trying to kill you?” Kara muttered.

She looked at it using her xray vision to try and work out how it worked. She turned it over twice and nodded to herself she’d found the trigger mechanism. She tried to intensify her xray vision again. At first nothing happened then there was another flash of light from her eyes and the trigger mechanism was completely melted. 

Just to be safe she ripped the explosive components out and set them aside. Lena would want to look at it later. She then spent an hour carefully xraying the rest of Lena’s apartment from her place in the bedroom. Content it was the only explosive she picked up the tablet again and begun looking into sports. She knew some of the basics but she’d never actually seen some of them. She decided to start with the Olympics. Lena liked the Olympics.

At twelve thirty six Lena pulled up the security feed from the night before. She started searching through it. 

“Hey Boss,” Winn said.

“Mmm?”

“Uh, do you know where K2 might be?” he asked.

Lena’s eyes left her screen and she looked at him suspicious. He was looking at her with a sad expression and she sighed looking back at the sped up footage. 

“Maintenance,” she suggested. “Lex sounded odd so I’m guessing someone took her when they weren’t supposed to but maybe they got an alert about some kind of malfunction and-”

She stopped her attention returning to the camera feed. She rolled it back and slowed it to regular speed. On camera she saw Lex and two men in suits approach the door to Kara’s former cell.

“Boss?” Winn said.

She ignored him her attention focused on the screen as Lex approached the door. He opened it and the two men collected K2 from the space and set about doing something to her suit. She saw Kara stiffen in the footage. Her attention went back to Lex and she watched as he entered the lab plugging something into her computer. She hadn’t noticed that when she found the footage originally. She watched it through twice.

“Boss?” Winn asked right next to her. 

She froze then turned to glare at him as he watched wide eyed as Lex rejoined the two men as they carried K2 towards the elevator.

“So he-”

“Get back to work,” she snapped.

Winn jumped completely unused to her snapping at all. He scurried away as Brainy and Alex looked at her alarmed. She glared at them both and they quickly went back to work. She watched the footage through twice then pulled up a new window. She looked at Winn considering it then decided it was time to use her secrets.

It took her five minutes to exploit the holes she’d found last year and she was able to access Lex’s personal files. She scoffed and Winn looked at her nervous. She begun searching. Most of it seemed pretty normal. Mostly reports and plans. A few designs. Several of which she found concerning. Apparently Lex wanted to turn the sun red. She read that plan carefully and breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn’t even close to possible as shown by his notes. Just in case she altered a few of the numbers. 

She rubbed her eyes and kept looking. Three hours of silently scanning his reports she found it. File: Alien_Detection_Device. She opened the folder and saw their prototype. All her files and notes on the medical scanner they were building and it’s uses were covered in notes on how to adapt it to detect aliens. There was a second file containing a list of names for test subjects. 

She dug deeper in the files finding other projects they’d done. The air purifier and it’s possible uses in poisoning the air with kryptonite. They had made that for use in protecting against highly contagious airborne pathogens. It was a major breakthrough in lab safety and had applications in patient care. They’d gotten an award for it, and Lex planned to adapt it for chemical warfare against Kryptonians. 

She found herself getting angrier and angrier seeing all the ways he’d looked into using the technology she'd made to try to help people for applications in his personal war against Superman. Her attention turned to the prototype sitting on her desk. She looked at her team all with their heads down pushing themselves to make progress. To complete the prototype. The prototype Lex planned to make into an alien detection device.

She looked back at her computer and carefully erased the evidence of her hacking before shutting it down and putting away her things. Her team looked up confused but none of them were willing to say anything.

She stood up taking a deep breath. She picked up the prototype and took two steps turning to look at the window.

“Boss,” Alex said worried. 

She held the device in her hand considering it. She could feel her team watching her. She threw it as hard as she could at the window. The team all jumped as it smashed against the thick glass. It wasn’t enough. She stormed over the the pieces and stomped on it with her two thousand dollar heels breaking it further as she let out a frustrated scream.

“It’s all about fucking Superman!” 

She brought her foot down with one final stomp crushing the last of the casing as she stood there breathing heavily. The room was silent except for her labored breathing.

“Uh, Lena?” Alex whispered.

Lena whirled around glaring at her team.

“Pack up we’re done. Lex can go fuck himself because we are not making him a fucking alien detection device.”

Her team was silent for a moment all staring at her then Brainy nodded and started gathering his things. Alex and Winn followed quickly as Lena turned back to the prototype now in pieces all over the floor. She viciously kicked one of the remaining sections before grabbing her things and storming into her office.

She ripped open draws grabbing the few things she actually cared about. The fountain pen Lionel had given her for her birthday one year, the paperweight Andrea had bought her when they were in Iceland, and the small bottle of scotch she had hidden in her draw. She stuffed her spare shirts into her handbag and hesitated reaching for the picture on her desk.

It was of her and Lex when she graduated. She was in her robe and cap with her degree in hand. Lex had his arm around her and a giant smile on his face. She could still remember how happy she’d been that day. Lex had cheered her name as she walked on stage and afterwords nearly tackled her to the ground when he rushed her for a hug. The photographer had taken several photos as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders squeezing her tightly and telling her how proud he was. They’d gone to dinner together and talked about all the projects she wanted to work on. All the good they were going to do.

She took a deep breath placing her hand on the photo. She had been so happy that day. She closed her eyes and with a final surge of anger slammed it face down on her desk hearing the glass crack.

Lena turned and grabbed the blanket from the couch. Kara had tucked it around her dozens of times. Holding it in her hand for a moment she considered the soft fabric. The blanket had a history. This was the blanket she had slept under all those late nights, all those times Kara had been there when no one else was. It might seem weird to an observer but she took the blanket shoving it half in, half out of her handbag.

She emerged from her office to see her team standing together whispering. They stopped the moment she emerged.

“Boss?” Winn said gently.

“You’re all on paid leave from now. Go have some fun I’ll call you once I’ve spoken with Lex and you can each decide if you want to continue working for him. But I’m done. It’s been a pleasure working with you all. I hope we will work together again sometime in the future.”

With that she left heading for the elevator and taking it down alone. She put on her glasses to hide the tears that threatened to ruin her composure. She wasn’t coming back. She had worked there for eight years and now she was leaving. Eight years working for her brother and eight years he had betrayed her.

As she exited the elevator her phone rang and she saw Lex’s name. She answered.

“An alien detection device Lex!” she yelled. “Go fuck yourself!”

Several heads turned in shock as she hung up and turned her phone to silent. She stormed from the building and out onto the street. She considered calling her driver but she didn’t trust him at that moment. In a move that would give Lex a heart attack she got into a taxi and gave the driver her address. Thankfully he didn’t recognise her as she sat in the backseat fuming.

Kara jumped up the moment she heard Lena returning. She wanted to race to the door and meet with her but she stayed where she was. She glanced around the room and in a blast of speed cleaned up everything. She heard the angry click of Lena’s heels followed by the scrape of a chair.

“I’m removing the cameras,” Lena whispered.

Kara waited listening to Lena mutter furiously about an air purifier and alien detection device. Kara waited as Lena ripped the four cameras from their places and smashed them with a hammer she kept in her kitchen.

There was a long wait while Lena carefully checked the penthouse over with some kind of device she had hidden in another kitchen draw. Kara was starting to wonder what else Lena kept in the kitchen. She had thought that was a place only for food. There was two more cameras that were smashed with much cursing and then Lena opened the bedroom door breathing heavily. She looked… furious.

“Welcome home!” Kara said with a smile.

All the anger seemed to melt from Lena and then she was hugging Kara. Kara hugged her back.

“I missed you,” Lena whispered.

Kara hugged her tighter.

“I missed you too.”

Lena sighed and held her close for a second then pulled back. She wiped away her tears and gave Kara a bright smile.

“How have you occupied yourself today? Did you find more adult images?” she asked.

“No, I found a bomb,” Kara said excitedly. 

Lena blinked at her and turned to look at the bomb laid out in pieces on the dresser.

“Great,” she squeaked.

Kara beamed.

“I disabled it myself, with my eyes.”

Lena nodded her brain scrambling to catch up. She looked from the beaming Kara to the broken bomb and back then she turned to see her broken TV.

“Very good. Excellent job Kara.”

She gave Kara an awkward pat.

“What did you do?” Kara asked.

“I hacked into my brother’s personal files and discovered he’s been adapting my work to fight Superman. So I destroyed the prototype with my Louis Vuitton’s. Then when Lex called I told him to go fuck himself,” Lena said.

Kara’s eyes widened.

“That must have been… a rough day,” Kara said. “Are your shoes okay?”

Lena laughed and looked down at her heels. 

“I think they’ll be alright. My cobbler will probably say otherwise though.”

She looked from her heels to Kara. 

“Did you want to order pizza and watch a movie on the couch?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded excitedly and Lena smiled taking out her phone. She placed the order and after getting Kara to check the second TV for bombs and the rest of the apartment for any cameras they sat down. Kara was very excited when she discovered there was a genre of movie called musicals and so the very first movie they watched together was the wizard of Oz. 

Three Disney musicals and three Harry Potter movies, twelve missed calls from Lex, four tubs of ice cream —mostly eaten by Kara—, and fifty six sex jokes —again mostly by Kara— later Kara fell asleep in Lena’s lap. Lena smiled reaching for the blanket still shoved in her handbag. 

She covered Kara tucking her in gently. Smiling Lena extricated herself from the gentle hold of Kara’s fingers and cleaned up. Looking in the fridge she realised she’d need to cook tomorrow otherwise Kara would be living off the admittedly large number of snacks she had hidden away in cupboards. 

Lena looked back at the peacefully sleeping woman on her couch and felt her heart melting a little. She turned out the lights and after checking her security one last time headed for the bathroom and a shower. She was sitting in bed going through her emails —ten from Lex— when she heard Kara enter. She looked up to see Kara’s nervous expression as she stood there wrapped in the blanket. 

Lena was powerless against Kara’s hopeful look. She flicked the blankets back and patted the bed beside her. Kara grinned at her and flew into the bed. Lena was stunned for a second then she laughed as Kara looked down at herself in surprise. 

“I flew!” Kara said in shock.

“Yes you did,” Lena said smiling.

“I flew! Lena I can fly!” Kara said excitedly.

Lena wasn’t sure what made her do it, something about her smile maybe. The pure joy on Kara’s face as she looked at her. No one had ever looked at her like that, like she was the most important person in the world. It had felt so normal, so natural, like she’d done it a thousand times. She leaned over and kissed Kara. It was short and sweet and lasted less than a second and she didn’t even realise she’d done it.

“Yes you can darling,” she said smiling.

Then it hit her. She’d kissed Kara. Kara. The very same Kara who was now looking at her in shock frozen in place where Lena had kissed her. She blinked trying to think what to say.

“I- I-”

Kara grabbed her pulling her back for another kiss. Lena melted against Kara the kiss turning desperate in seconds as she took control pressing Kara onto the bed. Kara moaned as Lena’s hands found their way into her hair and under her shirt the feel those abs. She moaned as her fingers dug into the muscles there.

Kara’s hands were under Lena’s shirt quickly moving higher. Lena dug her nails into Kara's shoulder as her tongue slipped inside Kara’s mouth. Kara held her closer. Everything felt so good. So right. It had been so long since she got to feel like this. So long since she felt wanted.

Her mouth moved to Kara’s neck kissing and sucking at the skin drawing a moan from Kara and causing her hips to buck against Lena’s.

“Yes Lena. Please, please, please,” Kara begged. 

Lena kept going her hands scrambling to pull Kara's pants down as Kara’s fingers found their way around to her breasts. The both moaned as Kara’s hands grabbed them and squeezed. Lena could feel Kara’s thigh between hers and she found herself grinding down on it as Kara's fingers brushed her nipples.

She returned her lips to Kara’s kissing and biting as Kara moaned and squirmed beneath her. She could feel Kara’s hips moving against her thigh as she gave up on Kara's shorts and went to remove her shirt. She could feel herself getting more and more excited as she moved faster. Kara felt amazing beneath her. _Kara._ She was kissing _Kara_. She was grinding against _Kara_.

Lena jerked backwards falling off the side of the bed as she remembered who it was beneath her.

“Lena?” Kara said sounding confused.

Lena gulped her whole body was shaking as she sat there. Kara. Sweet, innocent, former prisoner of her brother Kara. She had her hands all over Kara. Lena swore.

Kara appeared at the edge of the bed above her.

“Lena?”

Lena looked up at her breathing heavily. Kara looked back smiling. It would be so easy to get back on the bed and return to exactly what they had been doing. She could strip Kara and kiss every inch of that perfect body. She could bury her face between those thighs and find out just how a kryptonian tasted. How many fingers she could take, how long it would be before Kara was moaning and writhing beneath her. She would know exactly what Kara looked like as she came apart. She could watch Kara’s head disappear between her thighs, feel those fingers inside her. She could fuck Kara.

“Lena?” Kara sounded worried.

Lena shook her head and met Kara’s worried gaze. It was Kara. She couldn’t do that with Kara. Kara deserved better than for her to take advantage of her lack of experience. She had to get control of herself.

“Sorry Kara. I- I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

Kara frowned at her confused. Lena got up and into bed covering herself with the blankets again.

“Done what?” Kara asked.

“Take advantage of you,” Lena said looking anywhere but at Kara.

“But I kissed you,” Kara said confused.

Some small part of her jumped up agreeing with Kara. Kara had kissed her, and Kara had been just as into it. Lena grabbed that part of herself and shoved it into an itty bitty box then buried it deep. Kara had never been able to explore and find herself. She deserved the chance to do that and if Lena took what she wanted now Kara would regret it later. 

Lena took a deep breath running a shaky hand through her hair.

“I know. I-”

“Did I do something wrong?” Kara asked.

“No!” Lena said quickly.

Kara looked worried for a moment as she stared at Lena. 

“No, not at all. You are…” 

She pulled Kara closer and gave her a hug.

“You did nothing wrong,” she said. “In fact you did a lot of things right you just… I’m not the person you should do them with.”

“Oh,” Kara said sounding confused. “So I didn’t do anything wrong, but I’m not allowed to do... it with you?”

“More you’ll regret it if you do it with me,” Lena said.

This was not an easy conversation to have. She was going to have to get Alex to have the a talk with Kara about consent, informed consent, and power dynamics. Alex was probably going to shoot her once she found out. She sighed holding Kara closer. At least Alex would be able to explain it better.

“Why? Are you bad at sex?” Kara asked.

Lena looked down to see Kara grinning up at her. She rolled her eyes.

“No I have very good reviews thank you,” she said letting go of Kara.

“Ooh can I read your reviews?” Kara asked sitting up again.

Lena sighed. 

“I don’t have actual reviews I was just… no I am not bad at sex all my partners have said very good things about…” how did one finish that sentence? 

“Doing it with you,” Kara supplied helpfully.

“Yes, that.”

“What did they say?” Kara asked.

Lena looked closely and saw Kara was giving her a mischievous smile. She sighed. Kara was teasing her.

“Oh God, yes, and fuck yes Lena,” she said quickly.

Kara grinned at her. Lena sighed again.

“Now it’s time to sleep,” she said firmly. 

Kara pouted. Lena tapped her nose smiling as Kara scrunched up her face in response. Lena rolled over and plugged her phone in turning off the light as Kara sighed heavily.

“So if you’re good at sex, I want it, and you want it…” Lena closed her eyes trying not to picture it. “Why are we not… doing it?” Kara finished.

Lena sighed. Her body was still yelling at her for stopping.

“Because it would be wrong of me to have sex with you. Alex can explain it to you on the way to Midvale.”

Kara blew out a breath and rolled over. She was quiet for a while.

“Can I still snuggle you?” she whispered.

Lena smiled and rolled over opening her arms.

“Of course you can,” she said.

Kara made a happy noise and wriggled closer. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders as Kara snuggled into her side breathing deeply. Lena sighed and closed her eyes. To her surprise it wasn’t long before she fell asleep soothed by the warmth of Kara wrapped around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is already drafted and will be up *fingers crossed* tomorrow.


	10. Goodbye Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena confronts her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice short one for y'all.

Lex arrived in National City the next morning. He came to see her but Lena refused to let him up and he was forced to leave a message with the reception. He invited her to dinner that evening at one of the best restaurants in the city. 

Lena considered it for a while and sent him and email accepting the invitation. She would meet him at eight for dinner. She spent most of the day cooking with Kara. It turned out Kara was an appalling cook. Lena kept her in the role of assistant as they made a lasagna, two trays of cupcakes, three different roasts and a lot of roast vegetables. 

At seven Lena had a shower and put on a black Chanel gown and matching heels. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror carefully applying her lipstick when Kara appeared beside her looking nervous. Lena gave her a reassuring smile.

“Are you-” Kara fidgeted. “Do you think you’re going to be okay?” she asked.

Lena turned and pulled Kara into a hug. Kara returned it burying her face in Lena’s neck.

“I’ll be fine,” Lena promised.

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered.

Lena pulled back looking at her.

“For what?” she asked.

“Because you’re going to fight with your brother. I know how much you love him,” she said looking down.

“Loved,” Lena corrected her gently. “I loved my brother. But then he changed. He stopped being the person I loved the moment he tried to kill Superman.”

Kara nodded and held her tighter. Lena stroked her hair holding her close.

“Hey, did you want to pick a perfume for me to wear tonight?” she asked.

Kara beamed at her and was gone in a rush of speed. Lena smiled turning back to her mirror and finishing her eyeshadow making sure it was perfect. She was planning to draw a lot of attention tonight.

“Lex, I want K2 back,” Lena said.

Lex sighed looking up from his plate. She had been silent for the last ten minutes except to place her order. Lex had spent that time selling her some story about someone breaking in and taking K2. It was a very good story and quite close to the truth, but she knew it was a lie.

“I don’t have K2 someone stole it,” he said looking back at his food. “Eat your salad.”

Lena ignored the salad. She had no intention of eating anything Lex wanted her to. 

“Then find her,” she said.

“I’m trying,” he snapped.

Lena glared at him.

“Just…” he pushed her untouched salad closer to her. “Eat.”

“Are you Lex? Because I really don’t think you are,” she pressed. 

Lex glared at her. She knew he was angry but she didn’t care.

“K2 is a five billion dollar robot and you’re telling me you don’t have the ability to track her.” Lena ripped the napkin off her lap and threw it on the table as Lex stared at her saying nothing. “Well then, I guess that’s a confirmation,” she said.

“Of what?” he growled.

“That you’re the one who took K2.”

Lex sighed.

“I didn’t take it,” he said frustrated. 

“Oh really, then who did? Because Lex from what I can tell K2 vanished overnight with no sign of forced entry and the only footage I’ve been able to salvage from a fried system has you in it. So tell me what am I supposed to think happened. What would you think?”

“Damnit Lena I didn’t take her!” he snapped.

Lena watched as several heads turned.

“Then who did?” she hissed. “Tell me, who do you think took K2?” She watched as his jaw tightened and she scoffed. “Let me guess, Superman!”

“Lower your voice,” Lex said.

“No! I don’t think I will Lex. Tell me then, why would Superman want to take K2?”

“You’re making a-”

She slammed her hands on the table making everything jump.

“A scene! Yes Lex I am.”

Lex glanced around and put down his cutlery. She could see his jaw tightening and the flex of his hands.

“Go on then. Tell me what Superman would want with a five billion dollar robot?”

“He knew it would upset you, and you would blame-”

Lena got up glaring at Lex.

“Of course. It’s all about you and Superman. It’s always about that. It’s not like someone’s already tried to kill me twice and the only reason I’m still alive is because of K2. K2 going missing couldn’t possibly be related to that. No it’s about you and Superman.”

She sighed letting the exhaustion of the last few weeks show.

“It’s always about that.” She turned and started walking away. “Consider this my two weeks notice Lex.”

She heard him get up as the restaurant watched.

“I can’t believe it, you fell in love with K2.”

Lena paused mid step her jaw dropping. She could see the rest of the restaurant watching. 

“Do you think I didn’t notice how attached you were how many times you hugged it or kissed it. Seriously Lena it was actually concerning. And don’t think I didn’t read your interview with Cat about K2.”

There was suddenly a roaring in her ears as she slowly turned to look at her brother. She laughed. It was cold and harsh and she watched the tiniest flicker of fear on his face.

“Do you honestly think that I’m in love with a robot?” she asked.

“It would certainly explain-”

She stormed over and punched him in the face feeling a satisfying crunch as his nose broke. There was a collective gasp as Lex crumpled to the floor in a heap blood pouring from his nose. 

“You really are an idiot. I’m not in love with K2. But I do love K2. And of course you have no idea why.”

She took a deep breath. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes threatening to fall any second.

“K2 was the last shred of proof I had that you,” she glared at him. “Are not a monster. That some tiny piece of the boy who played chess with a scared little girl still existed within you. That at some point in the last decade you managed to devote hundreds of hours of your life to make something that wasn’t destructive, or violent, or in some way linked to your personal vendetta against Superman. You really should have called her Hope, because that’s what she gave me. Hope that one day I might get my brother back. That some part of you was still the boy who wrote to me every week in boarding school and helped me build a rocket when I couldn’t sleep. K2 was proof that you could make something that was good. Something cute and funny that was there to help people not hurt them. And now you’ve taken it away from me.”

She took a deep breath returning her heart rate to normal and her voice to a regular speaking tone.

“Do you have any idea how fucking hard it is to be your sister? Do you even think about the affect your actions have on my life? How many people shun me? How often I get accused of everything from genocide down? No, of course not. It never occurred to you that I would pay the price of your actions. How many times have I had to stand by you after you dragged our family through the mud in your latest attempt to kill Superman? I have a team of three people Lex. Three!”

There was that roaring in her ears again as she stood over her brother fists clenched and shaking.

“I used to have thirty but they all left, one by one because of you. All convinced that somehow the work they were doing would somehow be used to hurt Superman because they were working with a Luthor. Do you know how much better off I would be working for literally anyone else?” she carefully lowered her voice again. 

“But I’m your sister and I believed there was some good in you even as I watched you descend into madness. I clung to the one tiny shred of evidence that my big brother was still in you somewhere. I had K2, and she made working for you bearable. Lex you made an android. A real honest to God android that would learn and adapt to it’s environment. You said it yourself, my team and I took a five billion dollar robot and taught her to give hugs.”

Lena felt the anger slowly drain out of her as she looked at Lex still on the floor his shirt ruined and his nose crooked. He looked back seemingly in shock.

“My team and I love K2 more than I think you’ll ever understand. Certainly more than is healthy to love a computer. I’ll give you that. But I suppose that’s what happens when a group of borderline alcoholic workaholics with family trauma work 80 hours a week with a robot that exists purely to make us happy. We taught it to give hugs, make puns, tell way too many sex jokes, and recognise when someone was on the verge of a breakdown so she could bring them back off that edge. We _need_ K2 Lex. Me most of all.”

She knew she was crying properly now, her makeup was ruined but she didn’t care. This was it. It was done. Her brother really was dead.

“But you don’t care. The brother I loved is gone. He died a long time ago and I just didn’t see it until now.”

She took a deep breath wiping the tears from her face.

“I’ll put this is a way I know you’ll understand Lex. If you want me to work for you after all this, if you want me to even speak to you, then you need to give me back K2. You need to give me back the last piece of my brother’s soul. If you don’t… well as I said, consider this my two weeks notice.”

She left then, her hands shaking and tears pouring down her face ignoring the cameras and the sound of Lex calling after her. She got into her waiting car and saw Lex run out as it left. She took one last look at her brother in the mirror and closed her eyes. 

“Goodbye Lex,” she whispered.

She wiped the tears away as she got out of the car and took the elevator up. She took a breath before she entered her apartment and closed the door. Then there was Kara. And Kara had her arms wrapped around her and everything felt whole again. 

“I’ve got you,” Kara whispered.

Lena nodded clinging to Kara. Sweet, gentle Kara who had made everything worth it. Kara shifted bending down and lifting her off her feet and carrying her to bed. Safe in Kara’s arms Lena let herself cry for the brother she’d lost. For the boy who was her first friend and protector. 

Sometime later the tears ended and felt the weight that had been crushing her was gone. She turned to look at Kara and smiled. It was almost over. Kara was almost free. Tomorrow she would smuggle Kara to Alex and then Alex would get her to her family. From then she would have a new life. One without Luthors in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write a couple of scenes for the next chapter so it'll probably be a week before it's up but then the final part is drafted and so it will follow shortly after.


	11. A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara begins her new life with the Danvers and Lena disappears to Europe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long everyone. They decided to be angsty and drag things out. I swear this thing got twice as long just in the last third.

Lena parked the car and turned to Kara.

“You ready?” she asked. 

Kara nodded with a big smile and they got out to hike over and meet with Alex at the lookout. Kara carried a backpack with several changes of basic clothing, a few books, a phone, and some other bits and pieces Lena had for her. She'd also added a few thousand in cash, just in case. Lena wished it was more but she didn't want Lex geting suspicious. 

Even in the early grey light the area was beautiful with sweeping vistas and a clear view over the city. If they had come to hike for fun Lena was sure she’d have been having a lovely time. It was the perfect weather for the walk with a gentle breeze and the cloudless sky to ensure uninterrupted views all around them. As it was however all she felt was sad. Even as Kara kept turning around to smile at her. 

Alex was waiting at the lookout when they arrived an hour later. Lena was covered in a layer of sweat and Kara was bright as a daisy. Alex smiled at them both for a moment before she was wrapped in a tight hug by an excited Kara.

“Hey there,” Alex said laughing as she hugged Kara back.

“She’s got some clothes and food for the trip and a few thousand for any immediate expenses. I’ve also given her a card attached to a shell corporation. A regular payment will drop in that should cover her food expenses.”

Lena removed a slip of paper from her pocket handing it to a smiling Alex.

“I’m going to disappear, kind of. If you need to me you can contact me on this number. Otherwise, this is goodbye.”

Alex froze staring at her in shock.

“Permanently?” she asked.

“For a few years. I’ll be back for the court case of course but… well it’s probably best to put as much distance between me and Kara as possible-”

“What?” Kara asked turning around to stare at Lena.

“For her safety and yours, it’s best if there’s no Luthor’s in her life,” Lena finished. 

“Hey!”

They turned to look at a furious Kara. 

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

“Kara my brother is the person who imprisoned you for ten years, not to mention all the things my mother has apparently been up to in private. Add to that there’s been four attempts on my life in the last couple of months. It’s too dan-”

“And who saved you from all of them? Do you honestly think they’ll stop now?”

“Maybe, at the very least it will be much much harder for them going forwards.”

Kara glared at her furious.

“Four?” Alex asked.

“Kara can explain,” Lena said with a wave of her hand. “I’m going to be moving around a lot and actively avoiding being involved in anything to do with my family’s work. No one benefits from my death if I do that. Well except Lex and he wouldn’t be that stupid.”

Kara gave her a disbelieving look. 

“Lex, you mean your brother whose nose you broke after calling him out very publicly.”

“She’s got a point,” Alex said.

Lena glared at Alex. 

“I just very publicly split from my family, I quit my job, and this time tomorrow I’ll be in the middle of Europe by a pool and building a reputation as just another rich bitch in Europe.”

“So you were just going to hand me over to Alex and just what, never speak to me again?” Kara asked still glaring at her.

“No of course not.” _Yes._ “I was just…”

Lena wasn’t really sure what to say as she looked at Kara’s furious expression. Alex walked away to give them some privacy. Lena watched her go half wishing she’d stayed. She turned to Kara who was looking at her with a trembling lower lip and blue eyes full of tears. 

“Is this about the… when we-”

“No! No Kara it’s not about that. I- I-”

Lena sighed and pulled Kara in for a hug. She held her close breathing in the smell of sunshine and sweetness that was so uniquely Kara.

“I can’t, I won’t be without you Lena. I need you,” Kara whispered.

“No you don’t.”

“I do! I-”

“Just stop.” Lena took a deep breath holding Kara tighter. “ Just… I know you believe that I am good and kind, and that is one of the things I love about you. But I’m not good Kara. I’m a Luthor and no matter what I always will be. And that means we… we don’t have a future together. We can’t. You have a chance now, you can be free. But as long as you’re connected to me, to my family, you won’t be. You’ll see. You’ll meet good people, people who won’t hurt you like I will. Kal will tell you. Just you’ll see.”

Kara clung harder to her, hard enough to bruise unwilling to let her go as tears poured down her face. 

“But I want _you_ Lena. I will always want you.”

Lena kissed her. She couldn’t help but get one last taste on Kara. Of sunshine and goodness before she was gone forever. Kara kissed her back pulling her closer as Lena gripped her tighter. Lena could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. She pulled herself away ending the kiss.

Kara tried to pull her in again but she stopped her with a hand to her mouth. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry.”

She looked at Kara’s tear streaked face memorizing the look of anguish and pulled away. She’d probably see her tear stained face in her dreams for weeks.

“Goodbye Kara.”

She left then ignoring Kara calling her name. Ignoring the sound of Kara's heart breaking, because of her. She kept walking as fast as she could not daring to look back. If she did she knew she would race into Kara’s arms once more and promise never to leave her again. But she couldn’t. Kara deserved her chance. She deserved her freedom. Kara deserved a life without Luthors in it. 

Lena didn’t stop walking until she was back in her car and then she got in and drove. Her heart was breaking but she didn’t cry. She was a Luthor and it was time to act like it. By the time she reached the airfield she was once more in control of herself. Her jet stood waiting. She removed the bags from the trunk of her car and tossed her keys to the waiting staff. She walked onto the jet and sat into the pilot’s seat. 

She had clearance to fly within minutes. Once the jet was level she turned on the auto pilot and went to find the liquor cabinet. One glass wasn’t quite enough to remove Kara’s face from her eyes.

Neither was the second. By the fourth it was a little fuzzy though. Before she forgot she pulled out her laptop and sent the email she’d had sitting in her drafts. It had three recipients, Alex, Brainy, and Winn. Alex would tell the boys, it was all planned out. She'd planned it all out, everything her team needed going forward was taken care of. 

She sighed closing the laptop and reaching for the scotch again. She had ten hours to go, may as well spend it drunk.

It was an hour before Kara stopped crying. Alex tried her best to comfort her but it felt like a piece of her was now missing. As though with every step Lena had taken away from her she'd taken a piece of Kara's heart with her stretching it out until it finally broke. Kara stayed standing where Lena had left her until she could no longer hear Lena’s heartbeat and instead switched her focus to Alex’s and eventually it calmed her enough she could finally hear what Alex was saying.

“You’ll see her again. Lena won’t leave you forever. I promise,” Alex whispered holding her closer. 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked.

Alex let out a breath.

“I’m sure. Lena is many things, including an overdramatic twit, but she’ll be there for you always. It just might take her a while to be able to see it that way. Come on, let’s get going. Mum will have dinner for use when we arrive and then pie for dessert.”

At the promise of pie Kara found herself able to move. She got into the passenger seat as Alex moved to put her backpack in the backseat. Kara sniffed and Alex dug in her backpack for something.

Alex’s surprised gasp made her turn around.

“Just how much did Lena give you?” Alex asked holding up a small roll of cash.

“I think twelve thousand. She said it was just the cash she had on hand. There’s twenty thousand on the card though.”

Alex blinked at her for a second then put the money back before pulling out the pack of tissues she’d apparently been searching for. She handed them to Kara. Kara gave her a watery smile and cleaned up her face. They finally got underway and Alex handed over her phone telling Kara to pick some music. She swiftly regretted this choice as Kara chose a compilation of nineties boy bands but politely didn’t complain.

Kara was finally starting to feel like herself again at the halfway point after Alex had gotten them a giant order of burgers and fries for Kara to devour.

“Okay so having superpowers, what’s the worst part?” Alex asked.

Kara thought about it for a moment.

“Okay so like, you know how I have superhearing? If I’m not careful I get to have very intimate knowledge about every trip to the bathroom that everyone in the building makes.”

Alex made a face.

“Okay yeah that would suck.”

“Also, super strength. I had to train myself to freeze when I get surprised after one time I sent a guy flying twenty feet and he broke four ribs.”

“Jesus okay. What about the super healing?”

“Bomb in stomach.”

“Sorry.”

Kara gave Alex a smile.

“It’s okay. Superspeed is sweet though, no complaints there.”

Alex laughed and they fell silent for a while. Finally Kara decided it had been long enough. She turned to Alex.

“Alex, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what do you wanna know?” Alex asked immediately.

“So Lena said I should ask you about, informed consent and power dynamics in relationships.”

Alex frowned turning away from the road for a second to look at her.

“I think I’m gonna need more context for that.”

“Okay so we kissed and then we were making out and I went for her pants and she jumped off the bed and then she was saying it would be wrong of her to sleep with me and I should ask you about informed consent, and power dynamics and that you could explain it better but I don’t know what I did wrong. I looked them up but… Alex she didn’t do anything. She’s been very sweet and kind and I don’t know why she stopped. I know she’s attracted to me, I can hear it but she still wouldn’t do anything more than snuggle with me and she says I didn’t do anything wrong but that it would be immoral. But I can’t work out how. I want it, she wants it, why can’t we just…” she waved her hands. “Do it.”

Alex’s eyes were very wide for a minute as she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

“Okay so firstly, Lena is a very… she did the right thing.”

Kara made a frustrated noise.

“It’s not a mark against you Kara it’s… okay so for a long time you’ve only had the team as your connection to the world, and then once Lena knew she’s sort of been your only real connection, the only relationship you could have where you were you. And that, that’s not healthy, that’s not good.”

Kara looked at Alex in silent disagreement. 

“When you’ve had such a limited… exposure to the world and limited experience with people that… limited an experience can give you a skewed view of the world and well as Lena has been essentially your only person for a long time. It means that it’s been your only…”

Alex looked over to see Kara silently glaring at her. 

“You know what, I think Mum should explain that one to you. It’s… it’s complicated.”

Kara made a noise of disagreement.

“What? It is. Maybe I should actually call Kelly and have her explain it.”

Kara rolled her eyes.

“Alex, I’m Kryptonian.”

“Wha-what do you mean?”

“My brain doesn’t work like yours. I don’t do the whole experimentation thing. I am a genetically engineered scientist. I was bred, born, and raised to be a scientist. My culture values community but we don’t do relationships like you. We pick based on temperament and genetic capability, or rather an algorithm does. We don’t try things out. We don’t date. We work and study and pour ourselves into building a better world. Our families are the center of that. Our marriages are a careful consideration based on the best possible genetic advantages and temperament compatibility."

Alex blinked at her clearly confused.

“Being part of a small group and only peripherally engaging with others remotely or during big parties is normal to me. Almost all non familial relationships were done at a distance. On Earth the team became my family. I worked with you for years as I would my family. My feelings are not because I feel grateful Lena rescued me. I’ve felt this way about her ever since the Christmas party.”

Alex kept glancing away from the road to Kara and back again. 

“Well that does explain why you jumped in to save her so quickly from Todd,” Alex muttered.

Kara smiled. 

Lena was somewhere over the Atlantic and half a bottle in when Lillian called.

“Mother,” she slurred.

“Are you drunk?” Lillian asked.

“Somewhat,” Lena mumbled eying her glass.

“Where are you?”

“Fucked if I know.”

There was a noise of disgust from Lillian.

“Well I hope you’re happy your brother’s nose is a mess and your little public breakdown is on four different news reels.”

“Sounds like I’m famous then. Are you proud of me yet?” Lena asked sarcastically. 

“Sober up and come back. You need to very publicly make up with your brother so we can fix this mess you made.”

“No, I think I’m going to take a holiday.”

“Lena.”

There was a very distinct warning in her tone of voice. Lena ignored it. What more could her family do to her at this point?

“I’m thinking somewhere with a nice beach I can lie about in a bikini. Maybe I’ll learn to surf.”

“Lena come back and-”

“He stole my fucking robot!” Lena yelled.

She smiled as she heard her mother mutter something. She could almost see Lillian’s irritated scowl.

“Get over the damn robot,” Lillian said.

“No!” 

Lena hung up. She looked at her glass of scotch. 

“Well that was fun,” she said. “Now for Lex”

Her phone rang again. _Lex._

“Aw he called on cue. So convenient.” She answered. “Do you have K2?”

“Lena I’m working on-”

She hung up.

It was dark when they arrived in Midvale. Alex took them the long way avoiding the town traveling along the ocean road. As they approached Kara could see the interior lit by warm yellow light, a radio was playing softly with a woman humming along. As they approached the humming stopped and the woman came rushing to the door. Alex put the car in park as the woman came running down the stairs and wrapped Alex in a tight hug the moment she stepped out of the car.

“Welcome home,” she said pulling back and smiling at Alex before turning to Kara. “And welcome to you as well. I have heard so much about you from your cousin, and from Alex of course.”

Kara smiled and quickly found herself wrapped in a tight hug. She smiled appreciating the warm welcome. 

“Please call me Eliza. Now come inside quickly. I have dinner waiting for you and pie in the oven for dessert.”

Kara found herself being led inside by a gentle hand on her shoulders. The smell of roasted meat and fresh vegetables making her smile. Alex grabbed their bags and soon Kara found herself seated at a worn kitchen table staring at an entire roast chicken just for her and a collection of sides that smelled heavenly. Eliza smiled at her.

“Have as much as you want,” she said. 

Kara beamed at her and started eating, then kept eating. Alex and Eliza talked as Kara ate. They discussed what was going to happen, how to help her, what Lena had planned. Kara already knew it all already so didn’t feel compelled to add anything more. 

Eventually the food was all finished and Eliza brought out the chocolate pecan pie. Kara had never eaten anything so good before. Well except cupcakes. Alex walked off to call Kelly leaving Kara at the table with Eliza.

“So,” Eliza begun. “Power dynamics in relationships.”

Kara paused in her eating and looked up. 

“Are you actually going to explain it to me or are you going to just tell me it’s complicated because I've already heard that,” she said.

Eliza laughed softly. 

“I’ll actually explain it,” she promised.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief then explained everything that happened again as Eliza listened patiently. When Kara finished she looked at Eliza expectantly. Eliza cut her another slice of pie.

“Lena stopped because in your relationship, at that time she held more power than you. At first you couldn't disobey her without Lex punishing you, whether she knew or intended for it isn't important. Then once she knew you were a person you were relying on her for food, information, and support in the lead up to, during and after your escape. For her to then engage in a romantic and sexual relationship would be considered taking advantage. Even if she’d just been your boss it would have been a bit questionable. So you see, even though you want those things she couldn’t be sure you if you were doing it because you really wanted it or if you were trying to give her what you thought she wanted in an effort to please her, consciously or no.”

Kara was silent for a moment. 

“Oh, okay.”

Eliza waited for a minute as Kara finished chewing.

“So if I’m not in a position where I’m relying on her for anything then the power in our relationship is equal and she’ll finally have sex with me then?”

Eliza laughed softly. 

“Maybe. From what I’ve heard from Alex over the years Lena is someone with a very… complicated life.” Kara rolled her eyes. Everyone kept using that word to describe very simple things. “Her family has given her a lot of anxieties and I’m sure the role of her brother in your capture and imprisonment weighs heavily upon her. I think perhaps if you want a relationship with Lena you should give her time. I’m not saying forever but Lena is the kind of person who…” 

Eliza seemed to be struggling for a moment but Alex filled in.

“She’s a self sacrificing workaholic with emotional trauma, a fuckton of guilt, and self esteem issues.”

Eliza nodded.

“She might want you but she won’t allow herself to have you without a lot of time and reassurance that being in a relationship with you isn’t going to somehow backfire on you.”

“She was friends with Jack for years before they dated and you know how that ended,” Alex said.

“She chose not to follow him to Metropolis and ended up sobbing uncontrollably on her office floor over a pen,” Kara said confused.

Alex looked at her surprised for a moment then nodded.

“Right, yes. See, issues in past relationships and trust… issues. She was really crying uncontrollably on the floor?”

Kara nodded then thought about it.

“It was also the anniversary of her mother’s death so," Kara shrugged. "It was just generally a bad day for her. I think the pen was just the final straw.”

Alex nodded and exchanged a look with Eliza. 

“Okay so, lot’s of personal trauma there,” Alex muttered. “Look Kara, it’s going to take time for Lena to feel safe enough to have anything... physical or romantic with you. She’s a very closed off person-”

“No she’s not.”

Alex gave her another look.

“Trust me Kara, for everyone else she is. She thought you were a robot her brother made for the first two years of your relationship so your experience is a bit different than average. It took me a year before Lena would use my first name, I was Dr Danvers even when things blew up. It took Brainy three years and a family emergency to get a call from Lena that wasn’t about work, and even then it was just to check he was okay. Lena is a very careful, private person with a lot of trust issues. The person she has always been most affectionate with is you followed by her brother. I don’t think I’ve seen her hug anyone else except Jack and Andrea and even then it was for like a second.”

Kara scrunched up her face in confusion.

“She hugs me all the time.”

“I know,” Alex said pouring herself a glass of wine. “Which is why I think if you give her time she’ll change her mind and be more open. In the mean time just let her process. It's been a tough couple of months for her finding out about her brother being absolute evil and then everything she did to help you escape. Give her some time and space to get over that, then bring up a relationship again. Besides we’re going to be busy setting you up as Kara Danvers, my distant cousin while we also get everything filed against Lex.”

“I still can’t believe Kal’s solution is to have him charged with kidnapping,” Kara muttered.

“Oh that was Superman’s idea?” Kara nodded. Alex hesitated. “What did Lena want to do?”

“Oh she wanted to poison him and make it look like a stroke.”

Alex stared at Kara for a long minute then drained half her glass of wine.

“What with?” she asked.

“A neurotoxin. She was going to have dinner with him and sprinkle it on his food.”

Alex looked at Eliza.

“Remind me never to become Lena’s enemy,” Alex said. 

Lena had been in Europe for a week before news reached her of her brother’s arrest. She smiled from her place by the hotel bar as she watched him being dragged from the Luthor mansion by detective Sawyer. She started that day with a smile, then got on her jet and changed countries. It couldn’t hurt to be too careful. 

It was a month later when Lena saw Kara. She was sitting by the pool of her private villa in Greece and ignoring the blonde she’d picked up for the week. She knew she wouldn’t be able to tolerate this one much longer. She’d been bored and missing Kara so she found a fit blonde and decided to wine and dine her for the week. It kind of helped, until they wanted to do more than hold hands occasionally and let her buy them things. It was the second time she’d done this already and her patience with the other woman was wearing thin when she got a call from Alex.

“Hey former boss,” Alex said a little too brightly.

“Hello former employee, how can I help?”

“Oh just checking in, hey so uh, where are you?”

“Crete. Why?”

“No reason, thank you.” 

Five minutes later Kara wandered around the side of the villa and smiled at her.

“Hey Lena,” she said. 

Lena blinked at her in surprise then leapt up.

“Kara! What, what are you doing here?”

“I came to get your help,” Kara said smiling. 

Her smile faded a little when she saw the other woman. The blonde —what was her name?— came over and put a possessive arm around Lena’s waist. Lena ignored her. Kara’s eyes went to the hand and stayed there.

“Ignore her, I needed a pretty face as window dressing for my holiday,” Lena said dislodging the hand dismissively. 

Kara nodded seeming to understand, the blonde did not. Suddenly a lot of very rapid Greek was being yelled at her reminding Lena that she really should have explained that to the blonde first. But it was too late now as the blonde stormed off still yelling.

“She seems… unhappy,” Kara said.

“Yes, I might have offended her,” Lena admitted. 

Kara turned to her and frowned as the blonde stormed inside still yelling in Greek. 

“Do you know what she’s saying?” Kara asked.

“Not a clue. Though I can make an educated guess,” Lena turned more fully to face Kara. “So what’s wrong?”

Kara seemed distracted by the other blonde for a moment but turned back to her. 

“Oh, I um… well I’m having trouble with noise,” she said.

“How so?” Lena asked moving back towards her chair and motioning for Kara to sit as well.

“I’m fine at Eliza’s but the moment I go into town or elsewhere it’s overwhelming and I struggle to stay out for more than an hour or two. The helmet used to help me block it out and while I am very happy to have the ability to actually use my senses properly I need a way to dull them, just a little. But I don’t want to be wandering around in any kind of restrictive… anything,” she finished.

Lena nodded picking up a sketchpad and starting on some ideas. 

“We could create some kind of ear plugs, I’m guessing you already tried the foam ones.”

Kara nodded and looked worriedly back towards the villa.

“She’s smashing your plates.”

Lena shrugged. 

“I did insult her, I suppose that’s only fair. I’m sure she’ll stop eventually.”

At that moment she didn’t care if the blonde broke everything in that villa because Kara was in front of her asking for help. 

“So you tried foam ear plugs?”

“Yes, they did pretty much nothing. Alex suggested lead ones but that doesn’t sound comfortable.”

Lena nodded her hand already moving as she sketched out a few possibilities. 

“Do you want to dull it completely or just take the edge off?” she asked.

“Just the edge,” Kara said. 

Lena nodded.

“How about a pair of lead glasses, I’ll check with Alex but I think they might be just enough interference.”

“That sounds- uh I think she’s stealing a painting.”

Lena looked up confused and then turned to see the blonde ripping one of the paintings off the wall and storming towards the exit with her bag.

“Oh that’s fine it’s a fake,” Lena said. 

It wasn’t but she didn’t care.

Kara looked from her to the blonde and back again. Lena looked back down at the paper. She really hoped Kara hadn’t noticed the physical similarities between the blonde and her. 

“Okay so I just need to pick up the materials and then I can make a new pair of lead glasses for you,” Lena said giving Kara a smile. 

“That’s great. Uh, should I just wait here?”

“Well you can if you want, but you could also come with me and pick put the frames.”

Kara jumped up excitedly. 

“Yes! I would love to do that.”

Lena smiled and let Kara lead her from the villa into the streets towards the marketplace. They went in the opposite direction from the painting carrying blonde. Once they had picked the frames and acquired the lead they headed back to the villa and took them apart. It was fun to be working with Kara on something, even something as small as this. Lena had missed Kara’s boundless enthusiasm and the feel of her standing beside her. The glasses complete she handed them to Kara and watched her smile as she put them on.

“How do they feel?” Lena asked.

“Much better,” Kara said beaming at her.

“I’m glad.”

For a moment they stood there looking at each other, the problem now fixed Kara should probably go. Lena looked over to see the mess the blonde had made of her villa and sighed sending a message for someone to come clean it and replace the broken crockery. She looked at Kara who was standing there looking nervous and hopeful as she fidgeted with her glasses.

“Would you like something to eat?” Lena asked. 

Kara nodded excitedly as Lena kicked herself for being weak. Watching Kara’s face as she got her first taste of baklava was worth it however. Lena found herself laughing and smiling as Kara dragged her from one food stall to the next trying everything in between telling stories about her adventures in Midvale. 

When night came they really had no more excuse to stay out so Kara escorted her back to her now clean villa and left her with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you for the glasses, and for the food,” Kara said.

Lena couldn’t get her throat to work properly to form words so she just nodded as Kara turned and skipped away. Lena was smiling for the next two days.

Another short call from Alex and Kara found her again in Germany. A different blonde —Heidi, she’d made sure to remember their names now— was spread out on the couch in her underwear and a white shirt pouting as Lena worked from her laptop. Kara walked in and stopped as Heidi sat up glaring at her.

“Is this one also window dressing?” she asked pointing at Heidi. 

Lena opened her mouth but a string of angry German was heard and Heidi was stomping around grabbing her abandoned jeans. Lena had told her to to keep them on but Heidi had insisted it was too hot. Kara watched bewildered as there was more yelling then a slamming door.

“Sorry,” Kara said. 

“Don’t be, she was window dressing, and I told her so,” Lena said giving her a smile. “How can I help?”

“Alex said I should talk to you about identity documents, apparently I’m going to need them.”

“Ah yes, I had forgotten to organise that. Hmm, I think I know someone who knows someone. It might take a little time though.”

Lena made a few very discreet calls from a burner phone and arranged a meeting for Alex and Kara with a contact. They gave her a back story to explain away the missing documentation and then it was off to get passport photos done. Of course the moment they were taken Kara was hungry so Lena suggested they do lunch. Lunch extended to include ice cream while wandering the streets, which led to dinner, before they knew it they were wandering back towards her hotel after midnight.

It kept happening. 

Venice:

“Lena do you think you could attach this as a cape without needing to cut it. Winn’s having trouble? Oh hello are you window dressing too?”

Cue screaming in Italian from Francesca.

“This might take a while did you want to pick a movie and order room service?”

Prague:

“Lena I’m sorry to ask but I broke-”

“How much did it cost?”

“Three thousand and she said it’s fine but-”

“Do you want cash?”

“I want cash,” Olivia purred from the couch.

“I’ll give you three hundred to leave and never return,” Lena said not looking up as she opened her safe.

Olivia stormed out cursing at Lena in Czech. 

“Why is there always a blonde?” Kara muttered.

“I’m trying to develop a reputation. Here’s five thousand just in case. Have you had dinner?” Lena asked.

Cannes:

“Lena I-”

“Kara, thank God! Could you-”

Glass shattered as Vivienne threw a wine bottle at the wall while screaming in French.

“Is she mad about you calling her window dressing?” Kara asked catching the glass flying at Lena’s head.

“No, I told her- it’s a long story, the point is she took it poorly.”

More screaming.

“Let’s go have lunch and I’ll explain everything while my security deals with her,” Lena said steering Kara out of the suite. “You can tell me all about whatever it was you came for.”

London:

“Lena what do you know about mind control? Ooh this one’s a brunette.”

“Hey fuck you blondie!” Jane yelled getting up.

“Oops.”

“I thought it might result in less screaming, clearly I was wrong. Who got mind controlled?”

Zurich:

“Lena Alex said I had to ask you- Oh hi are you going to yell too?”

“Why would I yell?” Anna asked.

“Oh this one’s nice,” Kara said.

“I figured I should try some more laid back people after the last ones,” Lena said getting up.

“The last what?”

“Window dressing,” Kara supplied helpfully.

“I’m what? Oh I get it. I’ll show myself out.”

“Bye Anna, nice to meet you!” Kara said waving. Anna waved back. “You should keep that one she’s nice.”

“She’s trying to make her ex jealous. So far it’s working so I’m afraid she might not be around long.”

“That’s a shame. Anyway can we borrow you for like a day or two because Winn needs some hacking assistance.”

“Let me just get my coat.”

Madrid:

Alex called.

“Hey so heads up we think Kara got poisoned by something because she’s been acting really weird. Do you know anything about red Kryptonite?”

“A little, has she been exposed?”

“It looks like-”

Kara landed on her balcony a faint red glow to her veins. 

“I’ll handle it,” Lena said smiling at Kara. 

“Okay first let’s get rid of your Malibu Barbie,” Kara said strolling in and snapping her fingers at Sophia who was on a chaise by the window.

“Rude!” Sophia muttered getting up and grabbing her bag.

Lena smiled at Kara.

“You’re just in time darling I have a science experiment and I need your help.”

“Can I get a kiss?”

“Science experiment first,” Lena said patting her hand.

“But I don’t want to,” Kara said wrapping her arms around Lena holding her in place.

“If you let me do this experiment I’ll eat you out for as long as you want after.”

“Deal!”

Lena was in Dublin the next time Kara came by.

“Lena it’s me. I’m not poisoned this time but I still think it’s really unfair that you didn’t keep to the deal,” Kara said.

Lena laughed as she looked up from her computer to see Kara pouting.

“Sorry Kara but unconscious women aren’t my thing.”

Kara wandered into the lounge giving her a bright smile and dropping on the couch beside her. She looked around confused.

“Hey there’s no blonde,” she said.

Lena laughed again and pulled Kara in for a hug.

“No I only got here yesterday, haven’t had a chance to find one yet.”

Kara scoffed and lay down her head in Lena’s lap. Lena automatically started running her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“So what’s happened this time Supergirl?” Lena asked moving her laptop away. 

“Nothing I just missed you.”

Lena felt her heart melt as she looked down at Kara.

“Hey Lena?”

“Mmm?”

“So it’s been eight months now, how much longer do I have to wait before you’ll date me?” Lena started choking on air. Kara frowned up at her. “And don’t pull that power imbalance thing because it’s not an issue anymore."

Lena rubbed her head as Kara sat up crossing her arms. 

“Kara I…” she sighed. “You don’t want to be in a relationship with me.”

“Yes I do.”

“Kara I have a messed up family and enough emotional baggage to sink the Titanic.”

“I don’t care I love you.”

“No you-”

“Don’t even think of telling me what I do and don’t feel,” Kara said glaring at her.

Lena closed her mouth and sighed again.

“Kara I-”

“I know you have feelings for me. You wouldn’t be fucking your way through every blonde in Europe-”

“I’m not fucking them I’m just making it look like I am,” Lena said.

Kara was silent for a moment as she stared at Kara.

“Well it still hurts that you’ll take them out on all those lavish dates and wander around holding their hand and acting all in love letting them stay with you for a week or more but I can only see you when I need your help.”

“It’s not- I-”

Lena sighed and pulled Kara in for another hug. Kara was stiff for a moment then she sighed snuggling into Lena's side.

“I’m not trying to hurt you. I just…” Lena struggled trying to find a way to explain it.

“Why won’t you just be with me?” Kara mumbled burying her face in Lena’s neck.

“Because it wouldn’t be right. I was essentially your only real option while you were held captive and a lot of those feelings-” Kara glared at her again. “Not to say they aren’t real or valid it’s just they wouldn’t have developed under other circumstances.”

“So you’re saying if we’d just been coworkers I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you?”

“Yes.”

“Bullshit!”

“Okay I’m finding it very weird that you are cursing now.”

“Alex’s influence, and don’t change the subject.”

“Sorry,” Lena said holding up her hands. 

“Lena, look I get that you think it’s just because I was kidnapped by your brother and I have some weird Stockholm syndrome thing but it’s not.”

“You can’t know-”

“Actually I can, alien remember my brain is wired differently.”

Lena fell silent. Kara had her there. Kara sighed heavily.

“I was Lex’s prisoner for ten years Lena. I never in all that time developed anything for him but increasing hatred, and he tried. He pulled every manipulation trick in the book and none of them worked. Even when I'd first arrived and barely knew what was happening.”

Kara sighed moving closer and wrapping her arms around Lena. Lena leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“I am not human, nor do I think of myself as human. On Krypton when I turned twenty the matrix would have told me the name of the person who was the best genetic and personality match for me, and we would have married, and I would have been happy. Here I had to do that for myself.”

“You don’t have enough experience-”

“I was in a building with five hundred employees for nine years. I could hear everything. Believe me I got plenty of information in that time about relationships and people and all that so don’t even think of giving me that line. Then you took me to your lab in another building with another group of people and every day you showed me how perfect you were for me.” 

“I’m just…” Lena sighed looking up at Kara. “Kara I love you, you’re my best friend I just…”

Lena touched Kara’s face letting her fingers brush over her lips. 

“I need time. Maybe after the court case is over and Lex is in prison for good I just… I can’t yet, I’m sorry.”

Kara sighed and leaned into her touch.

“I’ll wait. Can I- is it still okay if I come visit you sometimes or would you like me to not while you’re… processing?”

Lena smiled pulling Kara in for another hug.

“You’re always welcome to visit me. Just try not to let anyone see. I don’t want Lex to make the connection until it’s too late.”

“You mean until you single handedly get him thrown in prison for the rest of his life.”

“I suspect he’ll only get twenty years.”

Kara huffed.

“Then he’ll die in a very convenient accident?” she asked.

Lena smiled.

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part will be up in the next few days... unless one of them decides to angst some more *glares at Lena*


	12. The trial and Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial of Lex Luthor and epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay y'all had a migraine for two days and spent three days trying to write the sex scene. Writing smut is hard.  
> So if there's any weird continuty or grammatical errors please just put it down to the painkiller haze I wrote most of this under.
> 
> TW sex, blood

Lex’s trial was a mess of people and press out the front and heavy security inside. Due to the sensitivity of the trial and to protect the identity of several witnesses, the only people allowed in the actual courtroom were being heavily screened and tightly controlled. 

As Lena’s car pulled up she looked out at the crowd and sighed before putting on her sunglasses the flashing of cameras already blinding. Security arrived and opened the door for her.

A wall of sound hit her the moment the car door opened. The voice of the security guard next to her was barely audible above the chanting of the crowds gathered outside and the shouted questions of reporters. She kept walking keeping her mouth firmly shut as security forced a way through for her. 

Inside she was quickly pushed through to the security checkpoint where her phone was taken along with anything they even remotely suspected. She was left with her watch and jewelery before being escorted into the quiet courtroom. 

There was a moment of silence as she stood there the few members of the press permitted all turned to look at the returning Luthor. She saw her mother giving her a very pointed look. Lena turned away and went to sit with her old team. Winn and Brainy both greeted her with handshakes and Alex a firm nod. The only people in the courtroom were the witnesses and press firmly separated in two sections by the heavily armed guards.

Lena sat in her place beside Brainy for three days watching impassively as her brother’s lawyers built their case. Much of it trying to dismiss her own evidence. She waited. She knew she would be called on the fourth day and it would cause a storm. 

Finally it was given the call for witness L. Lena rose and there was a split second of silence before anyone noticed and then she stepped down walking towards the witness box. Lex stared at her in shock as she was sworn in. She met Lex’s gaze as she sat down. She smiled at him. He was in shock as she answered the questions. Then the video was brought in. She turned to watch it.

_Kara was standing in the lab hallway wearing her black singlet and shorts._

_“My name is Kara Zor-El. When I was a child my planet Krypton was dying. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin Kal-El. But my pod got knocked off course and by the time I got here my cousin had already grown up on Earth and become Superman. Instead of finding him I was captured on arrival by the man known as Lex Luthor and he has kept me prisoner for ten years. I am reaching out to my cousin Kal. We need your help for me to escape…”_

The video was stopped as Kara started speaking in Kryptonian. Then the lawyers started.

“Did you film this?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“To prove to Superman her existence, and to beg his assistance in freeing her.”

“How long did you know the android in your lab was actually Kara Zor-El?”

“Three months before I was able to get her out safely.”

“Why did you not immediately release her when you knew she was not in fact a robot?”

“There was a bomb inside her stomach that would have exploded killing her if I tried. We needed to remove the bomb and get her out of the building without Lex being able to trace her.”

“How did you accomplish this?”

On and on it went. Then it was the their turn, Lex’s lawyers. 

“You say you knew the android known as K2 was Kara Zor-El for three months but in that time you didn’t think to question your brother as to his possible motives or reasoning.”

“No, I already knew what he would say and I wasn’t willing to risk Kara’s safety by asking.”

“Is it not possible that there was a good reason why one might have such an individual locked up and carefully controlled.”

“No.”

“The individual known as Kara Zor-El has what many would consider godlike power. Do you disagree she could do a serious amount of damage if she so chose?”

“We all could.”

“Not all of us have super strength Miss Luthor.”

“Physical strength is a poor measure of destructive capacity. It may be showy but Kara could never cause as much pain and destruction as governments. Certainly not as the scared little girl she was when he cut her open and put that bomb inside her.”

“You cannot be sure the bomb was placed in her, if indeed it was, ten years ago when she was supposedly a teenager.”

“It has a serial number. I looked up when it was used and by who.”

There was a moment of silence. They clearly hadn’t realised that was something she had done. Or indeed could do. 

“Why did you put a camera on K2?”

“Because when a briefcase exploded in my lab it shorted out the screen, and I saw her face.”

“So you immediately suspected the android you’d had for two years was an alien? Sounds a bit suspicious to me.”

“I didn’t know she was an alien, just that what I’d seen indicated she could be a person.”

“Why would you suspect that if you didn’t already know?”

“I saw her face. I suspected she might be a real person because the idea that my brother had kidnapped someone and forced them to live their life as a robot made more sense than my brother making a robot that would offer comfort to a crying woman.”

There was a moment of silence at this. Lena turned to look at Lex. For a moment a silent conversation took place between the pair. Both sets of lawyers looked worried for a moment.

“It’s a very unique design,” Lena said.

She watched the pen break in Lex’s hand. She smiled. Lex didn’t take his eyes off her the rest of the day. When the judge finally called for the end of the day she stepped down and looked at Kara. Kara smiled back at her. 

Lena was on the stand for three days. Each day Lex stared at her silently. She ignored him. When they finally let her get down and take a seat it was time for the real star, _Superman_. Lena didn’t take her eyes off Lex as Superman walked into the court. Which it turned out was a mistake, because it was Lillian who pushed the button. 

Superman was being sworn in when she heard Kara cough. Lena jumped up quickly followed by Alex. The security turned to them as Superman started coughing too then the two Supers were gasping for air as their veins turned green as a green vapor poured into the courtroom. Lena looked up and saw her mother smile. She ran for her. Security moved to stop her but she didn’t need to reach her she just needed to get close enough. 

Lena ripped the watch off her hand and pressed the button throwing it at her mother right before the security pulled her to the ground. There was a small beep followed by an almost silent pulse and the EMP activated. She heard her mother’s furious cry as the remote died in her hand. There was a small boom from up high then a cloud of black smoke begun pouring out of the vents. 

Lena shook off the security turning on her heels and racing back to Kara. Alex was crouched beside Kara as Winn and Brainy climbed up to get the device Brainy yelling instructions to Winn as an explosion outside caused chaos inside. 

Lena dropped beside Kara watching her struggle to breathe as Alex tried to move her. Lena ripped off her shoes smashing the heels onto the floor. 

She pulled the broken heels off and slotted the pieces together and twisting them to activate the device. She counted slowly to three and threw the makeshift grenade. Alex saw and dived to cover Superman as Lena threw herself over Kara. 

The explosion shattered the windows and took out part of the wall causing more screams below as the brick and glass exploded outward. 

Lena moved back as Kara started crawling for the window her veins still bright green. Lena grabbed Kara’s arm and started dragging her towards the fresh air. She could see Alex doing the same with Superman. Winn and Brainy had the device and had already ripped it open their hands in the mess of wires trying to find a way to get at the kryptonite inside

Lena could hear Kara’s breaths getting a little stronger the closer they got to the broken window. She just needed to get her out. 

Someone grabbed her from behind dragging her away from Kara. She fought back and felt the cold metal of a gun press against her head.

“Dear baby sister,” Lex whispered. “How could you betray me like this?”

Lena froze and she saw everyone else stop as well. The security personnel quickly pointed their guns at them but Lex was using her as a shield. Alex and the lawyer dragging Superman froze just five steps from the shattered wall. The security moved in and Lex removed the safety. The security froze now forming two lines blocking Superman and Alex from Lex and the gun.

“Well you did try to kill me first,” Lena said slowly. 

Lex chuckled. 

“You know, that first bomb, I had intended it to just hurt you. You would have been off work for a month or two so I could jump in and adapt the prototype.”

“And the sniper?” she asked.

“I thought you were going to work out the truth about K2, I had to stop you before you got _her_ to _him,_ ” Lex kicked Kara.

Kara let out a pained gasp her veins still glowing green.

“And the other two bombs?” Lena asked.

“Well I thought it best to take action after your little interview. I knew you had to have some kind of deal with Cat Grant otherwise you’d never have done it. Though at the time I had been thinking it was something to do with my personal designs not you working out the truth about K2. I’m assuming you disabled the bombs yourself.” Lex sighed. “And here I was thinking your design just had a flaw.”

Lena couldn’t help her scoff. 

“You should know by now my work doesn’t have flaws.”

“Well you were eighteen at the time,” Lex muttered.

Lena had a perfect view of the doors opening as more people rushed in wearing black tactical gear marked SWAT. They moved steadily closer their guns drawn.

“The salad was mother’s idea I’m guessing.”

“Well you know she does love her poisons. I must say your performance over dinner was beautiful. It even had me fooled."

"Well I did do theater at Mount Helena.”

Lex scoffed. Lena watched the SWAT team move in on the court security. Within seconds the security realised what was happening and changed their targets pointing at the “SWAT” team. The two groups froze their guns pointing at each other.

“Well this looks like a stalemate,” Lex muttered. 

Lena looked to her left and her eyes met Alex’s as she crouched next to a guard.

“I am assuming you have an exit all planned,” Lena said. 

“Of course,” Lex said moving closer to the shattered wall.

Lena could hear the helicopter now and the ropes being dropped.

“Well before you go I do have one thing to say,” Lena said.

“Go on then.”

“Checkmate.”

She dived to one side as the shots rang out. A burning pain raced up the side of her head as she fell blood pouring down the side of her face. She turned to see Lex fall to his knees blood rapidly staining his shirt red from a perfect cluster to his heart. 

She looked over to see Alex holding the gun still pointed at Lex. Lena gave her a nod as Winn yelled and a the whir of something mechanical started. Lena dived forwards grabbing Kara with Alex the two of them struggling towards the fresh air as someone helped Superman through the hole in the wall.

Superman flew back in seconds later. His veins still glowed faintly but his eyes flared bright as he flew into the room and at the forces invading the courthouse. Lena didn’t watch her focus on helping Alex carry Kara’s near unconscious form. 

Lena couldn’t help the sob of relief as she saw Kara’s eyes blink open as she gasped for breath. Superman arrived and carried Kara away. 

It was late in the evening when Kara landed on her balcony with a soft thud. She’d come as Supergirl. Lena quickly put down her glass of scotch and ran over as Kara opened the door stepping inside. 

“Lena I-”

Lena threw herself into Kara’s arms kissing her. Kara was stunned for a moment then her arms were around Lena pulling her close. Lena pressed herself against Kara forcing their bodies closer as she kept kissing her desperate to feel Kara alive and well. Lena was eventually forced to pull back gasping for air as she looked at Kara.

“You almost died,” Lena whispered.

Kara smiled her hand coming up to tuck a strand of Lena’s hair behind her ear.

“Says the idiot who decided to race a bullet.”

“Technically I was racing Lex’s reflexes and they’ve never been great,” Lena said. 

Kara laughed softly and Lena wrapped her arms tighter around her burying her face in Kara’s neck as she struggled not to cry. Kara held her closer. 

The tears started then. Kara’s arms supported her as she clung to her sobbing with relief. Kara carried her to the couch and held her as she cried. She’d almost lost her. It had been so close.

“It’s okay,” Kara whispered. “He’s dead he can’t hurt you anymore.”

Lena lifted her head and looked at Kara.

“I’m not crying because of that. I’m crying because you almost died!”

“Oh,” Kara said looking a little guilty.

“I almost lost you today,” Lena whispered holding Kara tighter. “I was so scared.”

Kara gave her a reassuring squeeze.

“But you didn’t. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“I will always come back to you. Always.”

Lena kissed her again.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Kara’s whole face lit up with a smile. Lena couldn’t help smiling back.

“I love you too,” Kara whispered.

Lena pulled Kara in for another kiss. It quickly turned heated. Kara made a needy noise in the back of her throat and Lena moaned pressing harder against her.

“Bedroom,” Lena whispered between kisses. 

Kara made a noise of agreement. They stumbled upright making their way down the hall. Kara didn’t stop kissing her and Lena couldn’t stop her hands from roaming all over Kara’s body. 

Halfway to the bedroom Kara pressed Lena up against the wall her thigh pressed between Lena’s legs and her mouth on her neck.

“Fuck Kara,” Lena moaned grinding against Kara’s thigh.

Kara whispered something in Kryptonian and lifted her off her feet carrying her the last couple of feet to the bedroom. Lena’s hands started working on the fastening of Kara’s supersuit. Kara finally got her pants undone as Lena fell backwards onto the bed pulling Kara down with her. 

Lena managed to pull down the zipper and Kara moved back to superspeed out of her supersuit. Lena was stunned for a moment at the sight of Kara naked except for a pair of blue cotton panties covered in tiny cartoon pizza slices. Lena looked from the underwear to Kara her lips curving into an amused smile.

“Are you judging my underwear?” Kara asked.

“Maybe a little,” Lena said her smile growing as Kara stood in her Supergirl pose glaring at her.

“Well not all of us live in matching lace sets Miss garter belt,” Kara said.

“And here I was thinking you liked my lingerie.” Lena did up the button on her pants once more. “But if that’s how you feel…”

“Oh I do! I love you in lingerie,” Kara said quickly. “It’s just that cotton is way more comfortable, especially in that suit.”

Lena smiled and beckoned Kara closer. She was delighted when she found herself once more underneath the blonde.

“Oh I don’t doubt that it is darling.”

She put her hands on Kara’s hips her fingers tracing the elastic edge. She slid two fingers inside pulling a little.

“I’d just like to get at what’s beneath,” she whispered nipping at Kara’s exposed neck. 

“Oh no, these are staying on until you stop being an underwear snob,” Kara said grabbing her hands and removing them from her hips.

“An underwear snob?” Lena repeated laughing. 

“Yes!”

Lena opened her mouth to protest but then Kara was kissing her again. Lena melted into the bed her hands coming up to undo the buttons on her shirt as Kara undid her pants once more.

Lena kicked off her pants her shirt succumbing to Kara’s excitement in a few quick tears. Kara froze her eyes on Lena’s mostly naked body. Lena chuckled kissing her way down Kara’s neck. Lena stopped kissing Kara to look down at the her now mostly naked body then to the frozen Kara. She smiled and took the chance to run her hands over Kara’s perfect body. 

“It seems someone likes what they see,” she whispered sucking at Kara’s neck. 

Kara made a small whining noise and Lena smiled wider. In one move she had the super on the bed under her. Kara’s hands made their way down Lena’s body and then she froze. Lena stopped kissing her.

“Kara?”

“Okay so I really wanna… you know I just… I uh, well you know I haven’t done this before.”

Lena smiled and kissed her softly.

“Don’t worry I’ll show you what I like.”

Lena gently took one of Kara’s hands and guided it between her legs. They both gasped as Kara’s fingers glided over her clit.

“Just, like, that,” Lena whispered.

Kara’s fingers started moving in tiny circles and Lena moaned pulling her in for a kiss. Kara’s fingers gradually moved faster as she became more confident. Lena’s hands made their way into Kara’s hair. Kara pulled back and Lena made a noise of protest but then Kara was reversing their positions and pulling Lena’s underwear down her legs.

“Sorry I was worried I was going to rip them if I wasn’t careful,” Kara said returning her fingers to their previous placement.

“Well in that case I should probably take off the bra too,” Lena said reaching to undo the clasp.

Kara’s fingers slowed as the bra disappeared and then they moved faster. Lena moaned her head falling back and a string of Kryptonian escaped Kara’s lips. Lena rolled her hips up against Kara’s fingers.

“Lena can, can I eat you out?” Kara asked.

Lena gasped her body was getting closer and closer to an orgasm and Kara had to go and say things like that.

“Yes,” she breathed.

Kara’s fingers were quickly replaced by her tongue. Lena threw one leg over Kara’s shoulders and thrust against Kara’s tongue. She was getting closer now her breathing becoming shorter as her hands gripped Kara tighter.

“Kara, two fingers, inside me,” she gasped.

Kara complied immediately first one then a second. Lena moaned loudly as she felt Kara’s slow and careful movements inside her.

“Fuck yes,” she said as Kara found her g spot.

Kara took the encouragement and started fucking her properly. Lena moaned grinding against Kara’s tongue.

“Do. Not. Stop,” she ordered.

Kara moved even faster and Lena found her body tensing as her orgasm hit her. A cry escaped her lips as her whole body jerked and then she was gone lost in the waves of pleasure drowning her body. She came back down sometime later with Kara’s fingers still moving slowly inside her as her tongue continued with gentle licks and flicks.

Lena collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily. Kara moved up the bed and kissed her. Lena moaned her hands coming up to pull Kara closer.

“So um…” Kara begun.

“Two minutes and I’ll return the favour,” Lena said.

Kara grinned at her and Lena couldn’t help her smile in return.

“So I take it I did good,” Kara said.

“Mmm very good,” Lena said. “Ten out of ten.”

Her body was still shaking and she wasn’t entirely confident her legs were functioning properly at that moment. 

Kara kissed her again. Lena found herself getting lost in Kara's kisses as they shifted from soft and slow to something more demanding as feeling returned to her legs. Lena shoved Kara over rolling on top of her.

“Now I just need to remove this last barrier,” Lena said her hands on Kara’s underwear.

“Have you stopped being an underwear snob?” Kara asked. 

Lena slowly pulled the underwear all the down Kara’s legs and tossed them over the end of the bed.

“No,” she said.

Kara laughed and Lena placed a hand on Kara’s knees spreading her legs and moving between them.

“But you can make an argument for cartoon underwear another time.”

“What if I want to argue now?” Kara asked.

Lena looked up meeting her eyes. She raised an eyebrow and then her head was moving down and her mouth was around Kara’s clit sucking gently. 

“Nevermind,” Kara gasped.

Lena smiled and switched to long slow licks that drew tiny whimpers from Kara’s throat. She’d waited a long time to have Kara under her and she was going to take her time.

Kara curled around Lena’s side pressing tiny kisses to her neck and shoulder as Lena hummed softly. Her whole body felt deliciously worked over and now they were curled up under the blankets she could feel sleep threatening to pull her under. She closed her eyes just enjoying the feeling of Kara wrapped around her.

“Are you going to finally come and join the Superfriends now?” Kara asked

“After I come back,” Lena said with a sigh.

“You’re leaving again?” Kara asked sitting up.

Lena opened her eyes and saw Kara glaring at her.

“Yes, I have to,” she said gently. “Things are going to be crazy here for a while until my mother is caught and well… I have this mysterious blonde waiting to visit me in Europe.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck pulling her back down. Kara sighed heavily.

“More blondes? Really Lena! After we just-”

“Just one,” Lena whispered kissing her again and again. “Just one beautiful, perfect, _super_ , blonde.” 

Kara seemed to catch on her arms wrapping around Lena once more. 

“Super huh?” she asked.

“Mhmm.” Lena kissed her again. “I was thinking I could meet her in Paris next week and take her for breakfast at this little cafe by the Seine. Then maybe go for pizza together in Rome a week later. Check out the volcanoes in Iceland. Spend a night in Monaco. She can be my lucky charm.”

Kara’s smile warmed a part of Lena that hadn’t felt warm in a long time. Kara snuggled closer against her.

“Those sound an awful lot like dates.”

Lena smiled.

“I suppose they do.”

“Does this mean we’re dating now?” Kara whispered.

Lena laughed softly.

“Well it certainly means something like that. What would this mean on Krypton?”

“That we were married,” Kara whispered.

Lena froze. Then she turned to look at Kara. Kara pressed a soft kiss to her lips pulling her closer for a second.

“Maybe in a year or two,” Lena whispered. 

Kara made an excited noise wriggling closer. Lena laughed and kissed her again. 

“I can wait,” Kara whispered. “As long as I have you.”

“Always,” Lena promised.

**One year later**

Lena was in a very good mood as she walked towards Catco. She had big plans for her second day in National City. Starting with her second interview with Cat Grant. She turned the corner and heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned and found herself swept off her feet and into the air by a very excited Supergirl.

“Lena you’re back!”

She laughed and hugged Supergirl as tight as she could.

“Hello Supergirl,” she said. 

Her feet were back on the ground momentarily then Supergirl let out a happy squeal and spun her around again. 

“I missed you sooo much,” she said covering Lena’s face with kisses.

“Ack no I’m being attacked,” Lena said playfully trying to wriggle free. “Command override! Command override!”

“Ha! That wont work now!” Supergirl said laughing. 

Supergirl hugged her again the two of them grinning like fools.

“How’s my favourite Kryptonian?” Lena asked shifting back a little.

“Very happy now my favourite Luthor is back in my city. You can buy me lunch.”

Lena laughed. 

“Anytime you want Supergirl. But first I have an appointment with Cat Grant this morning and I probably shouldn’t be late for the queen of all media.”

“Hmm fair, and I should probably go deal with- ooh yeah I gotta go.”

Lena smiled and stepped back but Supergirl presented her cheek.

“Kiss for luck?” she said. 

Lena laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek leaving a near perfect lip print before Supergirl flew off with a smile.

“I swear she’s the reincarnation of a golden retriever,” Lena muttered.

Ignoring the stunned citizens of National City Lena continued her walk towards Catco with a smile.

Lena arrived at Catco ignoring the number of people openly staring at her as she made her way through the lobby to the elevators. Since Lex's trial she'd become quite easily recognised by most people. Lena stepped out and casually walked past the collection of surprised journalists towards Kara’s desk.

She stopped taking a moment to watch Kara on the phone. She looked very cute in a grey sweater her hair up in a bun and the lead glasses slipping down her nose as she frowned at the planner in front of her.

“I’m very sorry but she’s not in the office at this time Mr- yes I understand and I know…” 

Kara blew out a frustrated breath as the man on the other end of the phone yelled at her. Lena casually leaned over considering the phone. She could just…

“Mr Edge-”

Lena pressed the receiver ending the call. Kara looked at the phone in her hand then turned and saw a smiling Lena. She leapt up and almost immediately sat down again as she realised she was still connected to the phone.

“Hi, hello, hey, uh…”

“Hi,” Lena purred. “I’m Lena Luthor. Miss Grant has me penciled in for an interview at nine thirty.”

“I know. I mean… Yes! Thank you for coming Miss Luthor can I offer you a cup of coffee or maybe tea?” Kara asked her face turning red as she jumped up again, now without the phone. 

“I’m fine right now. Though I would love to take you out for a drink later instead. Or maybe dinner.”

Kara was very obviously blushing now as Lena leaned a little closer. 

“I well I…”

“How about six, I’ll make a reservation for dinner. I only just got back into town and I don’t know many people.”

“Well I uh, I certainly could um…”

“Great. So six then. I’ll pick you up.”

Kara was smiling at her and holding her notepad very tightly.

“That sounds good. Six.”

“Miss Luthor you’re late!” Cat called from her office.

Lena winked at Kara.

“Sorry I do believe I’m being summoned.”

“Right yes, best not keep her waiting,” Kara said adjusting her glasses.

“Will you still be here when I’m done?”

“Uh yes,” Kara said.

“Well then, I’ll see you soon.”

“Miss Luthor!”

Lena gave Kara one last lingering look before she walked into the office to find Cat Grant glaring at her.

“Hello Cat, it’s been a long time.”

Cat sighed her attention shifting to look behind Lena.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t turn my assistant into a blushing mess at the start of her workday. It’s bad for productivity.”

“Oh I do apologise,” Lena said with a small smile.

Cat sighed starting the recording.

“Following on from that it seems you have a thing for blondes. You’ve been photographed all over Europe with no less than twenty three different women, most of whom were actresses, all of whom were blonde-”

“I’ll have you know one was a brunette,” Lena said smiling.

“Are you referring to the one in London who lasted less than 24 hours, or were you trying to claim Samantha Arias your new CFO as one of your flings.”

Lena sighed.

“I was hoping I could claim I didn’t have a type.”

Cat rolled her eyes.

“That type being blonde, fit, and easy.”

“Aw Cat are you applying-”

“Miss Luthor,” Cat growled. 

Cat glared at her and Lena beamed back. Cat sighed shaking her head.

“I did just acquire dinner plans for tonight but I’m sure I could find time for you tomorrow evening,” Lena said leaning forwards.

Cat made a frustrated noise and Lena laughed.

“Though I might settle down now I’m home. Who knows I may just find the perfect blonde for me.”

“As long as you don’t try to charm our local hero I’m sure no one will object,” Cat said.

“Oh I would never,” Lena said a hand on her heart. “Besides she’s straighter than an arrow.”

Cat raised an eyebrow her gaze disbelieving and her attention shifting for a moment to Kara at her desk over Lena’s shoulder. Cat sighed heavily.

“Why do I feel like having you back is going to cause me a lot of pain and suffering.”

“Because I have a thing for blondes,” Lena said with a smile. “And well…” she looked Cat up and down.

Cat’s lips twitched into a proper smile at last. She rolled up a copy of Catco and playfully tapped Lena with it. Lena laughed sitting back.

“You’re very different from how you were at our last interview,” Cat said.

“Working 100 hour weeks desperately trying to free a kidnapped Kryptonian from the clutches of your megalomaniac brother, does tend to stress a person. I’ve have two years off to relax, travel, grow, and build something that’s entirely my own.”

“That’s one way to describe screwing your way across Europe and then starting a tech company.”

“You make is sound so vulgar and sudden. I’ll have you know I dated every one of those women for at least a week and I spent a whole year planning my new business.”

“And in between dating?”

“Well I did go to a few museums and I think at one point I bought a castle but the memory is a little hazy.”

“According to reports you also bought a bakery in Paris.”

“I really wanted a chocolate croissant and the manager was being very unpleasant.”

“And the race horse?”

“I just thought he deserved a nice retirement. He had done his best.”

“He came in last.”

“Well yes, but he was a very nice horse.”

“Rumour has it there was also a cat.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny any such rumors.”

Cat sighed.

“She made you didn’t she?”

Lena laughed.

“Cat are you suggesting I bought a castle, a bakery, a race horse, and potentially adopted a cat because a woman wanted them?”

“Yes.” Cat picked up her coffee. “Tell me what does it take for a woman to get her own castle?”

“Two fingers usually.” Cat choked and Lena smiled. “Now are you going to talk about my new business or are you going to keep asking about my private life?”

Lena blew Kara a kiss as she left Cat’s office making her blush and begin stammering on the phone. Leaving Catco she took a left and decided to walk to her new building. She’d acquired a three story office building by the river for her new company. It was neat and modern and just plain enough that no one looked twice at it among the various restaurants, accounting firms and nearby student housing. 

A discreet sign by the main door identified it as Kieran Technology in neat silver lettering.

She swiped her card and the door opened with a soft beep. Walking into the main lobby she smiled at the bright artwork on the walls. She’d let Kara pick them. Jess looked up from her desk and rose quickly.

“Miss Luthor welcome. We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

“Hello Jess. Perks of a private jet, I don’t have to wait if I don’t want to,” she said.

Jess nodded coming around the desk quickly. Lena waved for her to return to her seat. 

“No need to come with me Jess I’m sure I can find my way around. Is everyone here today?”

“Yes, except Ms Arias she’s working from home today. We have a new DEO liaison, pending your approval of course, Agent Vasquez. Miss Lane is in her office and Dr Danvers left these for you to go over. Mr Jonzz is also here, he apparently wants to discuss a contract to upgrade the DEO containment facilities, and Mr Olsen has stopped by again.”

Lena nodded accepting the two folders Jess held out as she walked to the elevator and placed her hand on the scanner. It beeped and the doors opened. She gave Jess a final smile before pressing the button and letting it take her up to the second floor. 

Several heads turned as she entered. Lena smiled at her team.

“Good morning everyone,” she said.

“Hey Boss!” Winn said spinning around to wave at her. 

His workstation was a large collection of monitors around a padded leather office chair. Considering the email she’d gotten from him the day before he was very happy with his new chair.

“Lena good to have you back in National City,” Alex said giving her a nod and a small smile.

Alex’s station was more a small lab in the corner. She’d given Lena a wish list of technology and gotten every piece on the proviso she had to share with the rest of the team. Considering no one else on the team could use half of it Alex was more than happy to agree.

Brainy by comparison had a work station almost identical to the one he’d had at Luthor Corp. A desk with two powerful computers and a worktable with a dozen draws full of tools. The only change was a photo frame with a picture of Nia beside his computer. 

J’onn emerged from a side office and quickly shook her hand.

“Miss Luthor a pleasure.”

“And you Mr J’onzz. It’s good to meet in person at last.”

J’onn nodded smiling. 

“Considering how much work we outsource to your team it would be remiss of me not to at least come see you now that you’re in the city.”

Lena laughed and nodded. She turned to the woman beside him in a black tactical shirt and pants. The woman gave her a stiff nod.

“I take it you are Agent Vasquez,” Lena said extending her hand. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other going forward.”

Vasquez nodded and shook her hand with a surprisingly gentle grip.

“Welcome to Kieran technology,” Lena said.

“Thank you Miss Luthor,” Vasquez said.

Lena smiled. She looked over and saw Lucy Lane in her office on the phone. She gave the woman a smile and a nod before turning back to Winn.

“Where’s Olsen and Brainy?”

“Top floor, there’s a bunch of guys with alien weapons going around robbing banks,” Winn said. “Brainy was showing James how we do things.”

Lena nodded walking over to the empty workbench on the far side and putting down her bag. She smiled and decided to go see how things were upstairs. She took the stairs this time swiping her pass again and jogging up to the top floor.

“…what do these weapons look like” James asked.

Lena pressed the button and entered the control room. Brainy looked up and smiled at her from his place in front of the monitors. James Olsen turned and gaped at her in surprise. 

“Hi there, I’m the boss,” Lena said.

She winked and picked up a headset as Olsen continued to stare at her. Brainy gave her a thumbs up. She looked at the camera feed from Supergirl’s suit and the various angles available from the bank security.

“Hello Supergirl having fun?” she asked.

“Well you know how I like to draw these things out,” Kara replied.

“I do know how fond you are of foreplay,” Lena said smiling. Olsen started choking as Kara laughed. “But I feel these boys might be after something quick. They are only human after all.”

“Ah, got it.”

A blast of superspeed later the three men were on the ground weaponless and then they were all tied up for the police.

“Just a quickie today?” Kara asked.

Lena laughed softly.

“Well it is lunchtime.”

“True, I guess I’ll have to take my time after dinner.”

Lena smiled.

“I guess you will.”

She removed the headset handing it back to Brainy. Olsen was staring at her.

“What the-”

“Code Mr Olsen, in case anyone was listening,” Lena said. “You’ll pick it up.”

She gave him a smile.

“Were you… _flirting_ with Supergirl?” Olsen asked.

Lena scoffed and left. 

“Brainy was she- did they?”

“The boss always flirts with Supergirl,” Brainy said.

Lena headed back down and nodded to her team before starting the computer at her desk and starting work. Now she was actually in the lab she could get to work on putting together some of the plans she’d made while traveling.

At five fifty-five Lena arrived at Catco in her brand new Lamborghini. It was bright yellow and had every single toy she could add. Kara had of course picked it for her. Lena got out ignoring the looks she drew as she walked in. She was still in her clothes from earlier but she’d ditched the jacket and untucked the shirt giving herself a far more casual look than she had previously.

Kara was packing up her things as Lena approached.

“Hey there, I believe we have a date,” Lena said. 

Kara blinked at her taking in her casual appearance then she was smiling. Lena offered Kara her arm as Cat came out of her office. Lena gave her a smile. Cat waved them away stalking towards her private elevator. 

“I just have a small stop to make before we go to the restaurant, you don’t mind do you?” Lena asked.

“Not at all,” Kara said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later Lena entered the underground parking of her new building and drove into her private spot. She got out and Kara followed her. Lena entered the passcode and they entered the elevator where Lena entered a different code to make it move. 

“So what are we doing her?” Kara asked. 

“Oh I just needed to pick something up at home,” Lena said with a smile. 

Kara turned to her with an excited look. Lena smiled back and found herself wrapped in a tight hug as Kara emitted a squeal of delight. The elevator finished it’s journey and the doors opened.

“Is this-”

Lena nodded taking Kara’s hand and unlocking the door with a complex looking key.

“Yes, yes it is,” Lena said pushing the door open and leading Kara inside. 

The main room was open, a large lounge area to the right filled with several comfortable looking couches around the gigantic TV. The external walls were all glass giving an incredible view over the city. A spacious balcony was visible off the kitchen. Kara let out a breath looking around at everything from the art on the walls to the bookshelves that were already packed with everything from Harry Potter to engineering journals. 

“The kitchen has all modern appliances and is virtually fireproof, something I’m sure will be put to the test,” Lena said pulling Kara further inside.

Kara blushed at the reminder of her early cooking experiments with Alex and Eliza. 

“There’s a small library here on the first floor as well as two guest bedrooms and bathroom. There’s also a dining space, games room, and second lounge. Upstairs is the main bedroom, another study, two additional bedrooms, another bathroom and a personal gym.”

Kara nodded twisting and turning to follow Lena’s hand as she indicated the various rooms.

“I also have a small personal lab accessible by the office but that’s not outfitted yet.”

Lena led her up the spiral staircase to the upper floor and headed for the main bedroom with a smile. 

“Why so many bedrooms?” Kara asked.

“I intend to stay here for a very long time and well, I would hate to have to move again were my family to expand by one or two small additions.”

Kara gasped turning to look at Lena. Lena smiled back seeing the excitement on her girlfriend’s face.

“This way,” Lena said pulling her into the main bedroom. 

A king size bed dominated the space, the floor to ceiling window to one side giving yet another gorgeous view over the city. Kara glimpsed a very spacious bath through an open door and then found herself being led into the walk in wardrobe which she decided really counted as a room in it’s own right. Half of it was full of Lena’s extensive wardrobe and shoe collection, the other half was mostly empty except for a dozen shirts and two pairs of pants which hung neatly at one end. Kara smiled recognising them as her own.

Lena opened a draw and took something out. She smiled turning to wrap her arms around Kara pulling her in close for a kiss.

“What do you think?” Lena asked.

Kara opened her mouth and let out a breath as she looked around.

“What do I think? Lena this place is… beautiful. It’s perfect it… when can I move in?”

Lena handed her a key with a smile.

“Whenever you want my love. Let’s just not tell anyone for six months. I don’t want anyone to think we’re rushing into this.”

Kara laughed and kissed her. 

“Right because it’s not like we’ve been dating for a year now.”

“Of course not. We only met today. Though I must say I think I’ve fallen madly in love with you and I’ll be making an absolute fool of myself in front of the entire city until you finally agree to move in with me.”

Kara laughed. 

“Oh and why’s that?” she murmured kissing Lena.

“Well you see I have this reputation now,” Lena explained. “Because of all the blondes.”

She started kissing her way down Kara’s neck. Kara made a humming sound as she Lena’s hands started making their way under her shirt.

“And you being the sweet country girl you are will be a bit hesitant about my intentions.”

“Oh really?” Kara asked with a laugh.

“Yes, and so I’ll have to put a lot of work in to convince you I’m serious about us.”

“Well I do like when you wine and dine me,” Kara said unbuttoning Lena’s shirt.

“Mhmm, expensive gifts, lavish dates, bringing you as my plus one to all sorts of fancy parties where we will undoubtedly be photographed together.”

“I feel like there’s an ulterior reason for all this,” Kara said narrowing her eyes.

Lena feigned offense as she tossed her shirt aside.

“I’ll have you know I have only the purest, most innocent and wholesome-”

“It’s to upset your mother isn’t it?”

Lena opened her mouth to deny it but Kara crossed her arms. 

“Yes. Yes it is,” Lena admitted. “But it will also be really fun. I have it all planned out, including a weekend getaway to Metropolis after Lois gives birth, and meet the parents set for thanksgiving with Eliza in Midvale.”

“You did a plan?” Kara asked smiling.

“It’s a twelve hour flight I got bored.”

“If you’d let me take you I could have done it in one.”

“Oh no, not after the last time. I nearly froze when you took that shortcut over the Arctic,” Lena said shaking her head.

Kara laughed and tossed aside her shirt and jumper in one move. Lena’s hands almost immediately begun stroking her abs.

“Alright so according to this plan where are you taking me for our _first_ date?”

“I have a booking for us La Viga for eight and then I was going to take you for a nice romantic stroll through the park to see the light show at nine. After which I will walk you home and leave after a very proper kiss at your front door.”

Kara smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Lena deepened it gently pushing Kara towards the bed. Kara smiled allowing herself to fall onto the criminally soft bed with Lena on top of her. Her hands drifted down to the fastening of Lena’s pants. 

“Well it sounds like we have a little time before dinner then,” Kara whispered. “Whatever will we do until then?”

Lena tossed her bra aside enjoying the immediate change in Kara’s breathing.

“I can think of some ways to- Goddamnit!”

Lena jumped onto the bed clutching her leg and glared down at the small black cat that had been digging his claws into her a moment ago.

“Streaky!” Kara said excitedly. 

Streaky allowed himself to be scooped up by Kara. He immediately started rubbing his head against Kara’s hand as she scratched under his chin. Lena glared at him from the bed. 

“How’s my best boy?” Kara cooed. 

Lena sighed as Streaky started purring.

“I can’t believe you made me keep that mangy bastard,” Lena muttered.

“He’s not mangy,” Kara protested. “I gave him that special bath.”

“No, _I_ gave him the bath after you had to go stop a factory fire and he’s still not forgiven me,” Lena corrected.

Streaky was rubbing his face into Kara’s hand while looking at Lena. Lena growled at him. Streaky purred louder.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Kara said rolling her eyes. “Streaky loves you.”

“Oh does he now? Is that why he keeps trying to turn me into a scratching post whenever I have your attention?”

“He just gets a little jealous. Don’t you Streaky?”

Lena sighed seeing Kara’s attention slipping away.

“Kara, honey?”

“Mmm?” Kara hummed looking at Streaky purring happily in her arms. 

“Still half naked here.”

“Huh?”

Kara looked up and Lena motioned to her body then the bed.

“Do you maybe want to put the cat down and come back so I can continue undressing and ravishing you?” Lena asked.

Lena saw the momentary hesitation and narrowed her eyes. Kara quickly put Streaky down and flew back to the bed.

“Sorry,” she said kissing her way along Lena’s collarbone. “I got distracted.”

“I noticed. Do I have your attention once more?” Lena asked moving her hands down Kara’s body.

Kara nodded quickly. 

“Good.”

Lena pulled Kara in for a kiss. Kara moaned softly as Lena’s tongue slipped into her mouth. It wasn’t long before Lean was kicking her pants onto the floor and pulling Kara’s belt free. Kara grinned at her starting to kiss her way down Lena’s body. Lena sighed happily her hands moving to Kara’s shoulders.

A small black paw smacked her in the face. Lena turned to glare at Streaky. He was sitting next to her head glaring at her.

“I hate you,” Lena muttered. Streaky meowed loudly. “There’s fourteen rooms in this penthouse and an entire pet shop worth of toys for you to play with. Go away.”

Kara started laughing as the staring match continued.

“He’s just lonely,” Kara said moving back up the bed. “Maybe we should get him a friend.”

“I am not getting another cat,” Lena said. “I have enough trouble with this one.”

“If you did he wouldn’t need so much attention,” Kara said picking up Streaky and carrying him towards the door.

“Not happening,” Lena said. “I’d just end up with two vicious trip hazards instead of one.”

Kara smiled at her.

“I’m just saying he might-” 

Kara stopped her head tilted to one side listening for a moment. She sighed and in a rush of superspeed got changed into Supergirl.

“I’ll be right back,” she promised giving Lena a quick kiss.

Lena sighed as Kara disappeared and a flash of red and blue went past her window. Streaky jumped back on the bed and glared at her. He raised his paw threatening to tap her again. Lena sighed and scratched him behind the ears. He slowly curled into a ball beside her rolling over and purring as she continued petting him. 

“If I get you a friend will you leave us alone long enough for me to get laid?” she asked.

Streaky purred louder and presenting his belly as a trap. Lena didn’t fall for it. She did however add ‘ _adopt second cat_ ’ to her date plan for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks I hope you all enjoyed this story it was one of those ideas that wouldn't leave me alone and kept getting longer the more I worked on it until it almost became something different by the end. Futrure long projects won't be uploaded until I have a complete draft because I've learnt my lesson. This took much longer than planned and doubled it's original wordcount in the end.
> 
> If you liked this story I encourage you to check out some of my other stories. I'll be posting one shots for a bit while I finish my next long project. Most of my stories start out as some kind of sex joke, common trope, or setup that I want to play with so if that's your thing check them out.
> 
> As always let me know down in the comments what you thought and until next time, stay safe out there.


End file.
